Megaman: Back In Action
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: Geo and Sonia are chosen to test a new invention. What does it do? Why is Lan Hikari involved? Why do I ask so many questions? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman or anything of the like.

Lan Hikari, a young boy, had saved the world several times. His NetNavi, and partner, is called Megaman. They've gone up against Wily twice, his son once, Nebula twice (A/N: I think.), defeated Bass several times, and even defeated Cybeast Falzar.

Geo Stelar is also a young boy. He is not of this time, and instead, is from the future. Geo Stelar has saved the world of his time several times, as well, though he could never do so on his own. With the help of the AMian known as Omega-xis, he took down the FMians, changed the heart of Cepheus, Stopped Vega and destroyed Le Mu, and even stopped Meteor G from Crashing into the planet. On their own, they are weak. But together, they are powerful. Their combined form is called Shooting Star Megaman.

Sonia Strumm is an Idol from Geo's time. Like Geo, she can combine with an FMian called Lyra to turn into Harp Note. She and Geo have been dating for a year, much to Luna Platz's disappointment, and both have been happy the way things have been going. They were both ready to take care of something that would cause anyone normal to freak.

One problem: Geo Stelar and Sonia Strumm are NOT normal.

And so our story begins.

**Chapter 1:** The Mission

Geo and Sonia were in front of A. C. Eos, codename Ace, for their next mission. It was supposed to be a tough one.

"Geo Stelar, Sonia Strumm. The 2 of you have been asked to test something out." Ace told them.

"What do you mean, Ace?" Geo asked. Omega-xis came out of his Hunter.

"Why the hell do we have to test something like this out?" Omega-xis is mad apparently.

"I'm quite Curious as well." Sonia stated. "What could you possibly have that needs us to test it?" Harp chose that moment to come out of her Hunter.

"I think there's a risk that would make you two the only ones that might be able to survive... Aside from Solo, but he wouldn't bother with something like this." Lyra stated.

"It's not a risk, per se, but a feature. We'll be sending you to the past through this particular item. This is why you've both been selected for this." Ace stated. "Testing begins in 3 days. Be here then, and you'll get some items that should still work in the past. They are a little outdated, as they don't run on EM waves, but your hunters should still work. That will allow you to communicate with each other."

Geo and Sonia nodded. "Sir."

"Dismissed." Ace stated, as they all left.

-Echo Ridge-

Geo went home almost immediately. He had to tell his parents this.

He found them in front of the TV. "Mom, Dad. I've got another mission coming up as a Commando. It's been a few years since Meteor G, and nothing of this scale has come up."

"Well, are you sure it will require your help?" Hope asked.

Hope Stelar is his mother. She is generally a kind person, but always fears for her son's safety.

"Yeah, mom. This is, I'd need better information on the past. I was planning on asking Zack for but I figured I should at least let you know." Geo told them.

"Well, I can help you on some of the information." Kelvin, his father, stated. "For example, way back when, and this is probably 2 centuries ago, EM technology didn't exist."

"What do you mean?" Geo asked.

"Back then, they did have something similar to Wizards these days. They called them NetNavis, and they've been discontinued for a long time. Wizards are the closest thing we have to NetNavis." Kelvin stated. "I should know this, working for WAZA for so long. Of course, back then, it was called NAZA and still separated. Though you're probably right on asking Zack for information. He is a brainiac."

"His Zackpedia will help out a lot as well. I'm not talking about his wizard, Pedia. No, he had it long before Wizards were even implemented. I'm guessing that back then, people had something similar to Wave Tournaments?"

Kelvin nodded. "They were called Netbattle Tournaments. From what I know, the net wasn't just a server then. It was a society for NetNavis. They are the same thing in essence, but the means are different. I'd be careful of the Net Police of that time, should you end up there. Megaman may or may not be known at that point. If there is a Megaman there, and I don't doubt there is, then you'd be better off with something somewhat different."

"How about Starforce Megaman? Should the need arrive, I'd be calling myself that, and Megaman is for short." Geo suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Kelvin stated.

"What do you mean, not a bad idea? It couldn't possibly get any worse!" Hope was worried.

"Mom, you need to relax. Remember, I've taken on the FMians and Le Mu. I went to Meteor G to stop Dealer. Every time I did that, I was going against all odds. At least this time, Sonia's going to be able to be there all the way. With the FMians she wasn't able to last long against Andromeda. Against Vega and Le Mu, she wasn't completely on my side, but she did help out in certain areas. When it came to Meteor G, she was not able to help out the majority of the way. Besides, the two of us are dating now. The Prez _still_ isn't happy that I chose Sonia over her."

"Actually, she's not happy that Megaman chose Harp Note over her. You and I both know she always had a thing for Megaman." Kelvin stated. Hope just looked at him.

"Fine... Just be careful, okay? I worry about you." Hope asked.

"I will mom. Besides, what's the worst th..."

"GEO!" Omega-xis yelled at him.

"What?" Geo asked. Omega-xis was then right next to him.

"Don't ask me what! You remember what happens every time you say that particular line?"

"Hey, it's not like something that bad could happen. I mean, come on."

"Don't even say it!" Omega-xis was obviously pissed. "I'm not just doing this for your sake, but your mother's as well. You know full well that when someone says that, chances are it will. So take my advice, and DON'T SAY THAT PHRASE!"

Kelvin and Hope looked at Omega-xis, then back at Geo. Kelvin started to chuckle. "You know, Geo, he has a point. Now I see what he doesn't want you to say, and quite frankly, I agree. Saying that will definitely make something go wrong. It always does."

Hope nodded at that. "Thanks, Omega-xis. I guess I can count on you to take care of him?"

"Sonia and Lyra are coming as well, so they'll be helping out. There's no guarantee that things will be okay, so they're making precautions. Although, if I know Sonia like I think I do, she won't let Geo get himself hurt easily." Omega-xis told them.

"MEGA!" Geo yelled, blushing. Kelvin and Hope looked at them both.

"You know it's true!" Omega-xis retorted.

"She doesn't need to do that, and she KNOWS it!"

"Won't stop her from trying!"

"That doesn't mean I have to like it!"

This was the moment someone rung the doorbell. Geo and Omega-xis were still arguing. Hope took this as a sign that she should get the door.

It was Luna, Bud and Zack. "Hey, Mrs. Stelar. Is Geo home?" Bud asked.

"Yes, but he's currently arguing with Omega-xis. Something about Sonia." Hope told them. "Although, he was planning on visiting Zack for his Zackpedia."

Zack's eyes lit up. "He wants to know everything I've found out?"

"Actually, it's for a mission he has coming up. He said he could use the information there, and its not likely that he'd need it updated." Hope told them. "Come on in."

The 3 of them walked in. The scene they saw when they walked into the room was Omega-xis and Geo sitting in opposite corners of the room, both clearly pissed.

Luna was the first to speak. "Wow, I didn't think they'd get in an argument about Sonia. Lyra, maybe. But Sonia? Not likely."

Hope nodded in agreement. "Hey Geo!" Zack walked up to him.

"Hey Zack. You think I can have a copy of the Zackpedia? The only areas I'd truly need, near as I can figure are the History and Science subjects." Geo asked, noticeably calmer than before.

"Why only those sections?"

"I've been asked to test out a Time Machine of sorts. That same mission is the reason Omega-xis and I was arguing. Sonia's coming along. He just had to mention what she'd do." Geo stated, ending off a little ticked.

"Oh, that bad huh? Anyway, I'd give you the full thing. Some of the other areas could also come in handy. You never know." Zack explained. "Better to be informed and prepared, than not informed, and winging it."

"I'm already winging it somewhat." Geo stated. "I don't know what time in particular I'd be sent to. I don't even know if I'm truly going to the past. So, I'm doing as good as I can with I know already."

Zack nodded. Bud took that moment to speak. "Hey, why didn't they choose me to come along? Taurus and I could help!"

"I think they still some Commandos here, in case something happens. Ace and Acid won't be able to handle everything himself, and the others aren't up for fighting. Tia and Jack can't Denpa Henkan due to Corvus and Virgo being deleted in Meteor G. You're the only other Commando they know is capable, so the need you here. At least that's how I'm looking at it." Geo asked.

Omega-xis came back over and went into the Hunter. "I'm not talking to you for a while. You do realize that, right?" Geo only nodded at that.

"Anyway, I'll transfer the information to your Hunter. It should come in handy." Zack stated, as he begun the transfer.

Sounds of Coughing could be heard from Omega-xis. They were ignored, naturally. "You idiot! You know how much that hurts?"

Geo didn't bother to reply. Zack smirked at that. "That's for ticking off Geo. Regardless of how true your words were, you didn't have to argue about it."

Geo smiled. "Thanks for that Zack. I'm a lot better for that. Although, I knew it would hurt him a bit, but I just didn't tell him. He had that coming."

"That he did." Zack agreed.

"Anyway, when does the mission start? I want to be there for the send off." Bud asked.

"3 days. Thankfully, you all were invited. As were my parents." Geo stated. "Sonia's mother might come, but I doubt it. I wonder how her other directors are going to react when they find out."

"That's if they find out." Hope stated. "I got word a few days back that they don't approve of her dating you, regardless of the fact you two are brothers. Going on a mission through time? They wouldn't like it. Not one bit."

It was at that moment Geo's Hunter rang. "Speak of the devil. Hey, Sonia! What's up?"

"_I told them that WAZA asked me to do something for them. They don't know what, and in all honesty, I could only guess. They're okay with it, as long as you don't come along."_ Sonia told him.

"Is there anyone else there? You know, aside from Lyra?"

"_No, there isn't. That's why I'm calling you now. I've got 10 minutes for this. They don't know that you're coming along, but they aren't coming along for the send off. Thankfully. I didn't want them there in the first place. They don't like the fact I've been hanging out with you, much less dating you."_

"If i were in their position, I would probably say the same thing. I mean come on. An ordinary boy, and an Idol. What are the odds it would work out in the public's eyes?" Geo asked.

Sonia was silent for a few seconds. _"Point taken. Anyway, I have the go. What about your parents?"_

"Well?" Geo asked.

"I'm good with it." Kelvin said.

"I'm not okay with it, but I know it has to be him. Since you're going along as well, take care of him for me." Hope told her. 

"_What kind of girl do you think I am? I'd probably take a lethal blow for him if it came down to it."_

Geo sighed and facepalmed. Omega-xis said one thing. "I told you so!"

"Shut it Omega-xis. I'm still angry at you." Geo stated.

"_What did he do this time?"_

"Nothing you really need to worry yourself with, Sonia. Anyway, I'm good here on resources. The old spot? Maybe tonight?"

"_Why not? It's not like I have anything to do tonight. Oh yeah, they know I'm Harp Note, but they don't know that you're Megaman. Think I should tell them that to get off of your case?"_

"As much as I'd hate the fact someone else would know, I think that would do some good for us. Just make sure they know not to make it go public. That's one thing I'd seriously like to avoid. I don't think my mother could handle all the press." Geo told her.

"I'm not that weak!" Hope shouted.

"I never said you were weak, mom. Trust me when I say, she's glad she's also Harp Note. That makes for great escapes from her millions of fans." Geo said.

"_He's right. I am glad for that. I just need to get out of sight, and then I'm out. I make it to Loch Mess in a few seconds. Hide out there for a few hours. Always works."_

"Yeah. I could probably handle that, but you guys could never do something like that... Okay maybe dad might, after being turned into an EM Life form, but that's not really easy. He doesn't really have anyone to teach him something like that. Omega-xis might have been able to, but he's coming along."

"_True. Think you can ask Taurus to do that? Maybe he could teach him how to."_

"Tried that. He didn't agree." Bud stated. Luna was keeping her distance.

"_Bud's there too?"_

"So is Zack and the Prez, but she's keeping her distance, for some reason." Geo told her.

"_No surprise there. She's probably still upset you chose me over her. Did you even tell her why you chose me?"_

"I don't recall telling you that reason, either. In all honesty, I didn't think it really mattered." Geo stated, shrugging.

"_You didn't. I never asked myself, but Omega-xis told Lyra, and Lyra told me. That's why I never asked, not that I'm complaining, or anything. I'm glad you chose me. I think you should explain it to her before we leave."_

"I don't really see the point in doing so, but I don't see one in not doing so."

"_Well, I've gotta go. See ya!"_

"Later, Sonia." Geo replied happily, before she hung up. "I've got some time before I get to meet her. I guess I'll explain it later on."

-3 days later, WAZA HQ-

Everyone that was invited was there, except for one that wasn't really wanted at first, but decided to come anyway. It was Sonia's lead Director.

"Sonia Strumm. I expect you to come back safely. I trust Megaman will do some good there." The man said.

"Don't worry so much." Sonia told him.

"You shouldn't really worry. I may be coming, but she can take care of herself." Geo told him. "I wouldn't let anything happen to her if I can help it, and the feeling is mutual. It always has been."

"And always will be." Sonia continued.

"Past, Present or Future doesn't matter. I'd still take care of her, and she'd do the same for me. We both know this." Geo told him.

Hope walked up to the director. "I know how you feel about them leaving for this. Trust me when I say I didn't want him to come along, but I know they can handle it. They've basically been together ever since he helped her out of a tight spot during her retirement a few years back. With the world in chaos, they've never really had a chance to settle down until after Meteor G was stopped."

The director looked at her. "I realize that they're both capable, but there's something I don't get." He turned back to Geo. "Why don't you want anyone to know you're Megaman? I mean, anyone else would rather shout it to the world."

"I'm not normal. I never really was. I don't like to be the center of attention, and I like the Megaman Fangirls even less. It's like Sonia with her fans. She can't stand them. Besides, I may be able to get rid of them, but my parents, who have a direct relation to me, will be hounded by the press. I still doubt they could handle all of that. It's protection of those that are close to me. I lost my father once, and that's not something I want to repeat." Geo explained.

"Is that why you're so hung up on keeping him close?" The director asked Sonia.

"That's one of the reasons, yes. He's my first brother. The only one who bothered to help me out when I was alone. He's more like me than anyone else I've known, and I'm glad I actually retired for a while. Otherwise, I might not have met him, and I would not be the same as I am now." Sonia explained.

"If not for her being so pushy back then, I'd still be a loner. I was the only one who didn't care whether she was an Idol, a singer, or whatever. She was highly depressed, and I came to help, knowing full well what it's like to feel alone. We've been together that long. Nothing you can say on that. I'm not denying I didn't really want to have a brother, but I didn't want to see her alone. I've been down that road, and believe me, it's not a good path to take." Geo told him.

"Just get going. Geo, I'm glad to know she's in good hands. Be it physically, or emotionally. You're a fine man. Definitely not the way most see you. Don't worry about your secret about Megaman. It's safe with us."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Geo told him. Ace took that moment to show up.

"You two ready?" Ace asked. They both nodded. "Well, you better be. There's no guarantee you'll be coming back. You realize that right?" 2 nods. "Then Trans in to the machine right here, and go through the warp hole. That should send you to the past. You've already got the TPS installed?" 2 nods. "Then get going."

They stood apart from the others. "Denpa Henkan!"

"Sonia Strumm,"

"Geo Stelar,"

"On air!" They both Wave changed. Everyone present knew they could do this, but the Director was a little surprised that she wasn't joking.

"Any doubts I had on you Geo, are now gone. Get going." the director told him. Megaman nodded.

"Harp Note?" Harp Note nodded, and they both went into the machine. They found the Warp Hole quickly and went through it.

-ACDC town-

Lan Hikari was in his room, doing his homework.

"Hey, Megaman?" Lan asked.

"Yeah, Lan?" The Navi in his PET asked.

"How do you think we'll do in the tournament in a few weeks? You and I both know that anything can happen." Lan asked.

"Don't know. We can only wait to find out. Can't say much else. You should get back to your homework. You know your mom would have a fit if you didn't finish it." Megaman told him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Lan went back to work.

That was a fluctuation came in, right above ACDC town. It caught Megaman's attention. "Lan, do you feel that?"

He turned his head to the window. "Yeah, I did. Hopefully Scilabs can do something about it without us."

Just then his mother came into the room. "Lan, did you cause that disruption downstairs just to get out of doing homework?"

"What disruption?" Lan asked. "All I know is there was a fluctuation outside somewhere. I know I still have homework, and I'm hoping Scilabs doesn't call me to check it out so I can finish it quickly."

She seemed to accept that answer. "How do I know you're not lying?" That shot that idea down. Just then, Lan's PET went off. "Lan, it's Scilabs."

"Argh!" Lan was sending his hands through his hair. "Yes?"

"_Lan Hikari. You're currently in ACDC town, correct?"_

"Yes, I am. Unfortunately, I have homework, and my mother won't let me check it out." Lan replied.

"_So you know why I called?"_

"Unfortunately. Megaman sensed the fluctuation, and told me. Apparently some of the appliances downstairs were affected by it." Lan told him.

"Lan. Go ahead."

"What's with the sudden change?" Lan asked.

"I thought you did cause that just to get out of it. Now I know you're not lying about that. So go ahead and check it out. Just be back for dinner."

-elsewhere in ACDC-

Sonia and Geo were standing in the park. "Looks like we made it." Geo stated.

"It seems like we went back 203 years." Sonia said, looking at her hunter.

"What do you know? The time of NetNavis. Omega-xis and Lyra are gonna have to be called NetNavis for now." Geo stated. "After all, they are similar to NetNavis."

"Well, let's see what we can find out about this area. That's the first thing we should do. Focus on contacting them later." Sonia suggested.

"Agreed."

00000x00000

This is the end of the chapter.

To answer questions that I'm sure will come up:

1: Is Geo supposed to be related to Lan?

The answer here is no, he's not.

2: Is this going to be a SoniaXGeo fic?

Depends on what you mean by that. Pairing yes. Is the story dependent on that pairing? No.

3: How come they appeared in their human forms?

After they came out of the Warp Hole, they were still in Denpa Ningen state. I define a Denpa Ningen, as a Human that has merged with a Denpa Life form. Meaning Starforce Megaman is a Denpa Ningen, while Geo is a Human. At the same time, Harp Note is a Denpa Ningen, while Sonia is a Human. All they did was deactivated the Denpa Henkan when they landed.

4: Do their Hunter-VGs still work in the past?

Yes they do.

5: Will Geo and Sonia reveal that they are from the future?

Undecided, though not likely. I mean how many people would believe you if you said you were from the future? Think on that.

Any other questions, leave in a review. I'll answer them if I can. If I can't, or don't know, I won't send a reply. Replies will be sent via PM, so if you have a question that's not listed, I just hope you have a way to receive it, as the answers will not be posted with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman or anything of the like.

**Chapter 2:** Chance meeting

Lan Hikari went straight to the park, where he found two new people. He walked up to them, wondering who they were.

"Hey, you guys must be new here. Name's Lan Hikari." Lan greeted.

Geo and Sonia looked at him. "Geo Stelar."

"Sonia Strumm."

"Nice to meet you. Anyway, there was a bit of a disturbance near here. I was called to check it out. Did you notice anything strange a few minutes ago?" Lan asked.

They both looked at each other, then back at him. "No." They replied simultaneously.

"We were too busy admiring each other to notice anything else." Geo told him.

"If it wasn't for Lyra, I wouldn't have known anything happened at all." Sonia said. "Apparently it happened right above us."

"Right above you?" Lan looked up. "Do you know how?" They both shrugged. They knew how, they caused it.

"Dang." He pulled out his PET. "Megaman, can you call Scilabs?"

"Way ahead of you." Megaman replied.

"_This is Scilabs. What's your report, Lan?"_

"Whatever that disturbance was, whatever caused it got away. Although, it happened in the sky. Not on the Network, like I thought it would be." Lan replied.

"_How did you figure this out?"_

"Two people were standing right underneath the disturbance. Should I send them to you?"

"_Are they with you now?"_

"Yes sir, they are."

"_Well what exactly did you two see? Details are important."_

"We didn't really see anything. Too caught up in what we were doing, which is kind of personal. If not for her Navi, Lyra, we wouldn't have noticed period. My Navi, Omega-xis, didn't really care much for that, as he was probably too busy gagging. He never really liked things like that." Geo said.

"_Hmm... Strange. Your Navi's names are not recorded anywhere. Are you sure you're telling the truth?"_

"Completely... Sir." Geo said. "Besides, we're new to the area, so I'm not surprised you can't find anything on us, or our Navis. They're a different type, the likes of which, I doubt even Scilabs has seen. Heck, I doubt NAZA has seen anything like them. They are unique to us, and their programming is different from normal Navis."

"_That's extremely strange. Lan, tell them I'd like to see them. Their Navis are obviously not on record. If their names aren't, then we might have a situation on our hands."_

"There's no need for that sir." Sonia stated. "If it comes to Net battles, our style is different than other Navis. We work together in the most literal state possible. If you know what I mean."

"Really?" Lan was suddenly excited. "Then why don't I see how you do? There's a smaller Net battlefield in the store nearby. We can go for a Net battle right now. Besides, I've been bored with homework. This should get my mind off things."

"_Lan, pay attention. I know you're excited about a new opponent, but remember. You're a part of Scilabs and NAZA. Do what you have to do, to find out what you can."_

"He hung up." Megaman said.

"Damn. Alright, let's go!" Lan told them.

Geo and Sonia walked with him into the store.

They saw the table, and noticed the slot. "You said your Netbattling skills are different from most. I'm arguably the best Netbattler out there. You can tell I'm excited about this."

Geo and Sonia looked at each other. "Sure, why not?" Sonia stated, before walking up to it. "Lyra, you want this alone, or together?"

"Why not together? I was never much of a fighter on my own anyway." Lyra replied.

"Alright." Sonia replied.

"What's the delay?" Lan asked.

"Oh, just finding out how we're gonna do this. You send in your Navi and don't worry about me disappearing." Sonia stated.

"What do you mean disappearing?" Lan asked.

"You'll see."

"Megaman, Link up!"

Sonia whispered. "Denpa Henkan. Sonia Strumm, on air." She disappeared, causing confusion.

"Where did she go?" Lan asked Geo.

"Why don't you ask your Navi?" Geo replied.

"Megaman?"

"There's someone else in here. She looks similar. Could be her Navi. Hit the projector. Maybe her friend knows." Megaman replied. Lan did so, and was surprised.

"Damn. I figured as much. I wonder if she'll go all out?" Geo asked no one in particular.

"That's her Navi?" Lan asked. "She doesn't look like much, but I know better."

"Believe me when I say, that's not really her Navi. Her name is Harp Note, and that's the fusion between her Navi, Lyra, and Sonia. This is what we meant by our style being different than most."

"_Thanks for the Update, Geo. You didn't have to tell him all of that."_

"He would've figured it out eventually. You know that as well as I do." Geo replied.

"_Fine. At least you didn't tell him of my usual attacks."_

-Battlefield-

Megaman and Harp Note looked at each other. "May the best Navi win." Megaman said.

"I plan on it." Harp Note replied.

The bell rang, signaling the start. "Megabuster!" Megaman started shooting Harp Note, who was dodging them easily, and in ways never seen in a Navi. She got above him and a pair of speakers appeared. "Shock Note!"

Two musical notes came out of the speakers, surprising Megaman, who barely dodged the explosions they caused.

"Battle Chip, Longsword!" Megaman's left arm turned into a longsword. He charged Harp Note, only to miss.

"Come on, be more original! Machine Gun Shot!" Several cords surrounded Megaman, immobilizing him. "Pulse Song!" Harp Note strummed the Guitar, sending out a Pulse that hit Megaman dead on, nearly knocking him out. She landed right afterwards. "Had enough?"

"Not by a longshot." Megaman said.

"Mega, we're done here." Lan told him. "You're injured. I don't want to see you hurt, even after everything that's happened so far. She's already done more damage to you than every time Bass went up against you combined. Jack out."

"Oh man!" Megaman said, before disappearing in a Blue light.

"Well, looks like we won, huh?" Harp Note asked.

"Seems like it." the Guitar replied. "Trans out!" Harp Note disappeared in a Pink Light.

-Store-

Lan was surprised at that upset. Sonia appeared in front of it, in her normal clothes. "I hope you have some idea of my battle style now. I wasn't sure if you've seen it, so I went about Half strength. If I had gone all out, I probably would have won in one hit at that rate."

Geo nodded. "Well, I guess that's it. You're obviously a kind hearted person. You care for your Navi, and that's not something you see often. I'm glad to have met you."

"As am I. I had a lot of fun facing off with Megaman." Sonia said. "Let's get going, Geo. We have to find a Hotel soon. After all, it is getting late."

Geo nodded. "See ya, Lan. Hope we meet again some day."

"Likewise, Geo." Lan replied.

Geo and Sonia walked out of the store.

Lan walked out next, heading home.

"Hey Megaman, did you get everything from that fight?"

"Yeah, Lan. I can't believe they did that much so fast. It's like they know what I can do, and adjusted accordingly. If we end up fighting them in a life or death fight, I doubt we could win." Megaman replied.

"They're that good?" Lan asked.

"Yeah. It surprised me, to tell the truth. Her movements were not like that of normal Navis. I can't even do that with a cross change. She reacted too fast for any Navi and Operator can." Megaman replied.

"Megaman, you think you can send the battle data to Scilabs in a message? That could help us out." Lan asked.

"Think I should tell them she didn't go all out?"

"That would help." Lan replied.

"Will do." Megaman told him. Lan had gotten home right then and there.

-with Geo-

They had found a hotel easily, and checked in. They got a simple room, and it was fine with them.

Geo had set up a comm link to a satellite. "WAZA, can you hear me?"

A picture of Ace appeared. _"Geo? You okay? How's Sonia?"_

"We're both good. Everything went smoothly. We got sent back 203 years. We already met up with Lan Hikari. Scilabs had picked up on our arrival as a disturbance. Lan was sent to check it out, since we landed in ACDC town." Geo replied. "We can still Denpa Henkan, which is good for us. Our Hunters work fine."

"Also, I kicked Megaman's butt. The one of this time, not Geo." Sonia added. "Come to think of it, his style is similar to yours, Geo."

"I guess that's why I call my Denpa form Megaman, huh?" Geo half asked. "Anyway, how's things over there?"

"_Your mother's already worried. Your father? Not so much. Sonia's Director is hoping she'll survive for us to bring her back. Unfortunately, after the jump, the thing shut down. It's gonna take at least 3 months for the repairs, and another month or so to gather the energy required."_ Ace replied.

"So, we're here for 4 months, at the least, huh?" Geo asked no one. "We'll work things out. Although, Scilabs already knows about us. By now, they probably have some kind of data on Harp Note's battle with Megaman. We'll be calling me Starforce Megaman here. I kind of regained the power to activate Star Break. Thank Omega-xis for that. Tribe on is also possible, but I can only go Thunder Zerker, Meaning Tribe king is not possible. Noise Change is also off the list of usable Transformations. Not enough noise emitters."

"_Roger that. Keep in touch, but you only need to check in once a week. Also, find out what you can about that time. There are some things that aren't certain about that time period. We could use this as an opportunity to figure out the truth of History."_

"Should we go to Scilabs? They've obviously got the information we need." Sonia asked.

"I don't think we should. Not unless they ask us to come, which is highly likely after that little battle. We can't even call that a fight." Geo said.

"True." Sonia replied.

"_Anyway, any messages for the others?"_

"Tell my parents that I'm okay. There doesn't seem to be any problems here at the moment. The closest thing we've got is Scilabs on us." Geo said.

"Let my director know that's I'm okay as well. Also, tell Luna I'm laughing my rear end off because I got stuck in the past with Geo, and she didn't. Make sure you don't play this if it's being recorded. We got here a few hours ago, so you know. We just did a little searching." Sonia told him.

"Tell Bud and Zack that we're just fine, and Luna to not worry too much. I wouldn't want her to go after Lan's Navi. That would suck." Geo added. "Oh yeah, the Zackpedia is actually quite accurate. I even got a map of the entire area of this time. Everything we need to get around is in there. Rumors that surfaced, those that were disproved, those that were proven, everything, so tell him I said thanks."

"_Roger that. Anything else of interest?"_

"Well, from what I can tell, that Megaman uses a slower version of Starforce Megaman, and less dangerous in my opinion. Seriously. He's a lot weaker than Geo." Sonia stated.

"Remember, we're not of this time. We have better technology than they do, so it's obvious that my style is more advanced than his, though they are similar." Geo added.

"_Copy that. Out."_

"Well, looks like we're on our own." Geo said. 

"Seems like it, Geo." Sonia told him. "What do you think we should do?"

"Dunno. I think we should just check out the Net, probably take part in the tournament that's supposed to be in a few weeks. At least Omega-xis and I will. You want to go for it?" Geo asked.

"I'm not going for the Tournament. You can if you want, though. I'll be cheering for you all the way."

"Good to know. Let's get some rest. We'll need it for later."

"Sure thing. I'll take the couch." Sonia told him.

"No, you should get the bed. It's bound to be more comfortable than the couch." Geo replied.

"Then why don't we share the bed?" Sonia asked. Geo blushed at that. "Don't worry, I know not to go that far. Besides, that's not even something I'm worried about. I know you wouldn't do something like that. I trust you."

Geo was still blushing like crazy. He ended up fainting. Sonia caught him, and placed him in the bed. Omega-xis left Geo's Hunter. "You really don't want to take advantage of him?"

"Why would I do that, Omega-xis?" Sonia asked.

"Because with him like this, he can't do a thing to stop it. Not like he wouldn't like it."

"Sorry, but I'm not that kind of person. It's tempting, but I know better." Sonia retorted.

"I wouldn't tell him anything. You have my word."

"Why would you want that?" Sonia asked.

"I'm bored. It would give me something good to watch. Just know that if you change your mind, I won't care, and won't tell him." Omega-xis went back into Geo's hunter.

_'I could do everything I wanted to do to him, and he wouldn't be the wiser. NO! Bad, Sonia, Bad! Chase away the dirty thoughts!'_

"Lyra, can you play the usual lullaby? I really need to fall asleep before I lose it." Sonia said, after she changed.

Some music started playing, and Sonia fell asleep quickly.

-the next day-

Geo woke up first, and noticed that Sonia was sound asleep. He then noticed that she was right next to him. In the same bed. Geo tried getting out without disturbing her.

He failed. The moment he tried getting out of bed, Sonia took her arm and put it over him. _'Ah, screw it. Just enjoy the moment.'_

"Hey, kid. It's about time you woke up." Omega-xis said.

"What happened, Omega? She didn't do anything, did she?" Geo asked.

"Nah, she was too scared to do anything like that. She's got integrity, that's for sure."

Geo sighed in relief. "At least I know I can trust her like this."

He then heard Lyra. "You know, Geo. Meggy did suggest Sonia have her way with you after you passed out. He even said he'd keep it a secret." Geo tensed. "Good thing she didn't. She was worried about losing her cool like that, and wanted to fall asleep fast. Even going as far as asking me for help. She normally doesn't unless she can't sleep. Even then it's rare."

Geo sighed again. "She did say it was tempting, though. She probably didn't want to betray you like that, so she did everything she could to make sure she didn't. Hang on, I'll wake her up."

It took 3 minutes for Sonia to wake up and notice what she was doing. She pulled her arm away quickly. "S-sorry."

"Uh... thanks. I didn't really want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful. Almost like an Angel." Geo said, without noticing what he was saying. Sonia blushed at that. Then he noticed what he said, and, in turn, blushed himself.

"You think we should take a walk around town?" Geo asked, after he got over the awkward moment.

"Why not? It's not like there's anything else to do like that." Sonia replied.

"Hmm... Why not go here?" he activated his hunter and pointed out a mall. "Surely they have something to eat. Then we can look for something else to do. Malls do have a lot of advertising."

"True. Did you learn that with me?"

"Not really. I just learned it when trying to hide from Luna. You tend to pick up on a few things when you're hiding. You should know that as well as I do." Geo replied.

"That is true. Though normally, I'm looking for people that could spot me. It helps that I'm usually in my Denpa Ningen form."

"That doesn't help me that much. Remember, Luna was after Megaman. She'd find me no matter what form I was in." Geo told her. "I just found a few things, that seemed interesting at the time, and remembered them for later. Wave Roads?"

"Why not?"

"Denpa Henkan!"

"Sonia Strumm,"

"Geo Stelar,"

"On air!" They both turned into their Denpa Ningen state, and walked out the window, getting on the wave road.

-Electopia Mall-

Geo and Sonia disengaged their Denpa Henkan, and went inside. They found the food court easily. Luckily, WAZA sent a few million Zennys to their Hunters. How they do that with the machine down is a mystery in itself.

After they ate, they both went Window-shopping, looking at Ads for future events. One caught their attention. It was the flier for the Netbattle Tournament. "As I thought. It's the Tournament I mentioned yesterday. Says here it starts in 3 weeks. We'll be here that long. Why don't I participate? Could help out."

"Why not? It says that Sign-ups started Yesterday, so you could sign up right now. Line's right over there." Sonia pointed at a desk. They both walked over to it.

"Hello there. Are you both signing up for the Tournament?" The receptionist asked.

"I am. She's not that kind of person, though she would do some good herself." Geo stated.

"Name and Navi?"

"Geo Stelar. Navi is Omega-xis or SF Mega. It works both ways, as I'm sure both would appear."

"You have two Navis?"

"No, I have one. It just has 2 forms. One he acts on his own, the other we work together. Omega-xis doesn't look like other Navis, while SF Mega does. Not likely to come along until the finals though." Geo explained.

"I see. A Multi-form Navi. Alright then. Geo Stelar, Omega-xis, Multi-form. That about cover it?"

"That'll work." Geo said.

It was at that moment that Lan showed up with his friends. He was coming to sign up, as was one of his friends. He noticed Geo immediately. "Hey, we've got two people willing to sign up here."

Geo looked at them and saw Lan. "Ah, Lan Hikari. Same as last time?"

"You know it. Once again, Dex is coming along with his Gutsman." Lan replied.

"Hey Lan. What's up?" Geo asked.

"About time you noticed me. You participating as well?" Lan asked.

"Sure am. Sonia isn't up for it. She did give me the low down on your Netbattle style. I can honestly say, I'd need to go all out to beat you."

"What? You're girlfriend's Navi is stronger than yours?" Lan raised an Eyebrow.

"That's not why. You'll find out if I go up against a big enough challenge. If you come up as an opponent for me, I'm going all out. Otherwise, Omega-xis is on his own. He knows the limits, and can do things easily against normal Navis. Hopefully you go all out. That would provide a good fight for both of us. I just hope it doesn't happen until the final match. That's when it would really count." Geo explained.

"Well, just know I'm not going to hold back on you. After seeing what your girlfriend did to Megaman I know that we should be cautious with you. Especially if you're better than her." Lan said, confusing the others... aside from Dex.

"Lan, is she really that good?"

"Remember all those times Megaman and I faced off with Bass?" Dex nodded. "She did more than that in less than a minute. That was combined. She even said she was going half strength afterwards."

Dex nodded. "If he's better than her, and we go up against him, I'm probably gonna lose. Won't stop me from trying, though."

"I admire that." Geo said. "By the way, Sonia. Doesn't he somewhat remind you of Bud?"

"Come to think of it, he does." Sonia replied. Dex looked at them. "Who's this Bud of yours?"

"His name is Bud Bison. I guess you could say he's got the toughest stomach I've ever seen." Geo said.

"Well, I wonder how well he'd fare against me in a Burger Eating contest." Dex told him.

"Your friend Bud would lose instantly." A female in pink said. "My name is Mayl. I'm not entering, but I'll be watching."

"Hey, Geo. You remember that Prank Omega played on Bud? You know the whole 'Juice' incident?" Sonia suggested.

"You really want to tell them that?" Geo asked.

"Why not? It would prove just how tough his stomach is."

Dex was listening intently. "Come on. How bad could he take?"

"Omega-xis tried pulling a prank on Bud, changing his juice into Bleach. He was coughing, but overall he was fine. Good enough to go to school the next day, and still walk normally. After that little prank, I asked him to go to the nurse, wondering if he was okay. Turns out he was fine with the Bleach in his stomach. Sonia and I are the only ones who actually knew what happened. I still can't believe he did that." Geo explained.

Dex sweatdropped. "That's rough."

"I'll tell you right here and now. Omega-xis has a mind of his own. He's a natural Warrior, and can fight without me. With me though, I can tell you right here and now, he's leaps and bounds above what he is alone." Geo explained. "He does like to play pranks every now and then. Nothing that involves Viruses, believe me that's counter productive. Of course, he loves taking them out too, but they always take time to capture, and he doesn't like wasting time."

Lan nodded. "By the way, you said you and Sonia have unique Navis. Yet, the sign-up sheet says you have Multi-form Navis. Those are rare, sure. But not Unique."

Geo looked at Sonia. "You didn't see one form of hers. You went up against the Second form. Something she thought she needed, apparently."

"I may have been wrong there, though." Sonia smiled. "Anyway, Geo, why don't we head someplace quieter?"

"You wanna go for some music?" Geo asked, earning a nod. "Why not? See ya, Lan. Oh, if Scilabs wants to watch over our Navi's they'll have a hard time doing so. That's all I'll say." Geo and Sonia ran off.

"They look cute together." Mayl said.

"Lan, what were they talking about?" A shorter girl, that looked like a rich kid, asked.

"Remember when I told you all that Megaman was beaten yesterday, Yai?" Lan asked.

"Remember when I said I don't believe you?" Yai replied.

"Yes, I do, but that girl has the Navi that did so." Lan said. Everyone was shocked. "Her Navi is that powerful?" Mayl asked.

"Dex, remember what I just said about her Navi? The Bass Reference?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe any Navi is that powerful. It must be pretty slow, if it's that powerful." Dex replied. Lan shook his head. "That's definitely not the case. Her Navi was so graceful with her movements, it's close to impossible to do stuff like that in the midst of battle against an entirely new opponent. We're still waiting for Scilabs to get back to us on the results of her possible strengths. One thing's for sure: She's a force to be reckoned with."

Everyone else was silent, as they continued to walk.

00000x00000

Chapter 2 done.

You're probably wondering how this is going down. A few things to Note:

Sonia is not trying to be the perverted type, and only wants Geo to be happy. Geo would probably like it, but she doesn't think its a good idea to do that in the past. They'll be heading back to the future, anyway.

As much as Geo wants to do something like that, he won't admit it, nor will he take advantage of her. They trust each other enough, to do that, and not get any crazy ideas... Okay, crazier ideas. They've gone way past crazy on the field of battle. Of that I can guarantee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman or anything of the like.

**Chapter 3: **Scilabs

It's been 3 days since Lan first encountered Geo and Sonia. Lan was playing with his friends when he got a call.

"Lan, it's Scilabs." Megaman said.

"_Lan, we've finally got some idea as to that Navi you encountered. Head over to Scilabs, immediately. We may have a massive threat on our hands."_

"Alright. Lan out. Mayl, can you call my mom and tell her that Scilabs wants to see me about that disturbance the other day?" Lan asked.

"Sure thing, Lan. Anything else?" Mayl replied.

"Not right now. I've got to find out everything I can before the tournament. I still haven't come across Geo's Navi on the Net." Lan told his friends before he got up.

It was at that point a strange man came up to them. "Did you just say Geo?" Everyone there turned their heads to him.

He was wearing strange clothes, with a symbol that looked like 2 F's facing each other, with a Square in between the top leg. His hair was white. Lan looked at him strangely. "Well?"

"Who wants to know?" Lan asked.

"An old Rival. Do you know where he is?" the man asked.

"I see him around, but he moves around too quickly, to tell you for sure." Lan stated.

"Next time you see him, tell him Rogue is looking for him. He'll know who it is." The man said, before walking off.

"Lan, who was that?" Dex asked.

"I don't know. Apparently, someone that thinks his Navi can rival Geo's Navi. If what he says is true, he's another one to worry about." Lan stated. "Anyway, I better get going."

-Scilabs, a few hours later-

Lan walked up to Chaud. "What's up, Chaud?"

"The Battle Data you sent 3 days ago. We've analyzed it, and no Net Navi created to date has those capabilities." The boy said.

"Well, I found out 2 days back that their Navis are Multi-form Navis. Geo Stelar and Sonia Strumm are their names." Lan said.

"There's another problem. There are no records of either of them until 3 days ago. The next time you run into them, the Net Police are going to be after their Navis."

"I don't even know what Geo's Navi looks like. I do know what Sonia's looks like. After all, Megaman and I went up against her Second form." Lan said.

"Well, Protoman is currently looking for them as we speak. I'm not really watching over them. We have come to the decision that these are new Navis. They are too advanced to be considered such." Chaud explained.

"Well, Geo Stelar and his Navi are going to participate in the upcoming Tournament. Sonia and her Navi will not. They are obviously connected to something. Also, I found out someone else is looking for Geo. Apparently, his Navi is called Rogue." Lan stated.

"Chaud, I found Harp Note. It seems Megaman is right next to her, but that's impossible." Protoman said, from Chaud's PET.

"Protoman, give us a picture." Chaud ordered.

A picture came onto the screen.

-with Harp Note-

"Mega, you really think its a good idea to do this? I mean, with what I did it's highly likely the Net Police are going to go after us." Harp Note said.

"I know, but kicking that Megaman's rear end was kind of his fault. He didn't really have the right information. He's lucky that Lan actually called it off right after you hit him with that Pulse Song. He could've seriously gotten hurt if he didn't." SF Megaman replied. "Remember, we're not normal Navis. I'd protect you with my life, and you know that."

"True as that is, I still think something is going on here. It's like we're being watched." Harp Note stated.

That was when Omega-xis spoke up. "She's right, kid. There is someone watching us. No one we've encountered yet, so be careful."

"Thanks for the warning, Omega-xis." SF Megaman replied.

It was at that point, a Navi in a red suit, with a sword on his arm walked up to them. "Harp Note, you are under arrest by the Net Police."

"Told ya, Megaman. You want to take him on? Maybe show him a bit of what you can do? I mean, you don't want to get out of practice, do you?" Harp Note suggested.

"Hang on, you're Protoman, right?" SF Megaman asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"If you are, then you're obviously with NAZA, or the National Police. Just know that we aren't a threat to your country, or your planet. If you want to know something about us that no one else would think, come in a little closer. It's not something others should hear." SF Megaman told him.

"Why should I trust you?" Protoman replied, obviously alert.

"Because I have problems trusting people myself. I always did after my father went missing. Oh, is Lan's watching this as well?" SF Megaman asked, making Protoman tense. "I'll take you tensing up as a yes. You wanted to know about Geo and Sonia's Navis? Well this is the second form, though you've seen hers. Thing is, there's something about us that you don't know, nor did you think was possible. That's what I was going to tell him."

Protoman looked up. "What is he talking about, Chaud?"

"_Lan?"_

"_Listen to him, for now. Geo is a lot more trustworthy than most. He even told me he was glad that I called off the match between Megaman and Harp Note."_

Protoman walked up to him, while SF Megaman whispered the secret.

"We're not really Navis. I'm really Geo Stelar, and Harp Note is really Sonia Strumm. We combine with our Wizards, as we call them, to make the forms we are in now. We can enter any electronic device, or even access the Internet like this. We can even travel around in the Real World like this."

SF Megaman backed up, while Protoman looked at him strangely. "Why should I believe any of that?"

"_What did he say, Protoman?"_

"I'd rather you not go public with that Information. In this form, I am called Star Force Megaman. There's a reason for that, but I'll only go into that if absolutely necessary. She's called Harp Note in that form. So please, refer to us as such when we're on here." SF Megaman said.

"You tell me that, when I could easily say that to any officer, any you want me to keep it a secret? Why would that be?" Protoman asked, his tone was a lot less edgy, and Geo realized it.

"Well, I was never one that liked Publicity. My abilities are far beyond that of NetNavis, and I told Lan that there's little to no way you would find out anything on me from the Databases anywhere the planet." He replied.

Protoman looked up again. "Hey, Chaud?"

"_Yeah, I heard that. Just where are you from?"_

"You wouldn't believe us, even if we told you." Harp Note replied.

Protoman looked at her, and back at SFMM. He then looked back up. "You know, she's got a point."

"_Try us. I've seen my share of crazy."_ Lan told them.

"Ever met someone from 203 years into the future?"

Protoman glared at SFMM.

"_Okay, they've got a point there. I haven't heard anything that crazy. I mean, I haven't seen anything that crazy before."_ Lan replied. _"Oh yeah. You know anything about a guy named Rogue?"_

Harp Note and SF Megaman both tensed. "Please tell me he's _not_ here."

Protoman switched his gaze between the two of them. "What's so bad about that Rogue guy?"

"He's the only one to ever stand on Equal Ground with me, and still kick my ass. Even how I am now, he's still a hard fight every time I face off with him. He's like us, somewhat. He doesn't combine with his Wizard, which he uses as a Sword. His human name is Solo. Believe me when I say, if you can't win against me, you don't stand a chance against him. His EM Barrier is one thing that always pisses me off."

"_Human form?"_

"He's got white hair, though he looks about my age." SFMM made a screen appear in front of him. A symbol appeared on the screen. "He usually has this symbol on his outfit. Either form." Lan got a good look at it.

"_Oh damn. Yeah, he knows you. He walked up to my friends and me before I came here. He said to tell Geo that he's looking for him."_

"SHIT!" SFMM yelled, causing Harp Note to knock on his head. "Language."

"You do realize what this means right? I mean, he wouldn't go back in time over 200 years, just to find me for a fight. There's something of value in this time, and he's after it. You know how he is, Harp Note." He told her.

"Yes, I know how he is. Still, I don't see how Mu has anything to do with this time period." She replied.

Protoman watched them bicker. "Why else would he bother to come here? I know its not just a fight, because he could do so when we got back after they fixed the machine that brought us here."

"I know. This just doesn't make any sense to me either." HN replied.

"Are you two done?" Protoman asked, his tone cold again.

SFMM looked up. "Did he say where he'll be waiting for us?"

"_No, why?"_

"I need to know just why he's here. He doesn't do anything that doesn't benefit him in any way. This is something that doesn't."

"Wait a minute. Remember when they said History was a little sketchy at this point? You think he has something to do with it?" HN asked.

SFMM looked at her and nodded. He turned back to Protoman. "Protoman, if you come across him be careful of his sword. It's not like other swords. He's almost killed me several times with it."

Harp Note nodded. "I should know. I've had to bail him out from the guy a few..." She was cut off by a voice that SFMM and HN recognized all to quickly.

"About time I found you." The voice said. They turned around and saw Rogue. "What are you doing here?"

"When you guys went into that warp hole, I was dragged along. I knew that you were in the area. So what the hell happened, and where the fuck are we?" Rogue asked, somewhat rudely.

"Well, that answers one question." SFMM said. "You're stuck here, just like us."

"That doesn't answer either of my questions." Rogue told him.

"We're not in our time. Near as I can figure, you're probably in cryostasis at this point in time. This is 203 years before our time. That's how far back we were sent. Put simply, we're in the past." HN told him.

Rogue was Silent. "When can you go back?"

"4 months, at the least." SFMM told him.

"You're both useless."

"It's not our fault the machine broke down when we got sent through." He replied.

Protoman was watching them with Interest. "Chaud, I think they're not kidding."

"_You aren't seriously considering they're telling the truth."_

"Think about it. Their abilities are far beyond what we thought was possible for a Navi. Multi-form or not, no Navi is that good. And the way they're arguing, its like they do so on a regular basis."

"_Protoman's right, Chaud. They probably are telling the truth."_

"I can't say I completely believe them, but its possible. We'd need to keep a close eye on them. Especially that Rogue Character." Protoman stated.

"Good luck with that." Harp Note was right next to Protoman watching the other 2 bicker. "Rogue is about as untraceable to us, as we are to you guys before this. He's too hard for us to keep track of, so eventually, we let him come to us. Also, I take it he told you about Geo and Sonia?"

"He did, though I don't believe that's possible. Its one thing to merge a Navi with another Navi. Merging a Navi with a Human? Unheard of." Protoman told her.

"Well, where we're from, there are only a select few who can do so. Each one has an FMian with them, and they are unnaturally aware of a separate world among ours. We call it the Wave World, mainly because it's where Denpa Life Forms exist. Its basically a world overlapping ours. A Denpa Ningen, such as me and Star Force Megaman, can exist in both worlds in a snap. A Normal Human can't see the Wave World."

"Then how can we tell if you're telling the truth? Where's the proof?" Protoman asked.

Harp Note looked up. "Hey, Lan. Did you notice the strange glasses on Geo's head? It had a Green lens, with more yellowish lines going around from the center?"

"_Yeah. What about them?"_

"Those aren't normal Glasses. It's called a Visualizer. They once belonged to his father, so they have a sentimental value. Thing is, it allows him to look at the Wave World, just by looking through them. If you want the proof the Wave World exists, you'd have to convince him to let you use it. It's not likely, though. He doesn't even let me use it. Heck, he doesn't even let his own mother use it." Harp Note told them.

SFMM and Rogue looked at her. "What are you talking about?" Rogue asked.

"Oh, they just want some proof of the Wave World. Us being here isn't enough, apparently." HN told them.

"Impossible." SFMM replied. "The only way they would get any sort of proof is from my father's Visualizer, and you know that I don't even let my mother use it. What makes you think I'd let them use it?"

"Well, since it was your father's at one point, you and him are the only ones who ever used it, right?"

"Yeah, and since Mr. Boreal gave them to me, I haven't let anyone else touch them, much less use them. Not even my father has used it since then. He even asked me why I still wear them, even though I could always Denpa Henkan and check it out personally. When I told him, he never asked again."

"Let me guess... You told him the same thing you told me when I asked?"

"Bingo. They hold too much value to me. To someone else, they could just be a pair of glasses, probably worth 1000 Zennys. To me, they're priceless. What's more is, even in our time, they're one of a kind. I don't intend on giving them up for anything." SFMM told him.

"_We're going to need some sort of proof, you do realize that, right?"_ Chaud told them.

"Yeah, I do. Regardless of the fact we're 203 years in the past, we can still contact WAZA of our time. We don't have to check in until 4 days from now. Every week we have to, even if only to let our parents know that we're safe. Lan, you're welcome to come along, and so can Protoman's NetOp. I believe his name is Eugene Chaud. Am I correct?"

"_How do you know that? No one calls me by Eugene. Not even my own mother does."_

"We told you, didn't we?" SFMM told them. "Anyway, we're currently staying at the Seaview Hotel. We'll see you both there. Lan, I don't think your friends have clearance for this kind of stuff, so I suggest you not tell them about it. Just know that Dex and Gutsman are gonna get their ass kicked in the Tournament. He's another one that I'll be going this form on. I figure he must be good for you to actually like going up against them every tournament. He's at least a fun opponent."

Rogue grabbed his shoulder. "As much as I hate to say it, I'll have to stick with you until I can get back."

"Wishing you could re-think joining the Commandos?" SFMM asked.

"Not by a longshot. This is only a temporary measure." Rogue replied, a little ticked.

"Didn't think you would. Iron Island. See you there, Rogue." SFMM went out, Rogue following suit.

"Sorry about the little mix up, but if you want some information on the future, I think its best if you don't ask anything specific. Stick to Wave World questions, and don't bother asking about deaths, events you can gamble on, or how the technology of our time works. We can't answer much on the latter anyway. Lan, tell Mayl that I like her choice of Clothing. I wasn't able to back at the mall."

"_I'll let her know. You better be ready when we get there."_

"I'm not worried about that. The one thing I'm worried about is if those two start fighting. It never ends pretty." Harp Note said. "See you then." She left.

Protoman looked up. "Chaud, did you record all of that?"

"_That I did. Even the parts he whispered to you. I've got it on my PET, and currently uploading it to the Scilab Mainframe."_

"Roger that. Jacking out." Protoman went out.

-Iron Island-

Solo and Geo were in human form, staying quiet. Sonia appeared in front of them. "I'm surprised the two of you haven't fought yet."

Geo looked at her. "I still haven't forgiven him for sending you guys all across the globe while I was worried about Mu." Solo just grunted. "And he's still not the talking type. Him sticking with us was probably the only thing he could come up with that would somewhat benefit him. He always thought about himself, and no one else."

(A/N: Why is this beginning to sound like Team 7 in Naruto?)

"He's that kind of person, I know. But remember, if not for him we wouldn't have found out that Dealer was using Mu technology." Sonia told him. "We should at least try to get along. At least until we manage to get back. Then you two can bicker like crazy."

Solo stared at her, as did Geo. Then they looked at each other. Back at Sonia. They both nod. _'That was easy.'_

"Solo, we're not expecting you to stand at our side all this time, but as long as you're there during every contact with WAZA, that's fine by us. The Seaview Hotel is the place and the next one is in 4 days. As long as you're there at that time, I won't have any complaints." Geo told him.

Solo nodded. "Now, we're getting somewhere. Denpa Henkan. Solo, On air." He transformed into Rogue. "I'll see you then. I'll try not to cause trouble. Can't guarantee that, though."

"Well, if trouble doesn't find you, it will find us. Always does." Geo told him.

"Ain't that the truth." Rogue jumped onto a Wave Road and sped off.

"Think this is a good place for music inspiration? You could work on new songs while you're here. You got time." Geo suggested.

"That I do. And yes it does." Sonia decided to bring out her Guitar, and started playing a few notes, coming up with a new song. Geo just decided to stay there, if only to keep her company.

-2 hours later-

Lan, Dex, Mayl, and Yai came up to the dock on Yai's personal Speed Boat. "You said they came here, right Lan?" Yai asked.

"Yeah, they did. I'm not sure how they got here, since there are no boats. Wait, what's that sound?" Lan ended up asking. Mayl heard it first. "That sounds really nice." The music was cut off suddenly. "Why did it stop?"

Geo came up to them. "So, looks like you finally came here, Lan."

"Geo. You did say you'd be here. Where are the others, and who was singing?" Lan asked.

"Solo left. He and I don't really get along. As long as he's there for the check ins, I'm not gonna complain." Geo replied. "As for the music, Sonia's working on a new song. One of the reasons I decided on this island. Quiet areas help her out with inspiration, as does nature. This Island has both."

"If I may," Yai started. "How did you get here? There are no other boats, and you can't just swim here from the Mainland. There are no ferries that go here, either."

"I'd rather not say. It's something I'd rather keep to myself, but Sonia and Solo can do the same. Lan, its the Wave Roads. I'm not sure if Sonia told you about them, but that's how." Geo said. Lan nodded.

"Sorry guys. That's considered Top Secret right now. You do have a PET right?" Geo shook his head at that. "We have, what we call, Hunter-VGs. It's similar, but different. They're actually better for Virus Busting, than the PET, but the PET was used as the inspiration for it. Hang on for a second."

Geo make a screen appear in front of him from his right hand. He started pushing points on the screen. "Lan, I'm gonna try sending you a message through this. I'm not sure if it will work, but if it does, you can probably also send me messages, though calls are probably out of the question. And Sent."

Within a few seconds, Lan got a message. "Megaman has a clone? Seriously?"

"Well, that worked." Geo said. "Use that number to send one to me. See if it works like that as well. Right now, we can only rely on practical application."

"Megaman, why don't you send that little video of your fight with Harp Note?" Lan asked.

"I can try." Megaman said. "I sent it."

Geo got the video. "Well, let's watch. You're friends are welcome to as well. As long as they don't say anything on it."

They all nodded, and began to watch it. At the end, everyone was silent. "That's not even the best she could've done. I mean, if she were going all out, she probably would have done something a little less predictable." Geo said.

"Those kinds of moves, are hard, even for Roll." Mayl said.

"No surprise there." Geo said, confusing her. "Harp Note is more advanced than normal Navis. Oh yeah, I'm sure Ace would want to see Harp Note kick Megaman's rear end. By the way, you wondering how she knew your fighting style so well?"

"It's because of where she's from, right?" Lan guessed.

Geo shook his head. "She told me, sure. But looking at the video myself, I can actually confirm it. It's a less advanced style of the one I use. A lot slower as well. She's gone up against me in Sparring, and even as an enemy. I can honestly say, aside from Solo, Sonia knows my fighting style the best. Not even Ace, my superior, knows my fighting style like they do. It helps that when I actually plan something out, it's borderline crazy, and bat-shit insane." He closed the screen. "Believe me when I say, the only ones here that would pose any big threat to me are Sonia, Solo, and you, Lan. At least as far as I know."

Sonia was walking up to them. "Hey, Geo. What's taking so long?"

"Nothing much. Lan just sent the video on your fight with Megaman. We just watched it, and left you to writing your song. Is that a problem?" Geo asked.

"Not really. I've got something coming. Let me know what you think, ok?" Geo nodded. She started playing, and Geo had to agree she was doing quite well. The others present also had to agree.

Sonia finished, and looked at Geo. "Well, its pretty good. Not really at the level of your usual songs, but its pretty close."

"Well, its not really finished. I just wanted to know what you thought of it so far." Sonia said, somewhat down.

"I'm not gonna lie to you and say it was great, like some fanboy would. I'll just come out with it and tell you the truth. I know you really want to impress me, but remember what you told me before you went back to singing? Songs come from the Heart." Geo told her.

The others were watching the two with interest. Sonia looked into Geo's eyes. "Yeah, you're right. I probably just worrying myself too much."

"Don't worry about how I would like it until after you're done. Be yourself, and you'll do good. That's why you went into retirement the first time around. Your manager always changed your songs. They weren't you any longer. Or am I remembering wrong?" Geo asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, you're right on that. Still, as long as you like it, I'm good with it."

"Well, I always liked it when you were yourself. Not the way others see you, but the way you see yourself. The one side of you that few people even know about. That's the side that should come up with the songs. Not the Singer Sonia, not the Idol Sonia, but the Real World Sonia. That's the one that you should sing about. That's the one you should base your songs off of. That's where your heart is." Geo explained.

Sonia nodded. "Thanks. I'll be at the same spot."

"Sure thing. I'll be there as soon as these guys leave." Geo said, nodding. She turned and left.

"So, Lan. Why did you want to come here? You obviously had a question to ask me." Geo asked.

"Well, actually, I'm here on behalf of NAZA and Scilabs. They want you and Sonia to work there for your time here. At least show us how you do things." Lan said. "Somehow, I doubt you'd show them much."

"Well, you're right. Sonia and I work for WAZA where we're from. More specifically, we're a part of a special division. We're known as Satella Police Commandos. Solo was asked to join some time ago, but he refused. He was never a team player. Getting him to come along with us is a feat in itself. I'll admit I'm still a little ticked when he sent my only friends across the globe. Sonia Included." Geo explained.

"Well, they at least want you to work with NAZA. Besides, you're staying in a hotel right now, right?"

"Sonia and I are, yeah. We're fine with simplicity. Unlike most Idols, she prefers simplicity over finesse. We're fine where we are. I still don't know how they sent me a few million Zennys with the Machine Damaged." Geo replied. "Solo, I couldn't tell you for sure. Quite frankly, as long as he's there when we need him to be, that's fine by me. Honestly? That's all I can really ask of him."

"You did say you don't get along that well." Lan remembered. "Is there a reason for that, aside from that incident you mentioned, which I'm pretty sure isn't the full story, but as much as I want to hear?"

"Yes, there is. His views on Bonds is the exact opposite of myself. Anyone that got anywhere close to him in his life, they were either attacking him in a group, or he was wailing on them on his own." Geo went into his life story, as Rogue told him before he fought Le Mu. "That's his life story, and probably the longest time he spent talking. Ever. I didn't have it nearly as bad, but he thinks power is one's own."

Lan looked at him in surprise. "He's that bad?"

"My views on bonds is the exact opposite. He always says that bonds make you weak. Bonds are what make me strong. My desire to protect that which is precious to me is what drives me to keep going." Geo explained.

"You know, I agree with you." Lan said. "You're views on bonds and friendships are almost exactly like mine."

"Not to mention I tamed a power that would have normally overwhelmed me thanks to my drive to protect someone close to me. A power that Solo wanted to protect on his own. Once I took down Le Mu, I lost the power for the time being, but got it back when I came here. It's the power of Thunder Zerker. Trust me when I say, its power is overwhelming." Geo explained. "He still doesn't get that fact."

Yai looked at him. "I have a question."

"You can ask, but I might not answer it." Geo told her.

"You kept you you gained the power, and then lost it. Why you, and not your Navi?"

"Sorry, not answering that one. Lan only knows due to him actually being a part of NAZA. He has clearance. I'm afraid you don't." Geo said.

Lan nodded. "Got it. Anything else I should know about?"

"It will all come in due time. That's all I can say. I really want to get back to Sonia soon." Geo started.

"Say no more. I'll send you the location of NAZA when you're ready to come by. Scilabs is also there, so you know. So you can tell them your answer in person, I'd wager." Lan said.

"Thanks, Lan."

"No problem. I think we're done here." Lan told his friends.

"Wait Lan." Dex said. "Geo, you said you and Sonia have worked together several times, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Lan, you know about any Tag Tournaments coming up?" Dex asked.

"Come to think of it, there's one coming up the week after the one the 3 of us signed up for. Sign-ups begin next week, the day after your next 'conference'." Lan explained. "Why do you ask Dex?"

"I think I know why. I'd have to ask her. Hopefully it's easier than Andromeda. That bastard was one tough cookie. Literally. My Break Saber didn't even scratch it. It usually pieces steel with ease. Solo is out of the question though. He prefers to work solo. No pun intended. He does what he wants, when he wants. At least he has some morals."

Lan nodded, as did Dex. "Well, that's all I've got to say. Later." They all left.

Geo sighed as he looked up. "Time to get back to Sonia." He walked back to her and listened in to her new song in-the-making.

00000x00000

Chapter 3 done!

That's all Folks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman or anything of the like.

**Chapter 4**

-Seaview Hotel, 1300 hours-

Geo, Sonia, Solo, Lan, and Chaud were in a hotel room.

Geo was setting up a comm link, that Lan and Chaud were surprised at.

"Geo, what's that?" Lan asked.

"Currently, our only link home. It's not sturdy enough to head back this way ourselves, though. The best we can do with it is talk." he replied.

Sonia nodded. "He actually knows more on that stuff than I do. His father did invent his Visualizer. Even though its the only one of its kind, it provided the basis for another item we used to use."

Lan and Chaud looked at him. "Got it. Ace, you there?" A picture of Ace popped up.

"_Nice. You actually called on time."_

"Naturally. We have a few problems that we encountered." Geo told him.

"_Don't tell me Sonia got herself slammed by the Net Police for her unique fighting style in that time."_

"No, but she almost did." Chaud said, getting in front of the screen.

"_Geo, who's that?"_

"Look in your databases for 200 years ago for a Navi by the name of Protoman. This is his operator."

"_Let's see... Damn. That's Eugene Chaud as a kid?"_

"Yeah, that's him."

"_So, the Net Police were investigating you and Sonia because you showed them your Denpa Ningen states, aren't they?"_

"Denpa Ningen?" Chaud asked.

"_You're a part of NAZA, so I can tell you, on the grounds you don't tell anyone else. Geo Stelar and Sonia Strumm are in fact, from the year 22XX. They were both selected to test out a Time Machine of sorts, and currently we're trying to fix it after it broke down."_

"Which brings us to the next problem." Geo said, motioning to Solo to get on screen. Ace took one look at him, and his eyes widened.

"_Solo? What are you doing there?"_

"That's what I want to know." Solo countered.

"_Damn, this just got complicated."_

"_Ace, is that Geo?"_

"_Yes, Dr. Goodall, it is."_

"Dr. Goodall?"

"_Yes, Geo. I work in the Science department at WAZA. You know as well as I do, I'd be in the area. I'm just glad I came in to get Arthur during your call."_

"Could you at least drop the nicknames? This is business, not a pleasure cruise." Geo said, surprising Lan and Chaud.

"_Alright fine. You really have grown up. Omega-xis helping you against the FMians must have done something for you."_

"Just drop it. Oh yeah, I've been wanting to ask you. How the hell did you send that many Zennys through Time with the machine broken?" Geo asked, surprising everyone present.

"_You're forgetting who you're talking to."_ Dr. Goodall replied.

"So, it was you who did that?" Geo asked. She nodded. "Well, that explains that. Better not to question how you did it, because you'll end up confusing me."

"_You learn quick, Geo. Arthur, and yes Geo, that is his real name, there's been a Virus outbreak in WBG Studios. Send Taurus Fire over there, and when you finish up here, head there yourself."_

"WBG Studios?" Sonia asked. "That's where I work!"

"_Seems like it. Oh yeah, I've gotten gotten a few more members that can Denpa Henkan. Wolf Woods is one of them. I'm glad Tia isn't able to anymore. I can thank Rogue for that."_ Ace told them.

"So, you managed to get Damien Wolfe to work for WAZA, huh? Keep him away from round objects. Trust me, you'll regret it if he looks at one." Geo told him.

"_Yeah, we already had an incident like that. Don't want to go there again. Also, Mr. Dubious has decided to help out as well."_

"Uh, our little Rogue problem?"

"_Sorry Geo. Nothing else we can do about it right now. He's stuck there, just like you are."_

"Damn. Alright, one more thing, that I'm not sure is a problem or not. The NAZA of this time and Scilabs wants me and Sonia to work for them while we're here."

"_Really? That's a strange concept."_

"Remember, Sonia and I are like the Navis of the future. I can send small amounts of data through this, so I don't think a short Video is out of the question, is it?"

"_Don't see why it wouldn't."_

Geo made a screen, and started going for a send. "I'll send you the fight between the Megaman of this time, and Harp Note. Note that the way I usually do things is similar to how he does. And sent."

"_Alright, lets see... got it. Whoa, you're right. He does operate similar to you. If not for the fact there's a small lag time from a NetOp to a Navi, your styles would be identical. The fact you go in youself as Megaman helps out there, and somewhat eliminates the Lag time."_

"What do you mean he fights the same way we do?" Lan asked.

"Think about it. I'm the Megaman from the Future. Wouldn't it be logic for me to fight in a similar, if not identical, way to you and your Megaman?" Geo asked.

Lan put a finger up, only to put it back down. "Point taken."

"If not for the fact that I'm there myself, instead of over a connection, they would be completely identical. Speed is the only difference. This does not include any transformations, such as Star Break, Tribe On, and Noise Change." Geo continued.

Solo looked at him. "Don't tell me you regained the power of Mu. Because if you did, I'll have to beat it out of you."

"_Not likely, Solo. Just because he has the ability to, doesn't mean he has the OOPArt. Which I'm sure he doesn't."_

"I don't have the OOPArt, but I can Tribe on. Only to Zerker, though, so the others are a no go. Now get off my case about Mu. I have yet to use it since I went up against Le Mu. Besides, I'd sooner use Star Break than Tribe On. It's a lot safer on my part. With you here, going Tribe On is almost a Death Sentence." Geo explained.

"You better not." Solo told him.

"_Ok, Geo. Your parents are glad you're okay, and so is Sonia's Director. They're glad she's got you there. Luna is still pissed at Sonia's last message. Zack is grateful he could help out period. He never could. Bud is Bud. No changing that. Oh yeah, Vogue went for Bleach in the Juice prank on him."_

"That again?" Geo facepalmed. "What happened this time?"

"_Nothing. He didn't even cough it up. No sign of sickness, no poison, no toxin, nothing. Everything is normal with his body. Can't say the same for Taurus, but he got better after an hour."_

"That's better than what happened the last 2 times." Geo sighed.

Lan gaped. "When you said he drank bleach instead of Juice, and didn't even get sick, you weren't kidding."

"_Of course he wasn't. By the way, Ophiucus is back, and sticking with Luna. Luna now has 2 Wizards, and is currently working with Ophiucus on training. She really is dead set on beating Sonia."_

"When will she learn that she's not the one I chose?" Geo asked no one in particular.

"This is Luna we're talking about, Geo. She was never one to give up. You know that better than I do." Sonia told him.

Geo sighed. "Tell her that no matter what she does, it's not gonna be enough to make me change my mind. I'm with Sonia now, so she should give up. She knows that once I've made a decision, I'm not changing it. Especially something of this magnitude. Sonia and I have more in common than Luna does with me. Even if she manages to master her Denpa Ningen state, its not gonna change the fact Sonia has more in common with than she does."

"_2 people that will never give up, or change their minds. This is quite a predicament. You mind saying that again?"_

"Luna and I will never be more than friends. The way I see it, she's playing on false hopes. I know its not like me to say something like that, but its the truth. She has to live with the fact that I've chosen Sonia over her." Geo said.

"There's someone out there for her, but it's not me. Sonia was my first brother. She always has been, and always will be. She's the first person that I could ever call a friend. The first one to ever understand me on a deeper level than even my own mother." Sonia inwardly gasped. "It doesn't matter how much Luna goes after my love. She won't go anywhere past close friends, no matter how much she wants otherwise."

"_Geo..."_

"I'm not finished yet. If it weren't for Sonia, I would still consider myself a loner. If not for me, I'm sure she would be one as well. We don't just connect, we understand the connection. I love Sonia, and nothing Luna can do will change that."

"_Uh... Geo?"_

"Still not done. I've loved her since we took down Andromeda. I've just been too damn busy to tell her until after Meteor G was destroyed. With all the Virus Attacks that I've had to take care of, and she did help out with the bigger ones, we always connected. We work well together. We always have. This doesn't just apply to the battlefield. This also goes for down time. I'd take any chance I can to spend with Sonia, and quite frankly, I always will. Sonia is my angel. Luna has to realize that I don't like her like that. So if you're recording this message, play it right in front of her. I won't care, because all of it is true." Geo took a deep breath. "Now I'm done."

"_That's what you really think of me?"_ A sobbing voice came from the comm link. _'Oh damn. That's what Ace was trying to tell me.'_

"_That's what I was trying to tell you. Luna walked in when you started."_ Ace told him.

"As I said before: All of it is the truth. She knows that I wouldn't hurt her, because I protect my friends, and she is a friend. Sonia is just a better friend for me than you are, Luna. Get it through your thick head, that I don't love you. You're a close friend, and that's as far as you're gonna get with me. Although, if someone does hurt you, I'm bound to hurt them, but that's about it." Geo said, his stern tone not wavering.

"_I was even willing to join up with the Commandos once I could fight with Ophiucus. Now there's no point in me doing so."_

"Then you obviously didn't have a good reason to join up." Geo said, stopping her in her tracks.

"_What do you mean?"_ Luna was tearing up.

"You don't join up with the Commandos just because you want to be close to someone. You join, because its the right thing to do. We put our lives on the line for the world, not for the individual. Sonia and I are 2 of the first members. Bud was also one of the first members, and so was Ace. Take it from me, being a Commando is not easy, nor is it that sanitary. We don't fight to get closer together, but because its the right thing to do. Rethink your goals, then decide whether or not to join." Geo told her. "We fight to protect. Not to show off, not to get close to someone, but because we can do things that others can't. We use what we can do to help those in need. We don't ask for a reward, because we're only doing what's right."

Lan and Chaud were listening to them intently. They both had the same thought. _'He may be harsh, but he has the right ideas.'_

"The Commandos are protectors, not mercenaries. Think on that, and if you still want to join, make sure its for the right reasons. I'm not going to spare your feelings with something like this, because the Commandos are something I live for. I'm not about to let someone else tarnish it with selfish goals. We are always selfless in our acts, and don't care much about rewards." Geo paused, and blinked. "That's why Solo never wanted to join up with us. He doesn't share those ideals."

"About time you figured that out." Solo told him.

Luna turned back to him. _"I'll seriously have to rethink what I'm doing. It's obvious by the way you said all of that you truly care for her."_ Luna's tone then went cold. _"If you hurt him in any way, shape or form, I will not hesitate to kill you the next chance I get. Remember that Sonia."_

Sonia was quiet as Luna left that room. "That was unexpected." Sonia stated.

"Tell me about it." Geo said. "At least she finally got the message. Took her long enough."

"You longer to realize that I don't like you." Solo stated.

"Nah, I always knew." Geo replied. "I just thought you could change. You don't want to change. You'd make for a good sparring partner, though. I'll need to keep my skills sharp while I'm here. Not to mention, its been a while since I last used Star Break."

"As much as I'd like to pound your ass, now is not the time." Solo said, earning a snicker from Lan, Ace, Geo, and Sonia. Chaud just smirked. "What?"

"_Think about what you said, Solo. Very carefully."_ Ace told him.

Solo blinked 3 times. "What does that have to..." Geo took that moment to burst out laughing, as did Sonia. "Shut up or I'll murder your ass!"

Omega-xis even came out of his Hunter, as did Lyra, and they were busting their guts.

Ace was keeping it in. _"And they say you have no sense of humor. That was a good pun."_ He was calm about it.

Solo blinked a few more times. "I'm out of here." He went Denpa Henkan, and left.

Geo managed to stop laughing first. "Ace, I told my parents about Solo. They didn't think he had a sense of humor either. Let him know about that little incident. Heck, even tell Bud, Zack, and Luna. Maybe even Pat. They're bound to bust a gut... okay, maybe Bud won't, but you get the idea. Mr. Boreal would at least chuckle at that."

"_Tell me about it. Anyway, there is a small message you got from Vega. I'll send it now."_

"Vega? She still wants to talk to me?"

"_Apparently. And Sent."_

"I'll take a look at it later. And the whole NAZA thing?"

"_I say go for it, but its your decision. We can't tell them about history, as that would make it invalid. Events, deaths, things that should be changed, nothing like that should be said."_

"Well, I did talk it over with my parents. They're willing to let you stay at our place." Lan said.

"Thanks for the offer, but we're good where we are." Sonia said. "Or at least I am."

"I'm fine here, as well." Geo added. "Although, I don't think its a bad idea, its probably better if we stay here."

"My father works for Scilabs, and let's my mother in on some things. It's likely they both know what I did before this, and I doubt they'd tell anyone." Lan stated.

Geo and Sonia looked at each other. Geo then got a call on his Hunter-VG. He answered, and found Solo. "I'm going for a temporary job as a Net Police Officer. I've made my conditions clear, and they have accepted them."

"What do you mean by that?" Geo asked.

"Exactly what I said. And you're not wondering how I got your number?" Solo asked.

"Why should I? Hyde found out when he kidnapped Luna. I've been in weirder situations than this. But you going for the Net Police? That's unheard of." Geo replied.

"_Wait. Solo going for the Net Police? What's the world coming to?"_ Ace asked. _"I still say go for it. By the way, you two haven't gone for you-know-what, yet, have you?"_

Geo and Sonia blushed. "N-no."

Sonia didn't have the stutter. "Tempting, but no." Lan was confused, but Chaud wasn't. He understood the question perfectly, and smirked.

"You want to do so, don't you?"

Geo and Sonia didn't bother to look at him. Geo gave a weak nod. Sonia stood stock still as she saw it. "What about you?"

Sonia passed out with a nosebleed, a highly perverted smile on her face. Geo caught her, shook out of his trance. Chaud lost his smirk. "Wow. Didn't think she was a pervert." Geo glared at him. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Sheesh, can't a guy have some fun?"

"Not when it comes to that." Geo's tone was steely cold. He turned back to Ace. "Whatever you do, NEVER mention that to my parents, or her director. If I can't hold back my own hormones after everything I've done, then I'd seriously be surprised."

"_Sure, sure. Can I let Bud know, though?"_

"NO! No one is to FUCKING know!" Geo was yelling at Ace.

"_Damn. You're serious. You never curse, and you've never raised your voice like that. Consider that topic dropped from the recording. Later."_

"Stelar Out." The link was cut at that point.

Chaud nodded at that. "Still think its a good idea to have them at your place?"

"What do you mean, Chaud?" Lan asked. Chaud whispered in his ear. "What does that have to do with anything?" More whispering. Lan tensed. "That bad?" Chaud nodded. "Damn. Well, they obviously don't want to go too far here, and staying with my family would help them keep that little tidbit a secret."

"How so?"

"Something like that needs to be done in private. My parents aren't that fond of privacy. In a place like this, it's far more likely for that to happen, than it is at my place, where my parents tend to keep a somewhat watchful eye. They wouldn't be able to get alone at night, and Geo would probably bunk in my room." Lan replied.

Geo looked at him. "You have a point there, Lan. Tell you what, we'll work with NAZA, but we won't be working for them. We won't be taking orders from them, as they are not our superiors. Sonia and I may have experience, but we don't always like to fight. I'm only going for the Tournament to pass the time, and for Omega-xis to kill off some boredom that I know he's gathered."

"Damn straight, I have. Glad you noticed." Omega-xis said.

"You're going for the Netbattle Tournament?" Chaud asked.

"Yeah, I thought I told that." Lan said.

"Sonia and I are also going for the Tag Tournament coming up as well. We already agreed, and we are going to win that one, without much doubt." Geo said. "Although, there, we're going Denpa Henkan. Omega-xis and Lyra don't work well together. As far as anyone else knows, Omega-xis and Lyra are Multi-form Navis, and their second forms are Star Force Megaman and Harp Note. Understand?" Lan and Chaud nodded.

"The two of us, versus the two of you." Chaud said, confusing Lan. "That should be fun."

"Dex is usually my partner in Tag Tournaments. You saying you want to team up there?"

"Why not? With Rogue working with the Net Police, I've got some time to kill. Although, I am curious as to your Star Break, and Tribe On. What exactly are they?" Chaud replied, and then asked.

"You'll have to wait to see that. Fire Leo, Green Dragon, and Ice Pegasus are Star Break. Thunder Zerker is Tribe On. If you hear any of those names come out of my mouth, that's what you're up against." Geo told them.

Chaud and Lan nodded. "Oh yeah." Lan remembered. "Yai said she wanted to see some samples of Sonia's music. She doesn't plan on distributing them to anyone but Mayl. I told her it wasn't a good idea, so I thought I'd let you know. She's already made an impact on them."

"I've got one of her older songs. It goes along with my Tribe On. In fact, that's what its called. I'll send it to you." Geo told him, as he sent it.

"Thanks. I'm sure she'll like it. You can play it now, if you like. I always liked that one, and it was based on me using Tribe On."

Lan nodded and started playing it. (A/N: it's the opening for Ryuusei no Rockman Tribe. Go to YouTube and play it, because I don't have the lyrics memorized.)

Geo was actually smiling at the song, while Sonia woke up. She noticed Lan was playing one of her songs. "What happened? And why does Lan have that song?"

Geo was somewhat knocked out of his bliss, to answer. "Yai and Mayl wanted a sample, so I gave Lan one of my favorites."

"Well, you did always like that one. Especially since you were the inspiration for it." Sonia smiled at him. "By the way, why did I pass out?"

Chaud and Geo looked at her, while Lan was mesmerized by the song. "I think its better you don't know." Chaud said, perverted grin on his face.

Geo took that moment to bonk his head. "Lose the grin, and don't even think about doing something like that to her. If you do, I will delete Protoman, and then I will find you and kill you."

"You know I was only kidding." Chaud rubbed his head. "Sheesh. You can't take a little joke?"

"If that's your idea of a joke its not funny." Geo said, glaring at Chaud, as the song finished. Lan looked up and saw what was going on. "Chaud, we're leaving. And Geo, I got some weird images in my head as I listened to the song. I'll talk to you about them later."

Geo looked at him, and back at Sonia. "You think he saw me as Thunder Zerker?"

"Probably. That's what I watched you as." Sonia shrugged.

"Well, when we meet in the tournament, and I have no doubt we'll face off with each other, you'll see Thunder Zerker." Geo said. "Just don't go easy on me."

"Don' worry, I don't plan on it."

-ACDC town-

Lan went to meet up with his friends. Mayl, Dex, and Yai were right there. Chaud went off on his own from the hotel.

"Yai, I only got one of them, but I actually saw something while I was listening to it. I'll be sending it to you, and also Mayl." Lan said.

"Well, you got something. That's a plus. I can't wait to listen to one of her finished songs." Yai said.

"Did they say what the inspiration for it was? I am into songwriting you know." Mayl asked.

"Geo's Navi, Omega-xis has a more than one form. His second form goes into several others. I haven't seen the others, but I think the one I saw while listening to it is one of them. It could very well be the inspiration for the song. He called it Thunder Zerker." Lan explained.

"Anyway, Dex?"

"Yeah Lan?"

"Someone else wants a crack at Harp Note and Star Force Megaman. Since they're going into the Tag Tournament, he wants to be my partner for that. I hope you don't mind."

"Depends on how badly I get beaten by him." Dex said. "Who else wants a piece of them?"

"Protoman and Chaud." Lan replied. Dex tensed.

"If they want a piece of him, I think its better if you go with him for the Tag Tournament. He's definitely got more experience. Those are 2 on 2 matches. If those two are on one team, and one of them could take you down so easily, I'm not gonna stand a chance." Dex said. "Gutsman may be tough, but he's not as good as Megaman."

"Hey!" Dex's Navi yelled.

"I didn't say I'd rather have Megaman over you Gutsman. That isn't happening." Dex replied.

"Also, Geo and Sonia have been staying in a hotel lately. My parents offered for them to stay at my house. They accepted but are going to wait for tomorrow for that." Lan told them.

"Lan, Geo's calling you."

"Geo? Well, put it up!" Lan said.

"Hey, Lan. We just checked out of the Hotel. We'll be staying on Iron Island tonight. Sonia knows why I'd like to, and I know she likes it here. You probably have school tomorrow, so we'll meet up with you about 4:00 PM tomorrow. That will give us some time to take out some Viruses on the Net. We'll be doing this to pass the time, so you know."

"Hey Geo, I've got a question for Sonia. Is she there?" Lan asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" Sonia asked.

"Mayl likes to write music. Think you can help her out a bit?" Lan asked.

"Lan, I didn't ask for that!" Mayl was blushing.

"I'd be happy to help a fellow music writer. Maybe we could work together on one sometime." Sonia replied.

"Thanks. Even if she doesn't ask, I think a professional could help her out, and you are a professional." Lan said.

"Thanks, but I'd be doing it for her, as a fellow Music Writer. One day, hopefully, she could sing it herself. Let her know that I'll help her with anything she's working on, as long as I'm not busy with my own music." Sonia said.

"By the way, how do they like Tribe On?"

"Dunno. Neither of them played it yet. I didn't either, but I did tell them I saw something. I think Mayl could, as well." Lan told her.

"If she can tell how one gets inspiration, she just might. As to why you did, I think it has something to do with you working with Megaman." Sonia said.

"See ya tomorrow, Lan." Geo said as he hung up.

"They hung up." Megaman said.

"Did you hear what they said, Mayl?" She nodded, with a blush. "Why did you ask her to do that?"

"Because I know how much you like writing music. She's a Professional Singer, and an excellent Net Battler. She could help you on that track. Anyway, I better get going. There is school tomorrow, and I don't want to be late. Dex should probably get home, too. Remember Yai, that song is not to get out."

They all nodded, and went home.

00000x00000

That's all for this chapter.

Yes, the song in this chapter was based on Tribe On, and in the anime, he only used Thunder Zerker. That's why I went with that one. Or rather, one reason why.

The other reason is the Star Break. There is Water Element, Wood Element, and Fire Element among Star Break. With Thunder Zerker, that makes all 4 elements. There was no point in him getting the others, no matter how badass it would have been.

Later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman or anything of the like.

**Chapter 5**

-ACDC town-

It has been a day since Lan and Chaud talked to Ace. Lan was in school, while Protoman was heading across the Net, Chaud watching over his progress.

Geo and Sonia, on the other hand found Lan's house quite easily. His mother was home, though his father wasn't.

"Hello there. Sorry, but Lan isn't here right now." She said.

"It's okay. My name is Geo Stelar. This is Sonia Strumm. I heard you wanted to help us out?" Geo asked.

"Oh. Come on in. I'll have to explain things to you about how things are done here. I am Lan's mother, yes." she stated.

"It wouldn't seem right that I call you miss, or woman. That's just not polite." Geo said.

"As much as I'd like to agree with you, you look just like my son. The only difference is, he'd never wear something like that, and he doesn't have those glasses." She said. "You could just call me mom."

"My mom is not here, but she is alive."

"The way I see it, she hasn't been born yet." Ms. Hikari stated, making Geo and Sonia tense. "Yes, I already know all about you being from the future. No one else does, other than my husband and son. I don't intend on bragging about it either. I mean, who would believe that, anyway?"

"True, but Ms. Hikari is too formal." Geo said.

"He never liked being formal. It was never his speed. He prefers a more casual style, than formal." Sonia told her.

"Well, that's even what his friends call me. My old friends, though I haven't seen them in a while, called me Sakura, mainly because I liked Cherry Blossom trees. I still do, by the way."

"I guess that'll do." Geo shrugged. "Well, you know our names, and obviously you know know where we're from, so you understand that we might do things differently than most do."

"I realize that. That's why NAZA asked for you two to work with them. In the public's eyes, you two would be nothing but a new team of Navis for NAZA." Sakura told them. "Between you and me, they don't really trust you that much. Same with that Rogue guy."

"Rogue, I'm not surprised." Geo said. "I'll admit even I don't trust him. I'm still a little ticked off for when he sent Sonia, and my other friends across the globe."

"Well, that's something they'd have to watch out for isn't it?"

Geo nodded. "He does things his way. He always has. If it doesn't benefit him, he doesn't do so. Working with the Net Police is one thing I never thought he'd do. It never even crossed my mind that he'd do so."

"Anyway, Geo has always been a star gazer. It's one of his hobbies. The only one he had we we met, aside from hiding from Luna. He always did that." Sonia stated.

"Sonia's a musician, and idol. She writes her own music, and sings it, too. She's got quite the fan base, as I found out short after I met her." Geo said.

"How exactly did you find out? I never got around to asking, since you didn't even know who I was at first."

"Well, considering the fact you're famous, and I didn't know a thing about you, and being told to escort you around the school, I got quite an earful of lectures from the other students that I didn't really take much heed of. I didn't care, because I had other things to take care of. Namely, the FMians." Geo replied. "I didn't have much to think on, other than finding out who Harp Note was, why she suddenly started helping, and finally, how to take out the FMians. Not much else to think on. She was kinda forced into my life, but I don't regret it. In fact, I'm glad for it."

"When you found out, we got even closer. I was already your brother at that point. I still understand why you kept something like that a secret. Being a Famous Idol means you have a lot of fans after you. I had an advantage when it came to getting away from fans. I ended up going to Loch Mess, and even went to Wazzap a few times. That Shinobi fortress is another one I went to, even if I only went there to train at first. Seriously, that did wonders for my Battle skills."

"No kidding. It helped me out a bit. I even went back a few times to see how he was doing. I took a few more courses, mainly the flexibility and agility ones. Those did wonders for my Battle skills." Geo added. "That was some seriously needed training. That would've helped out with my fight against Crimson Dragon, heck, it would've helped with Apollo Flame. All those flames, it's too bad I couldn't go Ice Pegasus on him. Same with Cancer Noise and Virgo Noise. I would've taken him out easily."

"Cancer Noise? Virgo Noise? Ice Pegasus?"

"Water element Transformations. Cancer and Virgo are Noise changes. I won't be able to use them now, due to a lack of Noise emitters. That same lack of Noise Emitters lets Sonia and Harp Note work here too. She doesn't have a Program that gives her resistance to Noise. Normally, it's harmful to Denpa Ningen, or Denpa Beings in general." Geo explained everything about Noise. "That's about it. Thanks to the Joker Program I got from Ace, I get some resistance. After I unlocked the full capabilities, Noise doesn't hurt me anymore. Now it gives me even more strength. There's a lack of Noise here, no surprise, so I can't use the Noise Change. Trust me when I say, the Joker Program would let me know."

Sonia nodded at that. "By the way, what was the last one you used?"

"The Last Noise Change I used? I think it was Taurus. I kind of liked that one." Geo replied. "It makes me think that Bud is there helping, even when he's not even there to help."

"Well, I guess that's more than enough information about you two. Anyway, why do you look so much like my son, Geo?" Sakura asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. I hope we're not related, or anything, because if we are, that would seriously be freaky." Geo replied.

Sonia nodded. "That it would, Geo. Anyway, you up for some Virus busting? We can't get out of practice, can we?"

"Don't see why not." Geo shrugged. "I take it the closet source to the Net is Lan's room?"

"Yes, but how did you know? Even an encyclopedia won't go into that much detail."

"It doesn't, but I figured that's how Lan accesses it." Geo replied. "Besides, I don't have an Encyclopedia, I have a Zackpedia, which is surprisingly more accurate. It still doesn't have things that specific."

"Well, you should be careful." Sakura said. "If Lan finds out you used his computer to get to the Net, I can't say what he'll do."

"Who said we'd be coming out the same way we came in?" Geo asked. "We don't have to. Besides, we went in one access point in Scilab, and yes I was there, and came out at the tournament dome. Somewhat easy access for us, but the Wave Roads are faster."

"Trust us when we say, we can get around faster than planes can on Wave Roads." Sonia said.

"When you can go around the world in a few seconds, you know you're going fast." Geo added.

"Still, you should be careful." Sakura told them. "Lan told me about the Undernet. I'd stay away from there if I were you."

"I figured you'd say something like that. Doesn't mean we can't handle it, but we'll stick away from it... as long as we can." Geo replied. "Can't guarantee something will happen, and we'd have to go in there. We'll try to keep out of there, though."

They went upstairs to Lan's room. "Denpa Henkan!"

"Sonia Strumm,"

"Geo Stelar,"

"On air!" They both changed and Trans in to Lan's computer.

-ACDC net area-

SFMM and HN were standing on the roads, which were somewhat scarce.

"Harp Note, this place is surprisingly empty." SFMM said.

"Tell me about it." HN replied. Just then a Mr. Prog came up to them.

"Megaman! Please, help us! It's Bass!" Just then a caped Navi came up to them. He went to slice the Mr. Prog, but was stopped short.

"Widesword." SFMM whispered, before blocking the sword the Navi used.

"Ah... Megaman. You look... different."

"I take it you're Bass? I didn't think you'd be this weak." SFMM retorted. "Then again, I never really met you, much less faced you."

Bass backed up. "You're not Megaman?"

"No, I'm not your Megaman. I am Star Force Megaman. I'm actually a lot better than your Megaman, whether you believe me or not."

"Star Force? Is that supposed to make me scared?" Bass replied.

"Maybe not." SFMM shrugged. "Harp Note? What do you say we practice for the Tag Tourney?"

"Fine by me." HN replied.

"Bass, we both know you're powerful. More powerful than most Navis. Harp Note here is the only one that took down your Megaman in less than a Minute. I'm even better than her. What does that say about your chances?" SFMM asked.

"Does it matter?" Bass retorted.

"Maybe not."

Bass charged HN, with a sword on his arm. "Battle Card, Break Saber!" SFMM blocked the sword, while Harp Note jumped up. "Shock Note!" A single note came from the guitar, before she went for another road.

"Barrier!" The Note hit the Barrier Bass put up. As it went away, he put up his Aura.

"Geo, he put up his Aura. This is gonna be a lot tougher." Omega-xis said.

"Tell me something I don't know, Omega. Star Break!" SFMM said. "Ice Pegasus!"

Bass looked at SFMM with renewed interest. "That's a handy ability. Let's see if it gets you anywhere!"

"Machine Gun String!" Bass got wrapped up by the cords. Two speakers popped up beside HN. "Shock Note!" 2 Notes came up and hit Bass... Hard.

"Magician's Freeze!" SFMM was in the air, hitting Bass with his best Water Attack. Bass was frozen. "Star Break! Fire Leo!" He landed on a road near Bass. He charged up his best Fire Attack.

"Atomic Blazer!" He fired the blast straight at the Frozen Bass, at point blank range. The Ice was destroyed, and Bass was sent flying due to the blast.

He then went back to Normal. HN came up to him. "Think you deleted him?"

"Not likely. He's too powerful to be outdone like that. It helps that he didn't know what hit him, and it does me some more good that he probably can't copy Denpa Attacks. Definitely not the power of the AM Sages. Even with his ability to copy moves." SFMM replied. A couple Mr. Prog's came up to him.

"Thank you both. Though, I've never seen you around before, Miss."

"The name is Harp Note. That Mr. Prog mistook my friend here as Megaman that lives in ACDC. It's not the same Navi." HN told them.

"I am Star Force Megaman. Like Megaman, just better." SFMM told them. "Bass isn't likely to come back for a while, so I'd say its good for now. After taking 2 powerful blows like that, he's not likely to be moving anytime soon, either."

"Come to think of it, Bass was a lot easier than Andromeda." HN said.

"No kidding. Anyway, any normal viruses around here? Surely they could do something for us." SFMM asked.

"There always is. Just walk around, and you'll find them." The Mr. Prog replied. "Thanks for taking care of Bass for us."

"No problem. Harp Note?" HN nodded, and then ran off.

-a few hours later-

Megaman got onto the net. A Mr. Prog was waiting for him.

"Ah, Megaman. You'll never believe what happened this morning."

"I think I would believe it. Especially with whats been happening the past few days." MM replied.

"This guy calling himself Star Force Megaman, and his friend called Harp Note came out of your computer, right as Bass appeared." The Mr. Prog replied.

"Bass? Lan!"

"_I know!"_

"No need to worry. The other Megaman and his friend were right there and knocked him to kingdom come. Almost literally."

"What do you mean?" MM asked.

"The guy stopped him from cutting one of my friends in half with a wide sword, and then Harp Note made him get back." The guy went into the details of the fight. "And then the guy got hit up close and was blasted out so far he could've hit the Undernet from here!"

"That's pretty far." MM said.

"I know. Do you know them?"

"That I do. But to take on Bass so easily? That's a feat in itself." MM replied.

"What do you mean? Surely you can beat them."

"I've only gone up against Harp Note, and she beat me worse in less than a minute than Bass did after facing him 4 times. Star Force Megaman is supposedly more powerful than her." MM said.

"What? You mean they're that powerful?"

"Yeah. Lan, we better find them. Ask them how the hell they got so powerful." MM said, looking up.

"No need, Megaman." SFMM said, as he appeared right in front of him. HN was right next to him.

"Your mother already knows a bit about us Lan." HN said.

"_What do you mean?"_

"We've been here for a few hours. You know, keeping our skills sharp. I call it luck we ran into Bass right after we got here." SFMM replied.

"_How exactly did you manage to pull that off?"_

"That's what I want to know." MM said.

"Ice Pegasus and Fire Leo were used. You can ask the Mr. Prog about how it looks. It's likely they saw them both. We've been taking out Viruses, ever since. Quite frankly, I'm a little beat. I've spent most of the day deleting Viruses." SFMM replied. "You'd think with a reputation like his, he'd be harder to beat first time around. He even put up his aura, but it got taken down instantly but Harp Note. She does that when I use an Aura as well."

"An aura only goes down when a certain amount of damage is made in one hit. How did you get rid of it with something that doesn't do anything?"

"Immobilization." HN replied. "The Machine Gun String only Immobilizes. Doing so gets rid of the Aura, and allows me to attack, doing 3 times as much as usual."

"And when we're working together, that works in our favor." SFMM said. "Anyway, we're heading out. Same place as usual."

"If Mayl wants some help, let us know." They both went out. Protoman came up at that point. "Megaman, Scilabs just heard about Bass attacking the ACDC area this morning. It's surprisingly late. Normally, we'd find out almost immediately. What happened?"

"Geo and Sonia happened. They kicked his ass." MM replied.

"They teamed up on him?"

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's the time they took him out, that worries me." MM replied. Rogue appeared earlier.

"I wouldn't worry so much about them." Rogue told them. "If anything, the only ones that do are those that go up against them. I'll admit they're both strong, but what they fight for is not what I fight for. As long as you don't go up against them, you won't have any problems. And don't piss Star Force Megaman off." He left.

"That guy has been a handful lately." Protoman said. "He may be new to the Net Police, but he's no stranger to 1 on 100 fighting. He handles Viruses with ease. He cleaned out Scilabs twice today, and several other areas as well. Every time he did so alone, and with that weird sword of his. He calls it Laplace."

"Geo told us about that. The thing is Solo's Wizard. However, he doesn't use it like they use theirs. That's all they said." MM replied.

"Damn. We'd have to ask them about it in detail if we're going to work with him." Protoman said.

"Not likely to happen either way." Megaman told him. "Rogue is a Lone Wolf. He always has been, near as I can figure. He is not like us, and definitely disagrees with Geo on bonds and friendship. Geo's ideals on the subject is like mine and Lan's. This means he is the opposite of us in that aspect."

-Iron Island-

Geo and Sonia had just gotten to the island, and were sitting under a tree.

"So, any new ideas?" Geo asked.

"Some, but not many. Haven't done much with ruins these days. They usually help." Sonia replied.

"Well, let's see what you've got so far." Geo suggested.

Sonia started playing. Geo was listening intently, trying to make out what's going on with her feelings as she sings. When she stopped, Geo nodded. "You're really doing better there than with that last one. The last one didn't show your feelings at all. It's something you lacked. It sounded somewhat foreign coming from your lips. Probably not what you want in a song. This is a lot better off, as it can come out naturally."

"I guess taking out Bass, then a lot of Viruses, and finally resting up, gives some better results, huh?" Sonia smiled.

"Sure does. Mind if you go back to one of your earlier ones?" Geo asked. "Personal Request?"

"Which one?" Sonia asked.

"Heart Wave. The original version." Geo answered.

Sonia started playing her guitar.

Tobikau Shigunaru Sore Zore no Kyou wo nosete

(A signal flows past today, flowing endlessly forward)

Onaji shuuhasuu kasane ai kimi to Hanasu

(A familiar frequency distorts what you want to say)

Mayoi tamerai wo furikiri

(I'm lost while I try to shake off this hesitation)

Soko ni aru hazu no michi wo ikou

(The path over there is the one I will take)

Miageru sora wa kokoro ni tsumoru negai no iro

(Now look in the sky, In my heart; where wishes pile up and lie)

Egaku yume utsushi dasu

(That picture from the dream will reflect)

Kanarazu itsuka kono to ni fureru asu he no chizu

(Most certainly someday, with these hands)

Tsuyoku takaku todokumade kagayaite

(To be strong high up in a place not yet reached. Shine!)

Sonia finished up and Geo was just sitting there admiring her. "Great as always. That's more your sound. You always do best sounding a little down at first, and then going out strong. You know your life is hard, and remembering it is always depressing. You don't let it get you down for long, and you always come out better than ever, not ignoring the past, but accepting it, and pushing past it. That's who you are. It's who you've always been."

"Why don't I go for your favorite then?" Sonia asked.

Someone else was watching them, neither of them noticing him. It was Yai, and she was wisely not making a sound.

"Why not? It's your choice to sing it. I already made my choice." Geo replied.

"Okay then. Here goes." Sonia started playing her guitar again.

Ungoki hajimeta arata no ueebu

(A new wave has begun to move)

Midare wo furikireru chikara to yuuki tamesu you ni  
>(Shake off your uneasiness and test your strength and courage)<p>

Sora no kanata ukabu basho no kioku

(The memories of that place floating on the other end of the sky)

Ima shizuka ni tashika ni yomigaeru  
>(Are now quietly, surely, being revived!)<p>

Atsui kizuna (atsui kizuna)

(Passionate Bonds (Passionate Bonds))

Tsunagi awase (tsunagi awase)

(Are linked together (Are linked together))

OOPAATSU motome (tobi dasu)  
>(As we seek the OOParts (Rush towards them))<p>

TORAIBU ON ima ga sono toki  
>(Now is the time to Tribe-On!)<p>

Katai kizuna (katai kizuna)

(Solid Bonds (Solid Bonds))

Tashikame ai (tashikame ai)  
>(Are tested together (Are tested together))<p>

Me wo tojiteite mo (kanjite)

(Even with your eyes closed (feel it))

Shinji susumu chikara wo kagiri mae e to

(Believe as we move forward, towards the limits of our powers!)

As Sonia finished, Geo got up and sat next to her. "I still don't know why I chose that as my favorite."

Sonia giggled. "I think its because you being in Thunder Zerker helped me come up with it. Watching you fight like that put things in my head. Even as I remember them, they still come vividly to my mind, as if they were happening right here and now."

"Come on, I don't go that far without trying... do I?" Geo asked.

Sonia nodded with a blush. "You kinda do. You don't realize it, but you make a greater impact on people than most others."

Yai was listening intently. _'That's it spill all your secrets.'_

"Hey, Geo. Someone's watching you guys." Omega-xis said.

"You just noticed that, Mega?" Lyra asked.

"Nah, I've known. I just wanted to watch the moment. She's been there since Sonia started Heart Wave. Looks like you got yourselves a stalker already." Omega-xis retorted.

"Sure you did." Lyra countered. "Anyway, it seems like that Yai girl. I'm glad she can't hear me right now."

Geo looked at Omega-xis, and silently asked him where. He came out of his hunter, still invisible to the naked eye, so Geo put on his visualizer. Omega-xis went right next to Yai, who was indeed listening in, though she couldn't hear anything. _'Why did they go silent?'_

Geo sighed. "Looks like we never can get a break. Be it at home, or here."

"No kidding." Sonia said. "Yai, get out here."

Yai jumped. She came out from behind the tree. "How long did you realize I was there?"

"Since I started singing Heart Wave. You really need to stop with the Stalking." Sonia told her.

"You mind if I ask you guys a few questions, then? You guys talk like you're not from here, and your songs prove that. Something that good would've been placed somewhere, by someone. Someone would have overheard it, recorded it, and placed it somewhere. Why is it I've never even heard of them until I met you in person? It doesn't make any sense." Yai questioned them.

"That kind of information is something we can't say. You wouldn't believe us even if we told you, anyway." Geo told her. "That's why any information on our home, what happens there, how things work, everything, is classified. No one is allowed to know. Lan knows a little too much already. We don't need a rich girl on our case as well. We've already got one where we're from."

"Tell me about it. She's always after you because of you-know-what, and she's getting annoying. At least she's working on things the right way, now. Took her long enough." Sonia added.

"Who is it? Maybe I know her." Yai asked.

"You don't know her. That's just it. Knowing her, she's probably got as much money, if not more, than you. She's that rich. Yet she wants a common guy, like me. Sonia's an idol back there, and she and I are together." Geo stated. "She's completely annoying, but she's still a friend. I only really bear her because of that. If not for that, I wouldn't even bother with her."

"You know I won't stop until you tell me." Yai added. Geo sighed, and looked at Sonia.

"It would be easier if she could know about that, but I guess we can do so. We did go through that Shinobi Training for a reason." Sonia told him.

"True as that is, I think that's the only way right now." Geo replied.

They both turned to Yai. They left logs in their place, and left Yai's vision. "Where did they go?"

-Up on the nearby mountain-

"That was a good one. Glad we remembered that." Geo said.

"Likewise. Let's get out of here." Sonia replied, and they both nodded.

"Denpa Henkan!"

"Sonia Strumm,"

"Geo Stelar,"

"On air!"

-with Yai-

Yai was looking around for them when she saw a light on the Mountain-top. _'What's that? No, they couldn't have gotten up there that quickly... Could they?'_

Two lights left the top of the mountain, and went out, dissipating after a few seconds. _'They're hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what it is.'_

"Miss Yai, I was able to sense Geo's Navi from one of those lights. He may have the ability to teleport Geo. Sonia's Navi may have the same ability, as hers was in the other. I couldn't make out their forms, as they were too scattered for me to read properly." Yai's Navi said.

"Call Lan. He and I need to have a little talk." Yai stated.

00000x00000

Chapter done.

Yai is turning into a combination Luna and Detective Goyuda (Bob Copper). I'll admit I didn't see this coming. Happens when you don't care what you're typing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman or anything of the like.

**Chapter 6**

-Recap-

"_Miss Yai, I was able to sense Geo's Navi from one of those lights. He may have the ability to teleport Geo. Sonia's Navi may have the same ability, as hers was in the other. I couldn't make out their forms, as they were too scattered for me to read properly." Yai's Navi said._

"_Call Lan. He and I need to have a little talk." Yai stated._

-Recap over. Let the Chapter Begin!-

"Miss Yai, are you sure that's wise? I mean, even you have a secret from Lan. There is even less chance of you finding out from Lan than finding out from them in person." The Navi replied.

"Just do it." Yai told him.

"Yes ma'am."

-with Harp Note-

HN and SFMM were heading down a Wave Road.

"Hey, it's a really good thing we went back for more training at that Shinobi Fortress, isn't it?" HN asked.

"Sure is, Harp Note." SFMM replied. "I just wonder what would happen if we do so well in the Tournaments. Things won't be the same."

"You shouldn't worry yourself with that. I'm sure you'd win." HN told him.

"It's not losing that I'm worried about. Lan would have won the singles Tournament according to history. I'm not in it, and doing this is changing History." They both stopped over NAZA. "Remember, us going back in time was not a part of what I would want right now. Of course, being with you and not Luna is a plus, but I'm just thinking of the dangers this could cause."

Sonia went up to him and slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself. You didn't shake in fear when Andromeda was going to destroy the Planet, and the same happened with Le Mu and Crimson Dragon. What's different here? This is a lot less dangerous compared to any of that."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Sonia. It's about my friends. If we change history too much, they might not be born. I would essentially be killing them off. That's the main difference, and that's what worries me." He told her. "You know I always protect my friends, and changing History could make it so they are never born."

SFMM's Hunter went off. "A call?" He answered. "Hello?"

"_Geo, it's Lan. NAZA wants to talk about something to you and Sonia. Myself, Solo, and Chaud are coming along, as well."_

"How long do you think it will take for you to reach NAZA?"

"_How did you know I'm not there yet?"_

"Harp Note and I are right above it." That was his response.

"_Damn. Head inside, I should be there in about an hour. You could probably get a spar in, and I got word that Solo is already there."_

"Damn, that quick?"

"_Yeah, but I don't know why._"

"Alright, we'll find out sooner or later. See you soon." SFMM replied.

"_Roger that. Lan out."_ Lan hung up.

"Didn't see this coming. And when we're right above it, too." HN said.

"No kidding. Let's head in and then deactivate it in the Scilabs area."

"That'll just scare some of the people that are bound to be in there." HN told him.

"And your point is?" SFMM retorted.

"You're getting pretty devious."

"Being in the past seems to have had that effect on me. I probably wouldn't have gone that far just to get Luna off my case back home. This is probably due to the past being somewhat safe from her, and I can do things differently."

"You'll have to knock it off when we get back. Your mother wouldn't like it, and Ace would wonder what the hell happened." HN replied.

-1 hour later-

Lan, Chaud, Sonia, Geo, and Solo were standing in front of the NAZA Chief.

"Glad you all could make it." The Chief said. "There have been a few problems regarding Bass. He's been going around looking for Harp Note, knowing that's how he's going to find Star Force Megaman."

"Damn, he's after us?" Geo asked.

"It's shouldn't surprise you Geo. It's not the first time someone tried using someone against you, and it won't be the last." Omega-xis said.

"Omega, this is not funny." Geo said in a highly serious voice. "Remember what could happen if we change history too much?"

"You worry too much." Omega-xis said.

"In all honesty, I think I'm worrying too little." Geo replied. "I know I'm capable, and doing things like this isn't necessarily a good thing."

"Agreed." Everyone turned to Solo, eyes wide. "Time Travel is one thing I know for a fact is tempting, and even Mu tried that once. They never finished it, but WAZA did. They're not completely worthless, and there was no Mu revelation there, so Mu was not involved. At least I managed to get a hold of the basic theories for Time Travel into the Past. Not much to say when going into the future."

"You... you actually agreed with me?" Geo asked. "Normally I'd say the world is ending, but if it were I'd be disappearing. Right?"

Solo smirked. "There's another thing. If something happens that changes the future that directly relates to you, you would disappear. Meaning the world getting destroyed would make all 3 of us disappear. Aside from being a Net Officer, I've been doing some research of my own, and found out a way to get back to Mu without awakening Le Mu. I'll need you both to come along." Solo ended that off seriously.

Geo and Sonia's eyes went wide. "You're actually thinking about weakening the Seal to Mu? Remember, you're still in cryosleep at this point. What's the point?"

"I'm sure you remember our time on Mu last time around."

"I remember you trying to kill me and then going after Hollow. That was the extent of our communication on Mu." Geo replied.

"Uh, Geo?" Lan asked. "You keep saying things about this Mu, but I've never heard of it."

"Mu is an ancient civilization, but a lot more advanced than this time period. Seriously, how they managed something like that so long ago, from THIS time, I have no idea."

"I need to find out just what happened to Mu. I still don't know everything I would need to in order to say for sure. I want you to come along Geo."

Geo went wide eyed. "Why me?"

"If you do this for me, I'll actually allow you to use the Tribe On and even absorb some of the OOPArt's powers. I know how to do so, and you won't have any complaints from me. Being in the past has made me think. More so than I ever have. I won't be joining the Commandos, as you don't go by my ideals, but I realized that you really can use Mu's power to its full potential." Solo explained.

"Why?" Geo asked. "You never let anyone use the power of Mu for their own gain."

"If not for the fact I got dragged here, I wouldn't even consider it. Right now, you'd be able to use Mu's power, and not abuse it. You didn't abuse Star Break, or the Tribe On. The Noise Change you didn't have much choice. You needed the Joker Program for that time period due to excess levels of Noise, and that's the reason you even had it in the first place. You don't abuse your power. You never did." Solo sighed. "And it took going into the past to actually notice this. I never trusted anyone before. Now, I think I can."

Geo looked at him. "There's another reason for this. That's not like you. Even if you thought about it, that's not something you'd ever say."

"There is... but it's a little more personal... and shocking. It has nothing to do with Mu. That's actually what shocks me." Solo said. "Don't ask who it is, because you'd probably laugh, or get overprotective like you did last time I did something to her."

Geo's and Sonia's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"The blonde." Sonia and Geo looked at each other, and then back at Solo. They turned their heads back to each other. "I didn't see that coming." Geo was the first to say anything.

"I figure I'd let you get your Tribe On back during this time. You'd be the official protector of the power of Mu. It would come back with you, and this much is highly likely. I would integrate it with your Hunter, and you'd be able to use it as you did when you and I first fought for the OOPArt Omega-xis swallowed. The fact it was found in the first place awakened me, but at least now I can see someone else can protect it better than myself." Solo explained.

"It would help you loosen up." Sonia smiled. "That's a plus. You always were tense."

"Not to mention a loner. That's never a good thing, and I should know." Geo stated.

"All 3 of us know." Sonia added. "Geo lost his father once, I lost my mother, and you're the sole survivor of Mu. We've all felt lonely at one point in our lives, and you're the only one that actually preferred it."

"Looking back on it, I was a fool to think doing things alone was always the answer. I always did things alone, so that's how I went. I never trusted anyone until now." Solo said before doing something Geo never expected him to do.

Solo was on his knees. "I'm not saying you have to trust me, but I know I can trust you. I don't want to be alone anymore, but I don't know how else to operate. It's not like I had any friends back when Mu flourished. The way you are with your friends is probably how a friend should be. I should take the time to learn how to do things the right way, but it's not gonna be easy. For as long as I accepted the fact I was alone and no one wanted to get close to me, it would not come as a surprise to be hard."

Geo was staring at him, ready to gape. Sonia looked at him and knew that his mind was going a mile a minute. She decided to speak up. "I think you broke him, Solo."

Solo glared at her, but it was a mock glare. It didn't hold any of the usual feelings, but it looked threatening. "I'm just saying. I've known him for longer than anyone else. His life and mine are the same. I tend to figure out how he's feeling easily, and know just how to cheer him up when he's down. This shouldn't come as a surprise to you. What you're doing right now is confusing him to no end. I'm afraid I'm at a loss here, as I'm confused as well."

"Everything I told you both was the truth. Whether you believe me or not, I don't really care. I'm not about to turn on the first person I actually feel like I can trust. That's him." Solo pointed at Geo. "Though, I think it can wait until after the next meeting with your superiors."

Sonia smiled. "Well, I can tell you're not really sure about what you're doing. If you're not lying, then you're not used to doing something like this."

Solo sighed. He actually seemed quite good at it. "You're right, but that's because I'm actually new to this. Geo is the first person I ever felt I could trust, Past, Present, or Future. I'm doing things I know I wouldn't have done otherwise."

Geo managed to shake off his stupor. Lan and Chaud were watching with interest, internally smirking up a storm. "Solo, what you're saying is too far off from your usual. I know that coming to the past was not your idea, as your past is probably highly painful." Geo paused. "Scratch that. It IS highly painful. I remember you telling me your life story. You saying all this seems too good to be true."

"I know." Solo replied, effectively shocking Geo. "Something like this is not the usual. I didn't want to get sent to the past, but it turned out to be a good thing for me, I guess." Solo got back up. "You probably can't forgive me for what I did, and you probably never will. However, you let me live, so I can change. Well, now, I'm going to take that chance while I can. No turning back, and right now, I just hope I'm making the right decision."

Geo nodded. "Well, that's enlightening." He turned to Lan and Chaud. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing." Chaud replied.

"Not yet, anyway. Still, somehow I doubt that that Luna will be there." Lan said.

"After that little outburst last time? Somehow I doubt she would." Solo stated, causing heads to turn. "What?"

"Nothing." Geo replied. "Anyway, so right after the next conference with Ace, we're heading to Mu?"

"That was the plan. If she comes along, I won't have many complaints." Solo said before turning to Sonia. "However, if you touch something that you shouldn't, you will regret it." His tone went cold at that.

Sonia smirked. "Same old Solo."

Geo nodded. "Yeah, that's Solo alright. I was beginning to wonder if this was a clone or illusion of some sort. Good to see it's not."

"You really think I'm the type to use illusions?" Solo raised an eyebrow at him. Geo and Sonia laughed at that. "I don't get you." Solo muttered under his breath.

-a few days later, at NAZA-

Solo, Geo, and Sonia were standing there, waiting for Geo to make the connection. Lan, Chaud, and the NAZA Chief were present.

"So, what do you think will come of this?" Lan asked, as Geo worked on the Link.

"I hope something good comes out of it." Sonia replied. "Things have gone differently than anyone else has ever imagined. I mean, I'm still surprised he wasn't kidding back then."

"I told you, didn't I?" Solo asked. "I haven't trusted anyone, so for me to actually start trusting him, who was once my enemy is a feat in itself. I know this, and now I see just how wanting to protect someone else gives him more strength then he had beforehand. I still don't see how it happens, I just know it does. I've still got a lot to learn."

"I still don't think that Blonde chick is gonna show." Chaud stated.

"You never know guys. Usually when you want something, the opposite happens. Lan should know this highly well." Geo stated, still working.

"Come to think of it, he's right. Things rarely go according to plan." Lan added. "Normally, its best to come up with something along general lines, and wing it from there. At least, that's my experience."

"Mine too." Geo said. "We're Linked." That's when the strangest thing happened. Ace wasn't there.

It was Luna. _"Sorry, Geo. Ace is out on a mission right now. If you were here, you'd probably be sent, since it has to deal with noise. Ace is on his own there. I can't help out."_

"It's alright. Someone in particular wants to talk to you about something, apparently." Geo replied.

"_Please tell me Sonia is not going to gloat again."_

"No, she won't." Solo said, confusing Luna. "At least, I don't think she will. She's probably got enough out of it, anyway."

"I've had my fun, Solo." Sonia added. "Anyway, there's a few things here that is of utmost importance. You're gonna want to write it down."

"_I know. So you know, Ace is sorry he couldn't be here to talk to you guys."_

"That sounds like Ace to me." Geo added. "Anyway, before we get to the serious stuff, why don't you get to what you want to say first, Solo?"

Luna was looking at them confused. Solo then made eye contact with her, confusing her with the actual emotion showing in his eyes. _"Solo? What's with that weird look in your eyes. It's almost like what I used to see in the mirror when... No, you couldn't actually _like_ me could you?"_

Solo turned to Geo. "You were right when you said she'd catch on with eye contact alone. I just didn't think it would happen that quickly."

"_Oh boy. I've got a sociopath after me. Great..."_

"He's not that bad, Prez." Geo said. Luna sent him a shocked look. "All 3 of us think him getting sent back here was a good thing for him."

"Don't even go there, Geo." Solo said. "I did things I'm not really sure I should have done, much less would have if I was the same as before. Let's leave it at that."

Sonia smirked there. "Luna I'm going to send you something. Show it to Bud, Zack, Ace, and basically all of our friends. Even Geo's parents will want to watch it. You won't believe it, and believe me, I probably wouldn't either, if I wasn't there." She sent a pre-written message.

"_I got it, Sonia. Mind if I check it out before we continue?"_

"I think it's better if you wait until we're done with the conference." Sonia replied.

"Do I even want to know?" Solo asked.

"Probably not." Geo said. "You gonna send it to me later on?"

"Doubtful. Besides, you'd recognize it instantly." Sonia smiled. Her eyes showed a playful, yet pranking look. Geo was the only one to catch the latter. He had a knowing look. "I see. It's about that. I wouldn't worry yourself too much with it, Solo. It's probably better you don't know what it is, anyway."

Solo raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "I'll take your word for it. Anyway, I'm done. On to the serious shit."

Geo nodded. "Luna, aside from being on the Net Police, Solo's been doing some research. He's found a way to get into Mu, and wants me there. Sonia is also coming along. He said that he's entrusting the Power of Mu to me. He figures I won't abuse it. I didn't have much else to really say on Noise Change, because its active as long as the Joker Program is active. I haven't had to activate it recently, and I don't see the need to."

"_Okay, got that down. One question: Why did he even bother to go for that? I mean, from what I heard from Zack, the time you went to doesn't even use Denpa Waves. What's the point in it?"_

"Because Mu also tried working on Time Travel." Luna tensed as Solo said that. "The Power of Mu will not be affected by going forward in time. That much is certain. Going back in time, however could pose a problem, if not addressed. He regained its power going back in time, so him gaining the actual power source, and protecting it is the plan I've got for that. Geo will do highly well with it. Of that, I am certain. It will go with him as he heads back."

Geo nodded. "I was surprised when he said he'd rather I protect it then he do so himself."

Solo nodded. "Anyway, there is one more thing I forgot to mention. Though I won't be joining the Commandos, I will work alongside Geo Stelar. Sonia Strumm... is a no go. You... I'd be okay with." Solo cracked a smile at Luna, to which she blushed.

Geo smirked at that. "Are you blushing, Prez?"

"_S-shut up!"_

"You're embarrassed!" Sonia exclaimed.

"I never thought I'd ever see you flustered like this!" Geo added.

Solo took that moment to bonk Geo on the head. "Shut it." Geo grabbed his head. Luna, quite frankly, was surprised at his action. Her blush was still present, though.

"_Uh... why did you do that?"_

"It's what he gets for teasing you like that." Solo replied. "He had it coming." Luna giggled, the blush still present. "Just don't go fangirl on me like you did him. He's not fond of it, and I don't think I would be either."

She nodded. _"I'll try. No guarantees, though. At least I actually know who you are beforehand. I had to work to find out about Geo over there. He never wanted anyone to know. Even Sonia, at first."_

"She's right." Sonia added. "It wasn't until I got knocked out that he found out about me. Then he let me know who he is, knowing he could trust me, since I've worked with him for a long time, though we never knew it."

"Yeah, but back then I didn't really trust anyone. I trusted Sonia, because she was Harp Note, but as I got to know her, it was because her past was so damn similar to mine." Geo added. "She just refused to show it. Her anger towards her manager at the time was apparent, though. That guy was, for lack of a better word, a bastard."

"_I know. She explained it to me some time ago. Anyway, Geo. Your mother is a little worried about you. I also thought about what you said, and you're right. Being a commando is not my style. I'll be working alongside them if asked, but that's it. Not much else can be said... but I guess that means we can hang out when you get back, huh?"_

Solo cracked a smile. "Yeah..." He sounded less than enthusiastic, but really he was nervous. Geo caught on to this, and sighed.

"You really shouldn't give in to your nerves. You never did in battle, and trust me when I say, hanging out with her always is a battle. You just don't use your fists... mostly." Geo told him. "Believe me when I say, things are not going to go well if others remember what you did to our friends."

"I already prepared for that." Sonia added. Lan and Chaud looked at her. "Why do you think I sent that message in the first place. He wants some help, that's how I'm doing so, cause I really can help like that. Thank Lyra for that."

"She didn't record _that_ event, did she?" Solo asked, fear barely present in his voice.

"No, she didn't record it." Sonia paused. "She just made extremely descriptive video from her memory. Honestly, I wasn't sure why she decided to do that yesterday, but I'm not complaining, and you shouldn't either. It could help you out with our friends. Don't ask how she got it done in 30 minutes."

Omega-xis laughed. "You make it seem like it was all her idea!" Geo, Sonia and Solo stared at Omega-xis. "Seriously, she wouldn't have done that without some stupid reason. Geo and I may not always agree, but one thing I know for sure, he would've wanted some help here."

"What do you mean?" Solo asked, though his voice denoted danger.

"I mean, I gave her a reason to make it. She wanted to help out, I knew how she could. She wanted a reason, I told her it could help their friends understand your little position, and your choice. We were hoping Ace got it first, but for Luna to get it? That was unexpected, but likable." Omega-xis explained.

"Seriously, Omega? You didn't have to explain it." Lyra said. "I could've done so as well."

"You would've botched it up somehow. I let you handle the video because Sonia would be more willing to give her the video... and I would've screwed up the video. The explanation and idea came from me, the video came from you. So really, it was a collaboration."

Solo glared at them both, but sighed. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but you have a point." Solo's head was down. "I still don't want that event getting out, and especially not to the public."

Geo understood perfectly. "I see what you mean, and I think I can help with that. Prez, have my parents, Ace, Bud and Zack come, and only them. No one else, but if anyone asks, he's not a threat unless threatened first."

"_I figured you'd say that, but I wish Pat could come along as well."_

"I know what you mean." Geo added. "Pat was a good friend, but he didn't remember anything he did while Gemini had his body. He probably has some knowledge of the FMians, but no guarantees there."

"_Luna, is that Geo?"_ A male voice said.

"_Yes, it is, Ace. Thanks for having me watch over it while you were out."_

Ace came on screen. _"Geo what's up?"_

"Nothing that we haven't told Prez."

"Luna has an admirer." Sonia added. Solo actually had a slight blush, but Ace seemed oblivious.

"_Oh, and who would that be?"_ Ace asked.

"_I already know, Ace. Don't worry, though. It will be explained, but only to a select few. Geo's idea, on his behalf."_

"_It better be, Luna. Anyway, Geo. I just got word from your mother. She really wants to talk to you, but she's been busy recently. You told me she once bought almost anything she could over the phone, right?"_

"That she did."

"_Yeah, well, she hasn't since you went there. Weird, huh?"_

"And the idiocy continues." Solo stated. "I'm heading out. Don't bother looking for me until tomorrow. I'll be on Iron Island."

"I wouldn't go there if I were you." Geo said, making Solo stop. "Yai's been going there lately. She's been wanting to spy on us. She almost succeeded before that last meeting at NAZA."

Solo nodded. "Then search out Laplace. Omega-xis should be able to." He left.

Lan and Chaud looked at his back as he left. Lan turned to Ace. "And you wanted him on your side?"

"_Foolish, I know. But still, he was good. Right now, I'm not sure what to do with him. He's been acting differently since I found out he was there, apparently."_

Geo and Sonia nodded. "Tell me about it. He never liked working with anyone. Considering the fact he actually said he could trust me is a feat in itself."

Ace took that moment to gape. _"He... what?"_

"Solo said he trusts me." Geo reiterated.

"_When was this?"_ Ace asked, incredulously.

"Sometime last week. I'm not really big on the details, but Luna has a video you should watch. If not for the fact Solo actually threatened us at the end of that conversation, I seriously thought that I was either dreaming, or that Solo was an illusion... How far does the video go, Lyra?" Sonia added.

"It ends right after that point. I paused it for 5 seconds a few times, so you can tell I figured those parts needed emphasis." Lyra replied.

"_Got it Lyra."_ Ace replied._ "Anyway, Any messages you didn't give Luna?"_

"Nothing really. Just let them know we're fine. Also, tell Vega that I can't help her right now, neither can Solo or Harp Note. I wish I could, but there's certain obstacles preventing me from doing so." Geo said.

Sonia facepalmed. "Something just came to me. Why did we have to check in? This is Time Travel. You could just take us from one point after its fixed."

"_It doesn't seem to work like that Sonia. It seems like Time is flowing Naturally on both ends, and at the same rate. Something is up, and if your wondering why that won't work, we don't know. Dr. Goodall figured that out, and quite frankly, I didn't get a word of it."_

"Maybe Solo would have a better chance of explaining that little tidbit of information. We'll be heading to Mu tomorrow, so you might not hear anything from us next week. That video given to Luna should explain it. Trust me when I say, you're going to be surprised." Geo told him.

"_Got it. Oh and Geo?"_

"Yeah?"

"_You're probably worried about your friends. Don't worry about anything. They're fine."_

"_Ace, you're not helping matters."_ Luna told him. _"If he's worried about us, he's worried that the future would change from him being there. Geo, you should ask Solo what could possibly make it so we wouldn't be born, and avoid it."_

"You know, Geo, she has a point." Sonia added.

"_I may be worried about you, but I can't dwell on that, or I'll never get further. I can only worry about what's happening here, not there. You should do the same. Focus on what's going on there, and don't worry about us. There's no reason to just yet. Besides, Mu may have a way back for you guys. Or a way to fix to machine faster. Either one would help."_ Luna added.

Geo and Sonia tensed. They hadn't thought of that. "We won't be coming back until after the tournaments Sonia and I signed up for. Those were originally a way to get rid of Boredom, or just pass the time, now its turned into a heated competition. The Tag Tournament is gonna be good. One match in particular that I'm sure will happen is Sonia and myself vs Lan and Chaud."

"The tournament is next week, so they should be back for it." Lan said. "I'm looking forward to the Singles, and Chaud is also looking forward to the Tag."

"_I see what you mean, Lan. Just don't get overconfident. By the way, Geo, if you run into Bass, I doubt he'd be able to control your moves. Mainly Star Break and Tribe On. Those aren't abilities, but transformations similar to the Cross change Megaman can do. He can copy Denpa abilities, but he won't be able to control it."_

"I already faced off with him once." Geo replied. "Fire Leo and Ice Pegasus were used, and he was sent flying."

"_He probably has something similar to an HP bug. Its like poison to him, and every time he uses it, or comes into contact with those two, it will get a little worse. Just know that you probably disabled him permanently."_ Ace told him.

"Bass? Disabled?" Lan asked, his voice denoting excitement and disbelief. "That's gotta be a good thing for us!"

"If it were true." Chaud added. "Remember, this is Bass we're talking about. He's probably figured out how to use it by now."

"I doubt he could." Geo stated. "I was given Star Break, and the power it gave me stemmed from 3 satellites, which are not in orbit in this time period. Unless they were in orbit, he wouldn't be able to control it period. I can because I have the experience with it. He doesn't. Unless he can mirror the experience I had, he won't be able to use it properly, or at all. The power remained, as did the experience, but the original source is gone. The same thing happened when the OOPArt was taken from Omega-xis. We could still Tribe On."

"_That means that even if you didn't have the source any longer, as long as you have the experience, you could still use it. Am I right on that?" _Ace asked.

"That's my guess." Geo replied. "Just because he can copy it, doesn't mean he can control it. I sure as hell know he wouldn't be able to control Tribe On. Even I had trouble at first."

"_Then if you run into him again, you should be good."_

"Hey, Lan?" Sonia asked. "When we get back from Mu, I figure we should probably go after Bass and finally finish him off. The 3 of us."

"You, me and Geo? That would be overkill." Lan replied.

"That's not overkill." Geo added. "Overkill is you, me, Sonia, Lyra and Omega-xis. Add in Rogue and Laplace, you have a massive Overkill on the Net."

"Don't forget me." Chaud added. "I'd be coming along as well."

"_It's official. You have yourself a badass team. Severely overpowered, but badass nonetheless."_ Ace added. _"If Taurus Fire, Crown Thunder, Libra Scales, Wolf Woods, Jack Corvus, Queen Virgo, Queen Ophiuca, Cygnus Wing, Gemini Spark, and Acid Ace were there, I'll say it right here and now. If Bass is the opponent, he's gonna get obliterated. No ifs, ands, or buts."_

Geo paled. "If that were to happen... I don't want to know what would come of it. Best if we leave that out of the picture."

"_I know, just thought I'd add my 2 Zennys. Anyway, good luck with your hunt. Let me know when you have the information we can use... if you find any."_

"Got it. Stelar Out." The link was cut. "That was interesting."

"No kidding." Lan added. "I didn't think she'd be there in the first place. Who knew we'd contact them at the right time?"

They all shrugged. Geo spoke up first. "Sonia we'd better get going. Lan, we'll see you back at your place."

Lan nodded. "I'll see you then. Just, where are you guys going?"

Geo winked. "That's something we should know, but I doubt you'd even be able to get there. Anywhere near as fast as us."

Lan sighed. "Fine, but you better be home by dinner. My mother doesn't like it when family misses dinner."

Sonia looked at Geo, and they shared a silent conversation. "We won't be making it to dinner. We'll be eating there." Sonia told him. "If it's as good now, as it is in our time, though not likely, then it's got some really good stuff. If not, we can cook it easily."

"Mom's not gonna be happy about this." Lan muttered. "Fine, but don't blame me if you get yelled at."

They both nodded. "Denpa Henkan!"

"Geo Stelar,"

"Sonia Strumm,"

"On air!" They both went out.

"Any idea on their destination?" Chaud asked.

"Not a clue." Lan replied.

00000x00000

You're probably wondering why that little problem wasn't brought up beforehand. In all honesty, that was an idea brought up by a reviewer, that I forgot about. He made quite a few good points, that I replied to in a PM. He stated his reasoning, and though would normally be sound, I gave him my reasoning... though it probably sounded like an excuse.

ThatFanFicGuy: If I didn't tell you in the PM, I'll tell you this here. There is no excuse for a bone head mistake. I'll admit I made some, and the majority of them were due to a lack of internet at first, so that you can't blame me for. What can blame me for is the fact I didn't bother to check when I gained Internet, and that was the major mistake for most of them.

Also, the Sonia's mother comment in the first chapter though some of you might not have noticed, was a slip up on my part. I completely omitted the fact Sonia's mother was dead until I was writing Chapter 2. That was another mistake on my part, but I don't intend on correcting it. Some of you may have ideas on that, so think what you want about Sonia's "Mother" as I'm leaving it as is.

People get stronger after a while, so for those of you who thought that Harp Note/Megaman battle was unexpected, and probably impossible, don't bother saying anything on it. Things change, people change, and they've gotten a lot of training themselves.

In Solo's case: This was a somewhat unexpected turn of events. Liking Luna is one thing. Actually agreeing with Geo is another thing entirely. As to how that could even come about, when one thinks too much, they tend to draw on the impossible. The same can be said for those that have something they feel they must do for someone else, and never give up.

Solo did something unexpected, but not impossible. He had given it some thought, and figured it was best to do so like that.

The whole Time Machine thing they have, is something that wouldn't work like that on its own. The way it was designed to work was to go to any time. That wasn't what happened. When they went back, they were on the same day of the year, just a different year. So, the possibility of the machine only able to go in 1-year intervals is there. None of that is proven, though, that's kind of how it was designed. It was a mistake on WAZA's part, but that will be fixed with the next version.

Now you're probably wondering how the others will react to the little Video. That will be explained in the next chapter, at the beginning.

That's all I guess. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here. I wish I did own some of it though.

**Chapter 7**

-22XX, WAZA HQ-

Luna, Bud, Zack, Ace, Hope and Kelvin Stelar were in a soundproofed room.

"Luna, why don't you play that little video now?" Ace asked. "I'm sure we'd all like to see it."

Luna nodded, and started the video.

-15 minutes later-

There was nothing but silence. Everyone was speechless at what they saw. Luna was the first one to speak. "Now I see why he didn't want that event going public. Its too embarrassing on his part."

Zack and Bud were gaping at Luna. Hope was close to gaping, but she wasn't. Kelvin had a grin on his face. Ace... was seemingly emotionless. Mentally, though, he was busting a gut.

Kelvin actually walked up to Luna. "You know, I think doing what he did was a lot more courageous than anything else he's done to date. It takes one kind of courage to face an opponent that's more powerful than one's self. It takes another type for one to do what he did. He realized he had the wrong ideals, and wanted to make it so he didn't have to make the same choices as before. He's learning that loneliness is not something one would want. Geo and Sonia are the best ones to teach him how to push past it."

Luna nodded, showing she heard him. She couldn't trust her own voice at that point in time. "Speechless?" A shake. "Not sure what to think?" Another shake. "Can't trust your own voice?" A nod. "That figures." Kelvin stated. "You don't know what to think, and if you try to say anything, its either gonna come out in a blur, a mess, or you're going to screw up what you want to say, am I right?" Another nod.

Hope decided to grab her shoulder. "Thought I don't know how this came about, and I don't really think that him thinking about this would actually do something that far, I'm with you all the way."

Ace nodded at that. "I also see why he wanted Geo to help him out with her." Luna sent a glare his way. Naturally, he ignored it. "After all, she was after that same person, and he wants to know how to actually feel love. Not sure how he's gonna do that with you here, but we might get some Mu ideas, or something of the like to get them back."

"Or they could find a way on their own." Zack added. "If Mu really did have information on Time Travel, they might be able to get back from there, couldn't they?"

"That's a point they could make. However, it would have to wait. Still, for Solo to actually like someone is something I didn't expect." Ace stated. Luna nodded. "I didn't expect it either, but, strange as it is, I actually like it. I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with Omega-xis. He and I never got along. He's too temperamental."

Everyone nodded. "Well, I guess that's everything. I'll contact WBG Studios and tell them we may be able to get them back ahead of schedule. We've got 2 weeks, at least. Let's do some good here." Ace stated, causing everyone to nod.

-20XX, one day after the meeting-

Rogue, SFMM, and HN were on a Wave Road over the Ocean. Rogue nodded. "Looks like we're all here." He turned to the Ocean. "There were several exits to Mu, only one of which was never sealed. This is one of them, but only one Denpa Being could go in, or come out at a time, and Le Mu couldn't enhance this one in order to escape. If you follow my lead, you should be able to get there. Wait 10 seconds before you jump though. That's about the exact Lag time for the transfer."

HN looked at him. "I know you're a Murian, but how do you know of this particular one?"

"This one was left open should someone awaken the power of Mu, with the intention of Freeing Le Mu, or controlling it. When Vega did that very thing, I came out this one. I found the OOPArt, but by the time I did, Omega-xis had already swallowed it." Solo replied, not even looking at them. "That's not the issue here. It was originally intended as an Exit only. That's why I've got to go first. To see if its accessible from this side."

"So we should wait until you get back?" SFMM asked.

"No, I'd wait until 5 minutes pass, then head in after 10 seconds, provided I'm not blown back out. If I find out you can't get through, I'd send you to the original entrance, which I know you'd both be able to get to. Heaven's Stairway." Solo replied. "Remember, wait for my signal to enter or move on to the next area. Heaven's Stairway would be open by the time you get there, and I'd close it behind you. There is nothing to awaken Le Mu this time around, but I'm still a little worried if it does happen."

"I'd avoid going Tribe On for this." SFMM stated. "If Le Mu reacts to Murian Energy, then going Tribe On would give it off in spades."

"That it would." HN added. "Alright, then you should get going, Rogue."

Rogue took that moment to Jump off, and use a Frequency Change. He disappeared about halfway in between the Wave Road and Ocean.

It only took 4 minutes before SFMM got a call. "Geo, I'm in, and it's a go. You have to get it right at the Midpoint between the Road and the Surface of the Water."

"Roger that, Rogue." Rogue hung up. "I'll go in first, Harp Note. Head in 20 seconds after me, just in case."

"Roger that." HN replied. SFMM jumped off and did the same as Rogue. He was off a bit, but managed to get through.

"Here goes!" HN jumped off, and copied SFMM exactly.

-Mu, Entrance-

Rogue, Harp Note, and Star Force Megaman were standing in front of each other. Rogue was looking at the other two. "I know where the research is, as I was there when they ended it. However, I hid one piece that was crucial in case something happened to it all. You see that tower?" he pointed to a taller tower. Not the tallest, but one of them. "The highest room in there is where I hid it. That's about as close as I can give you as I hid it a long ass time ago. From there, you're basically on your own. I'll be going for the other parts. They're scattered in 3 places, and only a Murian can get to those points. Unfortunately, that means me. I didn't make it so only a Murian can get to it, and for that I'm glad."

"Why is it that you left it unguarded?" HN asked.

"I didn't. That's another reason that you two are going together. The thing is tough. Not as tough as Le Mu, but still pretty tough." Rogue replied. "Just be careful of the right side of his torso. It's got a deadly blast that if it hits, it will obliterate anything it touches. Staying on the left won't work either, as he knows how to use it in almost any direction. You'll need to attack from multiple sides, as its reaction time is slow. 1-on-1, you'd lose. 2-on-1, you have a chance. He's not that smart, but he's not dumb either."

SFMM and HN looked at each other and nodded. "We're on it."

"Hang on." Rogue pulled up a picture. "The data itself, and this I actually took a picture of, is on this device. That's what you're looking for. It's possible he has it on him, so complete obliteration may not work effectively. That's all I got for you." They nodded and jumped off. "Now to get the other pieces." Rogue walked into a room just inside a building.

-Tower, Mu-

SFMM and HN found what they were looking for, but not the being that was supposed to guard it. "Wait, Harp Note. It could be a trap." SFMM looked around for something. He nodded. He walked up to it, and picked it up. Something almost hit him as he got back up. Keyword: Almost. The punch hit a Vase that was in the room, smashing it instead of him. "As I thought. He was waiting to see what we were here for. Omega, check the data on it. We need to know if its the right one, and someones got to hold this guy off."

"Already on it!" Omega-xis replied.

"Megabuster!" SFMM hit the... thing square in the chest. He then disappeared, and appeared behind him.

"Shock Note!" The explosion behind him was enough of an indication that Harp Note found out. "You okay?"

"Sure am. Let's double team him. Remember, don't obliterate him yet." SFMM replied.

"I know." HN stated. "Shock Note!" two speakers appear and they hit him from the front.

"Break Saber!" SFMM hit the thing in the right side of its torso. It roared.

"Machine Gun String!"

"Star Break! Ice Pegasus!"

SFMM jumped up. "Magician's Freeze!" The thing was frozen. Highly damaged, but intact and frozen. "That should buy us some time. Omega?"

"Almost done. So far, everything here is good... Got it! This has a plethora of information on Time Travel. The Rules, possibilities, and that's about it. It gets cut off at that, though."

"Looks like we can obliterate him now." SFMM stated. "Star Break! Fire Leo!"

He charged up. "Vanishing Blazer!" The thing was obliterated. "That was new."

"Noted." HN replied. "Anyway, we should get back to Rogue."

"No need. There's one more piece, and that one is probably within Le Mu. It was only the most important piece, so I came for you guys." Rogue appeared in front of them. "I can go in there, but someone has to hold him off while I'm in there."

"You mean to say he'll be partially awakened?" SFMM asked. "I thought you said we want to _avoid_ waking him up!"

"We do, but I noticed that one piece was still missing. I still have none of the possibilities, which was branched off from the piece I hid here." Rogue replied. "The only other place they would've hidden something like this is inside Le Mu itself, or in his Throne Room. We'd check the Throne room first, but no fighting should break out unless me or Mega here touches him. We both already have Mu's power, so we'd awaken him instantly."

HN looked at Rogue suspiciously. "Look, I know what I said, and I still don't want to awaken him if I can help it. However, if we have to, you both need to be ready, and know that that's what might happen."

SFMM nodded, as he went back into his normal form. "If it comes down to that, Tribe On is coming out. I'm probably gonna need it."

Rogue nodded. "If I have to go in there, I think that would be the best idea. Remember, the longer he's active, the stronger he gets. Also, I managed to find data for the other Tribe On. I'll send them to your hunter, so you can access them, if needed. Thunder Zerker is going to be the first one for you to go into at any time. There's Double Tribe, and then Tribe King."

"Tribe King is what I used to defeat Le Mu the first time around, isn't it?" SFMM asked, a nod being his answer. "So, I go into Thunder Zerker, and then Double Tribe with either Ninja or Saurian?" A nod. "From there, I add the 3rd one, and I go into the Tribe King?" Another nod. "That seems simple enough."

"Ninja is Wood element. You'll need to know that. Saurian is Fire Element, just like Fire Leo. That's all you really need to know at the moment, as you can figure the rest out easily on your own." Rogue explained. "Let's get going."

SF Megaman, Harp Note and Rogue went out of the room, Laplace in Solo's hand as his weapon. They ran in a group of 3, and they took down any Viruses that came towards them. Rogue got rid of most of them, but SF Megaman was going long range with a Gatling Gun and Heavy Cannon, and took out the farther ones, along with the aerial ones. Harp Note just kept dodging, but used Kawarimi (Body Replacement, she learned it at the Shinobi Fortress) on one of them, and launched a Shock Note at it, effectively taking it out in one hit.

It wasn't long before they reached the throne room. All weapons, except Laplace, were put away. "Alright Rogue, where is it?" HN asked.

Rogue was silent. He closed his eyes. "I'm not entirely sure. I wasn't aware that they hid a 4th piece, so I have to feel it out. I just know that this is the safest place for it."

It was at that point, SF Megaman grabbed his head and fell to his knees. _"You who wield the Power of Mu. Speak your name."_

"What's going on? My name?" SFMM asked out loud. Rogue turned to him. Harp Note was by his side.

"Megaman!" HN cried out.

"_You are called Megaman? That does not seem like your true name."_

"Wait... Harp Note, this isn't what I think it is." Rogue stated. "Megaman, do whatever the voice says. Answer its questions."

"My name is Geo Stelar." SF Megaman stated.

"_That is more like it. Geo Stelar, you wield the Power of Mu, yet you are not a Murian. Why is this? And why have you yet to go crazy?"_

"A power like that would make any normal person go crazy with power. I'm lucky I'm not normal." He stated. "The Power of Mu is not mine alone. I never would have mastered it on my own."

"_Explain."_

"I had a reason to use it, I had something to protect. If not for that, I wouldn't have gotten this far. I have a reason to stay sane with that kind of power, and not abuse it." SFMM replied.

"_Your Reason. What is it?"_

"To protect that which is precious to me. My family. My friends. Life. My life is nothing in a situation where someone else could die."

"Megaman! What are you saying?" Harp Note was shocked at what he was saying.

"_That is not something a normal Human would say. Why is it you can, and not lie about it?"_

"Because it is the truth." SFMM disengaged his Denpa Henkan. Geo continued to speak on his own. "I used to have nothing close to me. I was alone. If not physically, than Emotionally and Mentally. Something happened that caused me to shut out even my own family. Because of those precious to me now, I have something to live for, that I am willing to die for."

"_I see. And you disengaged your Denpa Henkan. Why?"_

"Because if you want to talk to me as Geo, then I figure this is a better way to talk as such. When in that form, I am called Megaman. Although, in this time, there is another one called Megaman."

"_I know. You are not from this time, but the future. I can take you back."_

"Not right now. I have something to take care of first. Going back would be a good thing, but there are things for us to do here first. We can't go back yet." Geo told the voice. "I just have one question. Who are you?"

"_There is a Murian among you. My name is Ra Mu Xa. Another being aside from Le Mu, but we are one and the same."_

"Ra Mu Xa? And you are Le Mu?" Rogue paled at that.

"Geo, stop talking to him."

"Wait Rogue." Geo told him. "Ra Mu Xa. The last time I encountered Le Mu, he tried to kill me. Why haven't you done so yet?"

"_I think it is more accurate to say I am his other half."_

"Two sides of the same coin? He's corrupted, and you're pure?"

"_Good observation. That is the case. However, I have seen what the future holds. I lose my control and Le Mu absorbs me, along with the Sword of Zerker, Skull of Saurian, and Shuriken of Ninja. If one of them is used to bring Le Mu out of his coma, he is powerful, but not at full strength. If 2 of them are used, he is close to unbeatable. If all 3 of them are used, he is at full strength, but not quite immortal. He absorbs me along with all 3, defeat is near impossible."_

"If he absorbs you then, along with the power of all 3 OOPArts, and I defeated him, it is only because I held strong with the power of all 3 of them on my side. If Omega-xis did not swallow the Sword of Zerker, I would have never been able to do so."

"_Ah, that's how you did so. I can grant you the power completely, and it will be under your complete control. I will give you a portion of my Life Force as well."_

"But if you do that, it will be easier for Le Mu to absorb you!"

"_The past is an absolute. The future isn't. However, I have seen it happen, and I am not one to defy fate. I will hold on as long as I possibly can, but absorption is inevitable."_

"What if you doing this is the reason you were absorbed?"

"_You defeated him like that before, did you not?"_

"Yes, I did, but you can avoid that!"

"_True as that is, if I do try to avoid it, I will be changing history. That may cause you to not have a reason to utilize the Power of Mu. It is best this way, the way I see it."_

"How is it best?"

"_You are admirable. I know I can trust you. I will not give you all of my power, but the day you are born, I will send you something. It is an ability that I will activate now."_

Geo grabbed his head and screamed. "Geo!" Sonia disengaged her Denpa Henkan and grabbed him. "Geo, don't die on me! I could never live with myself I you aren't there!"

"_Harp Note, he is not dying, but I am giving him my strength."_

"You're hurting him!"

"_The process is a little painful, I'll admit. He is human, not Murian. That is the only reason he is in pain. He has the Power of Mu. He can handle the power I am giving him. I know this, but you will have to carry him out, or wait for him to wake up."_

"Why did you do this?" Sonia was crying.

"_He is destined for greatness. I would never kill him outright. In order to compensate for this, I was willing to send you back to your own time, but he refused saying that he has something to do here."_ Sonia's head went up in shock.

"He... he refused?"

"_He is not ready to go back. He has made friends in this time. He at least wishes to say goodbye."_

"Lan and Chaud... They are why?" Geo's screaming stopped, but he was unconscious.

"Ra Mu Xa... We were told that Mu tried working on Time Travel a long time ago. Is it possible to get the last of the data for it, so we can send it back?"

"_I am afraid not. The data was not a physical piece, like the rest of it. I am the final piece. It was integrated into my life force, which I am giving to him. He will have the rest of the information in his own mind when he wakes up. I am aware of the present Murian hiding away one piece. He did so, though I don't like it, he had a point in doing so."_

"I see." Sonia stated. "Rogue, the final piece is going into Geo's mind. It was integrated with Ra Mu Xa's Life force. It seems like this is our ticket back, but now is not the time."

"You mean..." Rogue started.

"Yeah, the final piece was Ra Mu Xa. Now Geo is becoming the final piece." Sonia was still sniffling. "Ra Mu Xa, Is it possible for us to come head back to any point after we left?"

"_Unfortunately, no it is not. When time passes, even I can't take things like that into account. It would have to be some time after your last contact with your time. I can make it that way, and you would go directly towards a place you are familiar with. One you cherish."_

"Is it possible to go to a place in particular? Because if there's one point that I know Geo and I both cherish, it's Vista Point. It may not seem like much, but for us, its the place we first became brothers and found out we weren't alone." Sonia asked, still sniffling.

"_Then that is likely where you both will end up. I can send the Murian to the same point in Time and Space. Just know that heading to the past can lead to a different Future, and heading to the future would make one wish to change it. It is better for What ifs to stay as they are. I await your return for your trip back. Le Mu is still asleep, so you know."_

"Oh thank god." Sonia released a heavy sigh. "Le Mu is still asleep, and we can go back when we are ready. Rogue I think we're done here."

"I'm not going back just yet. I need to be here to help you get back in. I'm returning with you both." Rouge said, making Sonia nod. "Ra Mu Xa, we will stay so he can rest up. I am currently in a cryostasis in the Cryo Sleep Chamber. I believe it best if I am not told of these events. It is better that I don't know whats going on during this time, and our interference. It took me too damn long, to realize that Bonds don't make you weak, but give you more strength. It is best if that one learns this on his own."

"_You have learned well, Murian."_

"My name is Solo, though my Denpa Henkan is called Rogue. Sonia Strumm is Harp Note, Geo Stelar is the only one I know full well I can trust, which is why I gave him the power of Saurian and Ninja. He already had Zerker, and knew that they are powerful. He has tamed Zerker, who's to say he wouldn't tame Ninja or Saurian? He's surprised me so far, and this action is something I probably wouldn't have done had I not gotten stuck here for the time being."

"_I see what you mean, Solo. I will tell you one thing about this time that I believe will help you trust him. It will be vague, though I am sure you will figure it out."_

"Come to think of it, I do remember a vague riddle, but not what it was. That riddle was hazy at best." He disengaged his Denpa Henkan. "You can tell that I don't really remember it well."

"_I see. Anyway, you should rest up at the usual Exit. The same one you would have used normally. From there, wait until he wakes up, and then you should leave. The 3 of you should come back when you are ready to leave."_

"Got it. Sonia, did you hear what he said?" Solo asked, to which Sonia nodded. "I'll carry him. I still owe him for everything he's done for me. He also owes you, the way I see it."

"I told him not to worry about that. I only got him out of there for the simple fact he was in my way of leaving... Now that I think about it, it could have been the fact he was able to use Thunder Zerker. I can't tell which anymore." Solo told her. "Let's go."

Sonia nodded, and they leave the room.

-Near the exit, 1 hour later-

Geo was laying down, asleep. Sonia was lying down next to him. Solo, Omega-xis, Laplace and Lyra were sitting in a circle nearby the sleeping couple.

"You know, Omega. They look like a cute couple." Lyra commented.

"Shut it, Lyra." he retorted. "The only reason I'm actually for their relationship is because, regardless of the fact we don't see eye to eye often, I respect Geo enough to know he knows what to do."

Solo took this as a surprise. "You don't see eye to eye with him? I thought you did."

"When we met, I swear, he and I never got along." Omega-xis told Solo. "He never wanted to fight, not once did he want anything to do with anyone. He didn't even trust his own mother back then."

"Sonia told me the same thing." Lyra added. "Before he became brothers with her, he never opened up to anyone. He didn't trust a single person. Blood related or not."

"Just like me..." Solo muttered. "Omega-xis, how come he worked with you when he didn't want to fight?"

"I had information on his father. I was there when he supposedly "died". If not for that fact, he would never have done anything of the like. In his eyes, it was bad enough he had to stick with me, but it was that same point that Luna, Bud and Zack kept coming to him and forcing him to go to school. Did I mention how boring it is?"

"Several times, Omega." Lyra commented. "Trust me when I say, you don't want to know Solo. His explanation is too long and boring. It gets annoying after a while."

Solo nodded. "Did you really tell him about his father?"

Omega-xis nodded. "Yeah, I did. It wasn't long after that, Andromeda came back a second time, due to Gemini Spark killing off the other FMians. He found he needed to help Sonia due to Lyra already being fused with her. In short, I turned him into a Denpa Life Form, something an FMian can't do. AMians, however, can. I only know that due to AM sages: Pegasus Magic, Leo Kingdom, and Dragon Sky. He also has their power again, now. Pegasus is Water element, Leo is Fire, and Dragon is Wood."

"I see. Something I don't get is why you bothered to stick with him after Andromeda was defeated." Solo stated, though it sounded like a question.

"His father asked me one favor before I changed him into a Denpa Life form. I never told Geo this, so I don't think you should tell him, either. Not like it matters, anyway." Omega-xis sighed. "He asked that I find his son and take care of him. Kelvin was honorable, even on his death bed. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as his son was happy. I found out what was going on, and I intervened. I guess you could say I went Rogue."

"Taking the Andromeda key warranted your elimination, Omega." Lyra added. "However, had you not done so, I never would have met Sonia, or learned how to truly love someone."

"I stuck with Geo even after I told him what happened to his father. This was only me adding to Kelvin's request. Geo was far from happy after what happened to his father, but that's because he though Kelvin was dead. He was far from dead, as you both should know." Omega-xis explained.

Solo looked at him. "You were always wanting to fight, and he never did, huh?"

"Put simply, yeah. Now he tolerates it, because he knows that sometimes, its necessary in order to protect what's close to him. Sonia included. In fact, Sonia is at the top of his list of precious people. He'd lay his life down for her, he just wouldn't admit it outright. I was surprised at his little outburst about Sonia and Luna, to be honest."

"He doesn't like fighting but knows its needed. That's an interesting concept." Solo looked in thought. "What changed his mind there?"

"After he defeated Le Mu, he noticed that Fighting off Denpa Attacks was where he excelled. He still doesn't like fighting and would avoid it if possible, but now he does so to protect others. That's one of the reasons he actually likes being a part of the Commandos. It puts his skills to good use, and he ends up protecting everyone, one step at a time." Omega-xis explained.

Solo was silent. "If you want to know why he changed his mind, I'd tell you but I don't really know. You'd have to ask him."

Solo took that moment to speak. "What did you actually learn from him while you were with him?"

"The importance of a bond, friendship, how a human acts, even how some think. He taught me a more peaceful side of life, one I had never known in my life before him." Omega-xis replied. "He showed me how powerful one can get when wanting to protect someone close to them. Trust me when I say, his power increases at least a hundred fold when he is. Some humans call it adrenaline. He calls it a drive to protect something. It's always there, but he can't always use it."

"That much?" Solo raised an eyebrow. "That's a little far-fetched, isn't it?"

"I wish it were. Adrenaline only goes up to 50 fold, Max. I've seen him on adrenaline, and when he's protecting something precious to him, he doesn't lose himself, but instead, taps into a power not even I've seen. The drive to protect someone else is powerful, twice as powerful as Adrenaline, at least. He doesn't even realize how powerful he gets when that happens, and he doesn't even care. I only took a few measures of his strength a few times, and believe me when I say, when's he's protecting his friends, he's twice as powerful as when he's pissed and in Tribe On. Not a pretty picture, let me tell you."

"That's not really good, is it?" Solo asked, not even looking at him anymore.

"By normal standards, not by a longshot. For him, I think it helps him, and gives him a reason to fight. He's a protector, 'Nuff said." Omega-xis stated.

"That's good for Sonia, though she doesn't like others to think she's weak because she's a girl." Lyra added.

"He knows she can handle herself, but still feels like he has to protect her. The reverse is true, I presume?" Omega-xis asked Lyra.

"That it is, Omega."

"So that's what true love is, huh?" Solo asked. "I never thought something like this would happen, and I'm not sure if Luna would ever forgive me what I did."

"If there's one thing that I learned, and can help right now, is that given time, Humans can accept anything." Omega-xis looked at Solo. "It's not easy, but you have to show them they can trust you. Some never give in, or change their mind. A simple sorry wouldn't cut it for what you did, so I can't say much in your case. If you can prove yourself to her, then you might get her to change her mind, and she wouldn't mind hanging out with you. Just don't act like a stuck-up son of a bitch, and you might actually gain favor with her."

"Come again?" Solo's voice screamed Danger.

"I'm just saying. The way you acted before all of this is not good in her eyes. When you sent Bud, Sonia, and Zack around the world, Geo was depressed. If not for Hyde's intervention, he wouldn't have learned to control Tribe On. After that, it was easy for him to decide to get over his grief and find his friends."

"I always thought it was his rage that allowed him to use it. It's his Drive to protect them that was the true reason, isn't it?" Solo asked.

"That it was. His drive to protect is strong. I'll put it to you this way: With that, he could easily exceed Tribe King in his Normal Megaman form. He always had an unlimited potential, and that's something not even I expected when I found him." Omega-xis said. "I honestly wonder what would have happened if Planet FM didn't call for an attack."

"We'll never know, will we?" Lyra asked. "We shouldn't change history, no matter what, but if it directly relates to us, we shouldn't meddle period. The tournaments are something doesn't really relate to us, and we could give the trophy to Lan if we win."

"That's what I was going to tell Geo for the Singles Tournament." Omega-xis added. "He has no need for it, and would rather the Trophy be engraved with Lan's name. I've learn how he thinks most of the time, but not when he doesn't think."

"What about him not thinking?" Solo raised his eyebrow again.

"When he doesn't think, believe me when I say, he does things not even I would think he would ever do. When he's determined enough to do one thing, he won't stop until he's done with it. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, and trust me when I say it's weird, he makes a plan that's bat-shit insane at best." Omega-xis explained. "When that happens, not even I can tell what goes through his head, and normally I don't realize he's not even thinking about it, and just winging it. Not always a good idea, but hey, it works."

Solo nodded. "Planning is always a good thing, and winging it only works for certain people. Making a plan that is general enough for someone that's easily a winger, is bat-shit insane at first glance. However insane it is, it works for them. I only give myself one goal, and from there, I do anything I can to accomplish that goal. No set plan, just a mission. In the eyes of a winger, and soldier: A target's a target. How you get to it, doesn't matter."

(A/N: I quote Lightning Farron from Final Fantasy 13)

"That actually makes sense for when he's like that. It explains why he acts on a bat-shit insane level." Omega-xis nodded. "You know, I think we can get along well."

"You'd have to explain a few things, since you were once in the same position I'm currently in." Solo replied.

"He got through to me, and sooner or later, he'll do the same for you. Take his attitude towards his friends to heart. For example, when he's angry at them, and after he calms down. He acts like it never happened, and he was never truly angry with them, only what they did or said. Forgiveness is what's there. I learned more from him than The FMians learned from the other Humans about how they think."

"Same with me. With Sonia, I learned that some things aren't worth fighting for, but others are. Vengeance is not the answer for anything, as it doesn't bring things back to normal, it makes you weaker and without something to fight for. Without a reason to fight, you're not as good as you can be when you have a reason to fight. That reason can give you more or less strength, depending on what it is, and how determined you are to fight for that reason." Lyra added. "That is what's called a Drive."

"Your Drive is your reason for doing what you do. For Geo, it's to Protect what's precious to him." Omega-xis stated.

"For Sonia, it's to help Geo." Lyra added. "What's your drive, Solo?"

"At this point, I don't have one. Is there anything you'd suggest that could help out?" Solo asked.

"Nothing." Lyra replied.

"I have a few ideas, but I couldn't give them to you." Omega-xis stated, confusing Solo and Lyra. "Your drive is your own. No one else can give you that drive. You have to find it within yourself, not get it from others. Geo found his drive after I met him, so it's possible you'll need help to find it. All I can say for your situation is this: To find your drive, follow your heart."

Lyra was still confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"You should ask Sonia that when you get the chance, because I don't have a clue." Omega-xis admitted. "It's something Geo told me once, but he never explained it." He turned to Sonia, who was cuddling up to Geo. "If you ask me, they both know what it means. It's a human saying, and it's one I never really questioned. Geo told me he always follows his heart. He doesn't always know where its going, but when he does, he knows what he truly wishes to do."

Solo looked at them. "I don't get it, and I probably never will."

"Well, that's a problem you'll have to overcome sooner or later." Omega-xis said. "By the way, I'm wondering why those Viruses haven't attacked since we started resting up here."

"They probably don't see us as a threat to their existence." Solo explained. "If they don't feel threatened, and no its not because we're weak, they won't attack."

"Then why aren't we a threat to them?" Lyra asked. Omega-xis was growling.

"Because we aren't planning on attacking them. They are ready to defend if necessary, but don't seem keen on attacking unless they need to. They know we could slaughter them all with ease, so unless we attack them, they won't attack us. At least that's how I'm looking at it." Solo shrugged.

Omega-xis stopped growling. "Come to think of it you're right. Just because we're not weak, doesn't mean we're not a threat. We're just not planning to attack them at the moment. As long as we don't attack them, we aren't a threat to them. Even if I'm not as powerful as I can be with Geo, I can still slaughter them."

They all nodded, and sat in silence for a few more minutes. "I'm gonna hit the sack. I'm gonna need it later on." Solo said, as he laid down. "Laplace, you should help them out if the viruses are only waiting for us to fall asleep." Laplace just nodded. "You two shouldn't expect much out of him. He doesn't talk to me much, either." Solo finished before nodding off to sleep.

"That explains why the guy is always silent." Omega-xis stated.

"True." Lyra replied.

-several hours later-

Night fell a few hours back, Geo and Sonia woke up to find Solo asleep. "I didn't think he would've wanted to sleep." Geo admitted.

"Neither did I." Sonia added. "Lyra, Omega-xis, why did he fall asleep?"

"He figured it would help him out later." Omega-xis replied. "He left Laplace to help out should those viruses attack. They never did."

Solo took that moment to wake up. He noticed Geo and Sonia were up. "I guess taking a nap helped pass the time. How long was I out?"

"Almost 7 hours." Lyra told him. "Night already came."

"You think Iron Island is safe for now?" Solo asked. "I'm curious as to why you always look at the stars, but I'd rather see why for myself."

"Well, considering the fact that night has already fallen, Yai isn't likely to be there now." Geo thought out loud. "I guess its good." They all nodded. Their stomachs growled. "I think we can get something to eat there as well."

They all nodded, went Denpa Henkan, and left, Rogue first, HN second, and SFMM last.

-Iron Island-

Geo, Sonia, and Solo were tearing into the fish caught by Geo. Omega-xis, Laplace, and Lyra just watched with a sweatdrop.

"I didn't think he was hungry enough to rival the speed of Bud's eating." Omega-xis said.

"Honestly, I think he exceeded that speed. Sonia does so when she hasn't eaten for a while, but this is ridiculous." Lyra added.

"..." Laplace was silent, but then surprised them both. "Solo rarely eats."

They both stared at Laplace. "That's probably all we're getting out of him." Lyra said. "Still, how does Solo go on for so damn long without eating?"

Laplace was silent. Omega-xis stared at Solo. "I don't know. Probably eats like this every time he does, though."

Laplace went next to Solo. The series of Growls was something he understood. Solo looked at him, and then back at Omega-xis and Lyra. "What? Never seen a guy eat like this?"

"Not that, just that you rarely eat." Omega-xis replied, honestly.

Solo was a little shocked, but shook it off easily. "I don't eat often because there is no reason to. I can go on for 2 weeks without having to eat or drink. All Murians do, so don't ask how. Although 3 weeks is possible, it isn't suggested, and we always eat this much. Sometimes more. We can't move for 10 minutes afterwards, though."

The Wizards all had a dropped jaw. Even Laplace, though for a different reason. "Also, I can understand the growls from Laplace. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to eat some more." Solo then went back to eating.

It was 10 minutes later that they all finished. Geo patted his belly, as did Solo. Sonia just laid down, looking at the stars. Geo took that moment to look right next to her, lying down as well. Solo, on the other hand, laid down where he sat down to eat. He was simply gazing. "Why is it that the universe seems so peaceful when I know its not?" Okay, maybe not just gazing.

Geo didn't even look at him. "I know the feeling Solo. Trust me. It's a feeling like the Peace is there, when my mind and body knows that its not. It really helps me calm down. It always has."

Sonia wasn't even looking anywhere but the cloudless sky. "I took up Stargazing when I found out why Geo always did so. At first it was to calm him down, thinking his father was watching over him. He always looked up at night, when he couldn't sleep."

"My father really was watching over me, not like Sonia's mother, because he didn't really die like I thought. Since then it brought me a sense of peace." Geo explained, still gazing at the sky. "The sky still doesn't change in 200 years, though. Always peaceful, no matter the time. It's always a good feeling for me."

Sonia nodded, still not looking at either of them. "Now when I look, I always feel like my mother is watching me, hoping that she's proud of everything I've done. I can't really say I am, but if she does, that's fine by me."

Solo just looked up at the sky in silence. His thoughts drifted off to elsewhere. Somewhere he never thought they would go. "Mother..."

Geo and Sonia got up and looked straight at Solo in surprise. They weren't talking so as to wonder what he was talking about.

"Why did you have to do that?" Solo's voice was quiet, but Geo heard him. "You didn't have to die." A tear escaped from his eye.

Sonia was in thought. _'What about his mother?'_

Geo was thinking along similar lines. _'Did she sacrifice herself to save his life?'_

Solo noticed that Geo and Sonia were starting at him. "Don't tell me that you heard me..."

"I only heard you call out to your mother." Sonia admitted.

"I heard 3 lines." Solo tensed when Geo said that. Sonia looked at him, as well.

"What did you hear?" Sonia asked. Geo looked at Solo, who looked like he didn't want that out. "Sorry, Sonia. I have a feeling that even thinking back to his mother is a painful memory for him. I can only guess what happened, but due to what I did hear, I'd say my only guess is pretty accurate."

Solo laid his head back down. "If you're wondering what she did, I don't like my last moments with her. That was the point I became alone."

Geo nodded. "Well, do you mind if I say what I think she did do?"

Solo looked towards him. "Fine. But first, how about a little deal."

Geo's eye gleamed. "Oh? What are you suggesting?"

Solo returned the look. "If you get it right, you gotta elope with Sonia tonight." Geo tensed, as did Sonia. They both were blushing heavily. "If you get it wrong, I'll use a sword, and shove it down my own throat. Deal?"

Geo, to his credit, managed to nod. He shook away any dirty thoughts that came up, and sighed. "I think your mother died to save you. A sacrifice, to let you live on."

Solo sighed at that. "Well, at least I'm not getting a sword down my throat." Sonia took that moment to pass out. Geo was confused, but then realized that he was right... and Sonia was passed out. "I suggest you'd want her awake for it. She'll want to remember her first time." Solo chuckled.

Omega-xis and Lyra looked at each other, then at Solo, then Geo and Sonia. They then looked back at each other. "I'll wake her up first." Lyra said as she floated over to Sonia.

_'She's gonna hate me for this, but I figure it would get her up quickly... if only to shut me up.'_ Lyra took that minute to sing Tribe On completely off key and off tempo. Geo had shaken off any embarrassment he had at the desecration of his favorite song by Sonia. Sonia had immediately woken up and punched Lyra in her left eye.

"I told you not to sing my songs so off key!" Sonia yelled at Lyra, who was sending one of her flames to said eye.

"I figured it would get you up quickly enough to not waste the night." Lyra replied. "Besides, that time was on accident, this time was on purpose."

Geo was walking towards Lyra, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Lyra..."

Lyra gave off a scared noise, and hid inside Sonia's hunter. Omega-xis took that moment to bust out laughing. Solo was still smirking. "Looks like you're both up." They both stared at Solo, their embarrassment forgotten for a moment. "I think it's better if I leave you alone for this." Solo went Denpa Henkan and warped out, Laplace following him. Omega-xis took that moment to return to Geo's hunter.

-with Lan-

"Hey, Megaman?" Lan asked, ready to get into his bed.

"Yeah, Lan?"

"What do you think that Mu is like?"

"I don't know, but the way I see it, we couldn't get there even if we try." Megaman replied.

"Do you have any idea as to what Geo and Sonia are doing? Or if they're even alive?" Lan asked.

"I wouldn't worry about those two... not yet at least." Megaman replied, before the PET got a call. "Wait, is this Rogue? The number isn't recognized."

Lan shot up from his bed. "Answer it!"

"Hey, Lan? It's Rogue. We're finished with Mu, but I doubt Geo and Sonia are going to come back tonight."

"What do you mean? You didn't..."

"No, I didn't kill them. I'm not even next to them right now. In fact, I'm watching them from a distance, on a Wave Road. Trust me when I say, you'd love to see what they're doing."

Lan was silent, before he realized what Rogue meant. "Why are they doing that?" Lan cried out, grabbing his mother's attention, as she walked into the room.

"Lan hang up the phone, and get to sleep." Haruka, his mother, said. (A/N: This is the true name as pointed out to me, by ThatFanFicGuy. It's surprising how close I got the nickname. Sakura - Haruka. Look at the two really closely, and tell me you don't see the similarity.)

"Mom, Rogue is calling. You really want to know what Geo and Sonia are doing?" Lan asked, his tone sounded somewhat rebellious, yet scared of something.

"What could they be doing that you'd be afraid of?" Haruka asked, confusing Lan.

"Not afraid... Surprised. They're doing _that_." Lan replied, making Haruka go pale. She was immediately right next to him staring at the PET. "Why? How? Where?"

Rogue was silent for a second. "In order: A deal, you don't wanna know, and Iron Island."

Lan was shocked, as it registered on his face. He did manage a question though. "What was the deal?"

Rogue chuckled. "He heard me say something I wish he didn't. I gave him one guess, since he figured he had it right. If he got it right, they do what they're doing right now. If he got it wrong, I get a sword shoved down my throat. He got it spot on, from 3 sentences, with no obvious clues alone."

Lan took that moment to pass out with a nose bleed. Haruka was simply shocked. "They couldn't do that here, could they?"

"Not likely, but I think that was the reason they wanted to stay, so they aren't tempted to do so. Also, I hope Omega-xis and/or Lyra are recording it... though Lyra won't be able to see properly for a while." Rogue told her. "Also, what happened to Lan?"

"He passed out. Anyway, I take it I shouldn't expect them back here tonight?" she asked.

"Not likely. Also, I wouldn't suggest you bring it up. They're probably embarrassed as it is." he told her.

"Okay. Why won't Lyra be able to see properly?"

"She got punched in the eye for waking Sonia up like she did. Also, tell Yai and Mayl not to sing one of her songs off key or out of tempo. Especially with Sonia around. They might regret it." Rogue ended off vaguely. "Anyway, I just called Lan to let him know, if he were awake, they wouldn't be coming back tonight, and we're done with our current trip to Mu. Don't ask what happened there, because I'm not likely to say."

"Well, his father and I are awake, and I think he'd be better off asleep like this. Seriously, I never can get him to sleep. I just hope he doesn't remember it when he wakes up." Haruka stated.

"You and me both... though, you more than me." Rogue told her. "Anyway, I've said all I can say. I don't think you should mention their... activities, to anyone."

"Agreed." Haruka replied. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Figured someone would like to. That goes for you too, Megaman." Rogue said.

"Don't worry, I know, Rogue. Just send a message to Scilabs denoting the results of your search. You can omit that little detail. I don't think they need to know about it." Megaman replied.

"I think I can oblige. See you tomorrow, I guess. Also, Sonia has a mean right hook."

-With Geo and Sonia-

Geo and Sonia were laying down right next to each other. "Never speak of this again?" Geo asked, his breath ragged.

"Agreed... wanna go again?" Sonia asked, her breath as ragged as his.

"I don't think its a good idea... but why not?" Geo replied, a smile on his face.

Rogue was still watching, now with some popcorn. Laplace, Lyra, and Omega-xis were next to him.

"Pop corn?" Rogue asked, offering it to the others.

Omega-xis took some, as did Lyra. Laplace just watched in silence. It didn't take long for Sonia to emit a strange cry, that seemed like an angel was singing. Omega-xis whistled. "I take it that's her climax?"

"That it is, Omega-xis. I still can't believe they went at it again, though." Rogue replied. "Or that it would sound that angelic... wow that was strange. We never had angels in Mu. The closest we had were Le Mu's advisers."

Laplace was oddly silent, though he was eying Lyra for some reason.

00000x00000

Major cliffy! I did this on purpose. The chapter was getting about twice as long as normal. I can honestly say I wanted it to stay as close to T as possible, but not go to M. That's why I skipped it.

As to what they're doing, I think its best if you think on that on your own. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I told what went through my head at that point. I played it safe and kept myself from going into every single detail.

Trust me when I say, I have a very vivid mind. I can analyze something, and see it clearly. This is no different. I save my perverted thoughts for a different Fic. Absolute Control XxXInsanityXAirgodXxXstyle, is that Fic.

So yeah, what they did is left hanging, but what about Laplace? What's going through that Wizard's head?

Can't say, because, quite frankly, I have no idea at this point.

See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman, or anything of the like! There are times I wish I did though.

**Chapter 8**

Geo, Solo and Sonia had just woken up on Iron Island. Geo and Sonia were in good spirits last night. Solo had waited until they finally fell asleep before he decided to get some sleep.

They were all awake, and ready to go. Before they could do anything a boat came up to the dock, as it was almost Noon. Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, and Chaud got off the boat, stopping them from leaving.

"Hey guys. Why are you here right now? I thought you would've come back to my place right after your little "trip"." Lan asked.

Geo scratched his head nervously. "Well... at that hour, I doubt it would've done any good."

Solo smirked. "I take it your mother didn't say anything?" Geo and Sonia tensed.

Lan seemed clueless. "Say anything about what? All I remember is some weird dream about you calling me last night. Okay, it was beyond weird."

Geo and Sonia were about to let out a sigh. Solo nodded. "Okay, then. What did that particular dream entail?"

"You called me, said things I figured would have been close to impossible. I mean really? Geo and Sonia respect each other too much to do _that_ with each other. It has to have been some sort of dream." Lan replied. "How else would you explain it?"

Geo sighed at that. "Solo, did you really tell him?"

Solo shrugged. "Why would I want to? I mean, really? What could I gain from it? What could _you_ gain from it?"

Omega-xis chuckled. "He didn't tell him... Though I did record it!" Sonia and Geo turned towards Omega-xis. And they were PISSED. He realized the danger. "OH SHIT!" he flew off.

Lyra sighed. "I told him not to do that. At least I didn't do anything like that. I will admit I wanted to, but it wouldn't blow over well with your friends, or family... or Sonia's director."

Solo chuckled. "Omega-xis is gonna get it sooner or later. Too bad he didn't send it to me." Geo turned to him. "I can't guarantee it would be kept secret if he did. Anyway, I take it the reason Chaud is here is because its time to head after Bass?"

Chaud nodded. "Yes, it is. Although, you mind if I take a guess at what happened?"

"I wouldn't bother with that." Solo replied, making Geo and Sonia stare at him. "That was probably a one time deal anyway. Little to no chance of it happening again."

Geo sighed at that. "Lan, Chaud, we'll see you at Scilabs. I've got a little score to settle with a certain Wizard. Yai, don't bother asking about him, because I won't say anything of the like."

Solo smirked. "Hey, Geo. You want him back wounded, dead, or unharmed?"

"I'd say injured, but not wounded. I need him to get back, so not dead either." Geo replied. "Why?"

"Laplace?" Laplace materialized next to Solo. "Get him, and bring him back. At least mangle him enough to bring him back. Knock him out if you have to." Laplace nodded and floated off.

"We'll wait here, and head straight to Scilabs. I hope that your mother wasn't contacted last night. If she was I'm not sure what I'd say if I saw her again." Geo told Lan. "I've got a few D. Energies, so once we're ready, we'll be going. If you get the chance, tell your mother that we're sorry we didn't come back last night. We were... preoccupied until really late hours."

Lan nodded. "Let's go guys. I think we shouldn't wait around for them here. They'll get back on their own."

"Probably through teleportation." Yai continued, making Geo and Sonia turn heads.

"How did you come up with that nonsense?" Sonia asked. "We don't teleport... without special means, which there are none here. Being here enough times, I think we should know."

Lan grabbed Yai's wrist. Mayl took that moment to pull out a rope. She tied up Yai with said rope. "Since when did you start carrying around a rope?" Lan asked.

"Since Yai started trying to figure out their secrets. I knew learning how to tie a rope would come in handy. Especially with what knots I learned." Mayl replied. Geo looked at Sonia, who looked back. They both nodded. "Mayl, could I talk with you before you leave?" Sonia asked.

Mayl shrugged. "Why not? I guess I could get some tips on writing music from you, while I'm at it."

-island forest-

Sonia and Mayl were standing next to a tree. "There's something I figure you should know. I know a lot more about Lan and You than Yai and Dex. You want to know why that is?"

Mayl looked confused. "What do you mean? We rarely talked."

"Well, one reason is because I always wrote my own songs." Sonia replied. "The other is something that only Lan is supposed to have clearance about, but I'm going to tell you. There is a condition to it, though."

Mayl nodded. "What is it?"

"You can't tell anyone you know. You can't even let Lan know that you know. Do you understand?" A nod. "Do you agree with this?" Another nod. Sonia sighed. "This is gonna sound crazy but I'm from 200 years into the future."

Mayl cocked her head to the side. "Being around Lan and Megaman so long, crazy has become normal for me. Still, that is pushing it."

Sonia sighed. "Well, try the fact that the upcoming tournament, Lan and Megaman would have won, had Geo not entered. The Tag Tournament Lan and Dex would have won, had me and Geo not entered. If we had not come, that would have been the outcome. Now, I can't say anything on that."

Mayl just nodded. "What exactly do you know about me? And why does it need to be kept from the others?"

Sonia looked at Lyra. "There's no one listening. Especially since Yai is tied up." Sonia nodded. "What I'm about to tell you, don't freak out at this, but you and Lan... are like me and Geo. He just hasn't had the time to tell you his feelings. He always treats his friends as equals, however..."

Mayl saw where this was going. "You mean... Lan and I..." Sonia nodded. "I don't believe it."

"It's true. That's why I know so much about you. Give it time, and he'll do something so outrageous for you. That's the moment he'll realize just how much he cares for you. It isn't supposed to happen for a few years, so don't think it will happen anytime soon. Just know that when you need him most, he'll be there for you." Sonia told her.

"Sonia, the tips are ready." Lyra stated.

"Thanks Lyra." Sonia stated. "Mayl, I'm about to send you my Idol Code. It has any tips I could give you on being an Idol, or a Singer. The latter is better for this, but they both work. Just remember what I said beforehand."

Mayl nodded. "Thanks, Sonia."

"Don't mention it." Sonia replied.

"No really..."

"Ever." Sonia cut her off. She got the message, and nodded. They went back to the boat.

-Undernet-

Bass was patched up, and ready for his next fight. "I can't wait for that Star Force Megaman to come back for round two."

One of his minions were right there. "But sir, are you sure you will survive after what he did last time?"

Bass glared at him, he shut up. "I was caught off guard. It's likely that, sooner or later, he will meet up with my old nemesis MegamanEXE. The moment they do, they will likely team up, or form a rivalry. I don't know which, but if I know MegamanEXE as well as I think, I wouldn't put it past him to try and ally with him."

-Scilabs, 3 hours later-

Solo, Geo, Sonia, Lan and Chaud were right in front of an access panel. "You guys ready for this?" Lan asked.

"Why do you think we're doing this?" Geo asked.

"We wouldn't if we weren't sure." Sonia added.

"Geo might." Solo pointed out.

"Not if I wasn't ready. I was ready for Andromeda the second time around, I was ready for Le Mu, even though I didn't know it, and I was ready for Meteor G." Geo told him. "I am ready for this, because I figured out how to gather Noise without any here. I kind of found out from the little piece of info Ra Mu Xa gave me."

Solo nodded. "I'm not sure how Noise would affect him, but if it hurts him, Sonia, you're gonna want to get back."

Sonia glared at Solo. "I know I'm not resistant to Noise, but if he even tries to go like that, it's because he's run out of ideas."

Geo nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for? An invitation?"

Chaud smirked. "Jack in! Protoman, execute!"

Lan was right next to him. "Jack in! Megaman, Execute!"

"Denpa Henkan!"

"Geo Stelar,"

"Sonia Strumm,"

"Solo,"

"On air!"

They all enter Scilabs Mainframe, and left for the Undernet.

-Entrance to Undernet-

MM, SFMM, HN, Protoman, and Rogue were right next to a portal. "This is the last chance to turn back, if you're scared... though that's not likely." MegamanEXE stated.

"You really think we're staying back?" SFMM asked.

"I am." Protoman stated. "Someone has to guard this side. I even called for Colonel to come to this location just in case I need some help."

"If that's the case, you probably should have called Knightman, or Napalmman. They could help easily." MM suggested.

"Chaud, call them both, and send them to this location." Protoman stated.

"_Will do, Protoman."_

"The rest of you go on ahead." Protoman continued.

SFMM, MM, HN, and Rogue went in.

-Undernet-

Bass was about to take the exit, but was stopped when he saw MegamanEXE. "What are you doing here?" Bass asked.

"What do you know? The target came to the entrance." MM replied. It was at that point SFMM, HN and Rogue came out of the warp hole.

"You..." Bass stated as his eyes landed on SFMM. "I must thank you for those new abilities." Bass stated, though he was bluffing.

"Really? Cause the way I see it, unless you could copy my experience with it, you wouldn't have a proper medium to control either of them. I'd say you're bluffing." SFMM stated, confusing MegamanEXE.

"We already know how he gained it, and its wasn't his power in the first place. It was given as a Last Defense of the planet. You couldn't hope to obtain that much control over it." HN stated. "Besides, there's a difference between a Battle Chip, and a Transformation Battle Card. We don't use either."

Rogue just smirked. MM was staring at them. Bass was ready to gape. Instead, though, he charged up a shot, though Omega-xis, Lyra, and Laplace caught it. Rogue caught it as well. "Laplace!" Laplace then turned into his sword form.

SFMM was confused as to why Laplace was in his off hand. "Rogue?"

"You'll see." Rogue said, before he held out his Main hand, making what looked like his usual Mu barrier around his wrist.

SFMM understood then. "Nevermind, then."

"What are you waiting for?" Rogue asked. "You just gonna stand around all day?"

SFMM was frozen in place, but not because of an Ice attack. Something else was going on. "Omega-xis?"

"NOISE!" That was the only line from Omega-xis. Harp Note turned her head to SFMM.

"You've gotta be KIDDING me!" HN yelled at SFMM.

"Bass isn't affected. Screw Tribe On and Star Break. Omega! Time for a Noise Change!" SFMM shouted.

MM was surprised at this. "That's strange. He's not affected, and neither am I."

"Joker Program, ON!" Omega-xis yelled.

SFMM's form changed. It now looked like a sort of bull on the head, and his armor was Red. "Taurus Noise!" SFMM yelled.

MegamanEXE stared at him. "Lan?"

"_Stay back, Megaman. Let them handle this."_

"Roger that! Star Force Megaman, I'm pulling back so you can take care of him." MM said.

"That would be good idea." Rogue stated. "I'm not sure how long he can stand the Noise, or if he'll lose it after a while."

MM nodded and went back into the Warp hole.

"Rogue, the Noise levels are above 150% and rising." SFMM stated. "Once it hits 999% it will automatically trigger a Finalize."

"If that happens, Bass is as good as dead." Rogue stated. "Let's do this!"

"Mu Slash!" Rogue went for a horizontal slash followed by an upward slash with Laplace.

"Break Saber!" SFMM went for an attack, but Bass just dodged. "Gatling Gun!" Bass managed to get hit, but not hurt.

"You really think you can defeat me like that?" Bass retorted.

_300%_ SFMM thought.

"Omega Cannon!" One shot and Bass dodged, but was still sent flying.

"Laplace!" Rogue threw Laplace straight for Bass, who managed to dodge in midair, only for Laplace to come back at him from behind. He screamed, not expecting it.

SFMM fired another shot, but not with the Omega Cannon. "Heat Cannon!" another scream, and Bass had his aura destroyed. SFMM was in position. "Rogue, if he puts up his Aura, get rid of it fast!"

Bass was not expecting what was about to happen. "Atomic Blazer!" Bass screamed, yet again. _600%_

Rogue and SFMM were attack left and right, trying to destroy Bass. Few of their attacks are getting through to him, as he's mostly dodging. _800%_

7 more dodges. _900%_

He dodged another Omega Cannon shot. _990%_

"GEO!" Omega-xis cried out. SFMM landed. "Rogue! Get back!"

Rogue turned to SFMM and noticed he was on his knee. His eyes widened. He got back to behind him. "Do it!"

SFMM didn't have to say a word. A Red and black orb circled SFMM, surprising Bass.

(A/N: A reviewer wanted to see Red Joker. He's gonna be disappointed.)

The Orb disappeared, revealing a Black armored Megaman. He had wings with red "Feathers".

"Finalize. Black Ace!" SFMM in his new form shouted. This confused Bass, and Somewhat confused Rogue.

"And here I thought you would've gone Red Joker." Rogue stated.

"I don't know why, but the program said something about Black Ace, and I went there. The wings are telling me that this one is better for this fight." SFMM replied. "Not literally of course. I still don't get it, but I'm not that worried."

"That's new... but you think that will scare me off?" Bass asked before he charged. Rogue intercepted the sword swipe.

"Remember, you have me to deal with as well." Rogue told him. "Megaman, I don't know what's going on, but I think it's time to see what happens when you combine Mu, with noise."

"_I'm ahead of the Murian there."_ A voice told SFMM, as time stopped. Geo found himself in his normal human state, standing in front of someone similar to Le Mu, Sirius, Leo Kingdom, Pegasus Magic, and Dragon Sky.

"Where am I? And what happened to Bass?" Geo asked.

"That doesn't matter at this point." Pegasus told him.

"Now that you have managed to regain all of our powers," Leo started.

"You will be able to use them all at will." Sirius finished.

"There is one thing you must do to unite them all." Ra Mu Xa told him.

"What must I do? And would this kind of power help me, or destroy me?" Geo asked.

They all looked at him. "We are not sure, but there is one way to control it. Your drive to protect." Dragon told him.

Geo was silent. Sirius stepped forward. "When your drive is at its peak, say Overdrive: Sage, Mu, Meteor. That will send you into a different form. One you are likely to have never seen. Once done, you will no longer be affected by noise, regardless of the Joker Program you have being on or off."

Geo found himself back where he was before they took him. It looked as if time had not moved since he was taken. _'It wasn't a dream, but probably a message.'_

"Rogue! Get back!" SFMM stated, confusing Rogue. "This is something new, and I don't want to see you caught in the crossfire."

Rogue pushed Bass back, and landed next to SFMM. "What are you planning?"

"Something I doubt you could ever think of. Overdrive: Sage," Fire Ice and Wind hit his body. "Mu," The OOPArts hit the body. "Meteor!" The images of Meteor G and the Black Galaxy hit his body at that point.

Rogue was staring at what was happening. He only had one thought. _'What the hell is going on?'_

"Overdrive! Denpa Cross! Ultimo Megaman!" SFMM said as a he was surrounded by a bright light.

Bass was covering his eyes from the light. He had one thought. _'What the hell is going on here!'_ apparently Rogue and Bass we're on the same page, and not far behind SFMM. An ear splitting scream forced Rogue to flee towards the portal.

-with the others-

Rogue came through the portal.

"You are not going to believe what's going on there." Rogue stated, his Mu blade in his hand. Laplace was nowhere to be seen.

"What do you mean? What could be so bad that sends you packing?" Protoman questioned.

"He's on his own for now. My only guess is he's combining the power of the AM sages, all 3 of the Mu tribes, and the Meteor Server." Rogue stated looking back at the Warp Hole. "As to how, I don't know. However, Bass is in for it, if he manages to control it."

Harp Note was pale. "Rogue, what would happen if he can't control it?"

"Worst case Scenario is death. At best he'd be seriously wounded by it, or crazed with his own power." Rogue told her.

-With Bass and SFMM-

The light was fading, and Bass was finally getting a good look at his form. It was different than anything else he had seen.

The helmet had changed form completely. It had 6 crown points, each of which held a different shape at the tip. There was a Skull, a Sword, a Shuriken, a Dragon head, a Lion's head, and a horse's head. His back had two giant wings similar to when he was in Black Ace, but instead of Black and Red, it was White with Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green going down the feathers. His right hand was a Sword similar to when he's in Tribe King, only the color was different. There seemed to be a rainbow of colors flowing through it. His left hand, which normally held Omega-xis, had what seemed to be a normal hand, his old Transer on his left wrist.

His body had also changed up. It was Red, Blue, and Black swirling around his body in no particular pattern. (A/N: The closest I can come to it is a Camouflage pattern, but even that is stretching it.) There was more Blue on there than anything else, but the Red and Black were in there. There were also 2 Red and Black discs on his shoulders. (A/N: The ones used in Red Joker, but they have an unnatural blend of Red and Black on each one.)

His legs were also different. They were set apart from the rest of the body. They were straight White, with what seemed to be Golden wings emanating from his Ankles on each foot. (A/N: The wings of Sirius are smaller but on his ankles.) His boots also looked somewhat different, as they were not White like his legs. No, they were a Deep Crimson, and simply oozed one statement.

That statement was said the moment Bass had regained his senses. "You will not leave here alive." The new SFMM said, in a cold tone. His eyes opening. They were no longer the same brown eyes that held compassion. His eyes were now a Blood Red color, and held nothing but malice.

Omega-xis materialized right next to him. "Kid? What happened to you?"

"Stand back, Omega-xis. This fight... is between me and him." he replied. "This form, has no name. Its abilities are unknown, even to me. I can't let the others get hurt because I did something that would cause them to get hurt. Go outside, and tell the others that. No one is to interfere, for their own safety."

"At least you haven't lost yourself yet." Omega-xis retorted.

"I still fear I might, and that's why." SFMM stated. "But for now, leave this to me."

Omega-xis was staring at him. "Kid, have you gone wacko?"

"Maybe, but right now, their safety is top priority." he replied. "I guess Geo will cut it, since you won't be with me for a while."

Omega-xis just grunted. "Fine, but if you get yourself killed, it's your fault."

"I know." Geo's voice sounded deeper than usual but held no malice. "Now go. This is something I have to tame myself."

Omega-xis went through the warp hole.

-other side-

Omega-xis came out, but not Geo. "Omega-xis?" HN asked. "What happened to Geo?" She was clearly pissed.

"Don't blame me for leaving him. He told me to come out here." This confused even Rogue. "His new form is strange as hell, the power he's giving off is stronger than Le Mu, Crimson Dragon and Andromeda, combined. I'd even go far enough to say you could add in Sirius and Apollo Flame and he'd still be more powerful. You remember when he told you about those two, right?"

Rogue took that moment to pale. Megaman and Protoman noticed. "Rogue, just how powerful is that?" Protoman asked.

"His power... rivals that of... a god." Rogue's voice was shaky, as if fear had taken him over. Harp Note was scared. Not because he was that powerful, but the reason he didn't even want Omega-xis in there to see it.

"He's afraid." She stated, causing everyone to turn to her. "He's afraid he'll lose himself to the power, and harm us." Omega-xis just nodded. "That may be why he sent me back without him. I didn't think for a second he was afraid of Bass, but I could tell, not by his voice, that he was afraid. It was... different."

Omega-xis took that moment to explain Geo's new form, and his message. "That's all I can really say there. Anything else, you'd have to ask him, if he's sane after that." They all looked at the portal. "He may be strong, but even I don't know if he can handle all of that power and stay sane."

-with Geo-

Bass was staring at Geo's new form. "You sent him off? What kind of Navi are you?"

Geo was silent. His voice now holding malice. "I'm no Navi. I'm a Denpa Ningen. Able to travel the Human world, the Net, and the Wave world." He disappeared. "And you, Bass, are FINISHED!" He was behind Bass in a second, about to behead him. Bass took that moment to faze out, and get to a road.

Bass was not leaving any openings for Geo to take advantage of. Bass launched a few Buster shots towards Geo, who just jumped up to avoid them. He stayed in the air at the peak of said jump. "So you can fly. Let's see how well!"

Bass charged him, a sword ready for an attack. Geo noticed this, and parried with his own sword... which happens to be his right arm. _'This sword is different from the Tribe King's sword. The feel of it is different. I don't know if it can do anything the other one can though.'_

"_Yes, it can."_ The voice of Ra Mu Xa told him. _"The Czar Delta Breaker can be used with it."_

Geo pushed Bass off of him. 3 slashes in a triangle. The power of Ninja, Saurian and Zerker gathered at the 3 points. "Czar Delta Breaker!" A bunch of Triangles launched towards Bass, which he had to faze to dodge. _"Geo! Heat Cannon!"_ Sirius told him. "Heat Cannon!" He fired the Heat Cannon, which was on his right arm. It hit Bass, but only made him recoil.

"Is that all you've got?" Bass retorted.

"_Atomic Blazer!"_ Leo Kingdom told him. _"Just point at him with your sword."_

Geo pointed at Bass with his sword, confusing Bass. "Atomic Blazer!" At that cry, Bass knew he had to dodge it. The beam came out, and he dodged to his right.

"_My turn."_ The voice of Saurian told him. _"It's similar to the Atomic Blazer, but is called Giga Blazer. Fire it the same way with your left hand."_

Geo pointed his left hand which turned into a Dinosaur's head. (A/N: Saurian's Dino Cannon) "Giga Blazer!" He fired it straight at Bass as he was dodging the Atomic Blazer. It was too late to dodge, so he had to put up his Aura. It didn't help him much, as it still hurt him.

Bass fell to the roads. "You're good. I've only had to do this once." Bass glowed a dark purple. When the glow died, he was completely different than before. (A/N: I'm going to call him Omega Bass, but he will still be referred to as Bass.) "The last one I did this to was called Megaman, but he fled earlier."

Geo was wary of this form. He knew that it was dangerous. '_Okay, this is bad.'_

"_Time for the Finalized Noise Force Big Bangs!"_ Sirius told Geo, who mentally facepalmed.

_'That gives me an idea.'_ Geo thought. The discs left his shoulders and went up high. Geo also went up a bit, making a small black orb appear in his hand. He threw it towards Bass engulfing him in a giant Black Hole. The discs swirled around the Galaxy, firing beams at it while doing so. Geo fired another Red beam from his left hand straight into it. His sword was then covered in a Red and Black energy cloak. "Red Galaxy," Geo started. The Galaxy was getting a bit unstable, but Geo flew straight through it, making a cut through it all.

"Eliminator." At this the Galaxy exploded, sending a shockwave everywhere, and deleting a few Viruses that were in the area watching. Geo was the only one that wasn't affected by it.

He then turned to the Body of Bass. "I'm not surprised you're still alive. You always were a tough nut to crack."

Bass groaned. "How...?"

"Because I have a drive. A drive to protect. You threatened something I hold dear, and I will fight to kill for that Drive." Geo told him.

"Finally. I can see what lies beyond for me. Finish it." Bass told him.

Geo for one was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You are one that is strange to me. Your power is different from a Net Navi. It is like you never were one. That is why I could never copy those moves you used when we first met. I was created to protect, and ended up destroying everything. I see now, that I was wrong. End it." Bass explained.

Geo was silent. _"What will you do, Geo?"_ the voice of Pegasus Magic asked.

_'Pegasus, I have an idea, but this will be hard to pull off.'_

"_What do you mean?"_ Sirius asked.

_'I was thinking of using Magician's Freeze with the power of Mu, Noise, and the AM sages to freeze him completely.'_

"_Pool of our powers together for one ultimate Freeze. Nice."_ Leo Kingdom stated.

Everyone else replied with a yes. Geo took that moment to nod, confusing Bass. "What are you doing? End it."

"Not today." Geo replied. Bass stared at him. "Ultimo... Magician's," Geo went up into the air, and swung his sword down towards Bass, but not hitting him with the sword, or any waves. He swung the sword in 7 different Directions, then called out. "OVERDRIVE FREEZE!" He threw his left hand towards Bass.

This shocked Bass beyond belief. 30 something balls of light left Geo's left hand and all hit him from different directions, Freezing his body completely. There wasn't a true body, though. It was all ice. No color whatsoever. "Bass. It took you too long to notice your purpose in life, but you have gained Eternal Life through a Crystal Stasis. When you are needed you will appear, either in the Net, or the Wave World. Then, and only then, will your services be required. I only hope I am around when you do." Geo sighed, as he went back to the warp hole.

"Maybe then... we can be friends." Geo said, looking back at the Crystallized Bass. He stepped onto the portal, making him lose his Denpa Henkan as he went through the portal.

-With the others-

Harp Note was getting worried. "What's taking him so long? I hope he's okay."

"Relax, Harp Note." Omega-xis stated. "He's not dead. I can feel that much. I've been with him long enough to know when he dies. A mental link of sorts."

"That doesn't help me much, you know." HN replied. It was at that point Geo appeared in the portal, but he wasn't moving easily. It was Geo, not Star Force Megaman, but Geo. This surprised Everyone present. He was laying down on the Warp hole in his Human state. He had a smile on his face, but he seemed to be sleeping.

"What the hell?" Omega-xis yelled.

"I did it... I saved his life... from himself..." Geo got out. "Omega-xis... get me to Lan's house... I'll sleep there..."

Rogue was surprised at this outcome. Omega-xis jut nodded and took over Geo's body, forcing the Denpa Henkan. "Sonia, Lyra. We won't have much time. I can only force the Denpa Henkan for so long." SFMM transed out.

Harp Note nodded. "Trans out!" she left.

Megaman and Protoman nodded. "Jack out!"

"Looks like I'm on my own." Rogue stated. "Although, how he managed to stay on the Warp Hole in his Human State is beyond me."

Laplace materialized right next to him. The series of growls made Rogue nod. "That could be it... or the form he went into changed his Genetic Make up, allowing it to happen, even if only temporarily." Another series of growls. "We'll just have to wait and see. If he could do all that on his own, I don't know if Omega-xis is needed with him." Laplace nodded. "Trans Out." Rogue left.

00000x00000

Okay, that was unexpected. How do you like Geo's Overdrive Form.

About him finalizing into Black Ace. He may have the Joker Program, so he knows he has the ability to go Red Joker. Going Black Ace was as much a surprise to me as him. It comes with not caring what comes out of your own typing. There are a few other thing that are going to happen before this story is over. That's both Tournaments, and he trip back. There will also be a reception.

Anyone that wants to try their hand at drawing Ultimo Megaman, let me know in a PM. I'd like to see how people get it done, and I wonder if someone got the same picture in their head as I did.

Now, a question I feel will come up with this chapter is:

Q1: Why was Geo on the Warp Hole in his completely human state?

The answer to this is complicated. Solo can do the same, though I'm not sure how. All I can say for sure is that this is something that may or may not be explained in later chapters. I can't say for sure, so don't ask.

I'm a natural Winger. In a way, I make things up as I go along.

Okay, another Question that popped up in my head at this:

Q2: Where did the Noise in the Undernet come from?

This is an idea that could have been foreshadowed from an earlier Chapter. Haruka, Lan's mother, told them both to stay away from the Undernet. There was a reason for that, but she didn't see what it was.

In hindsight, neither did I.

That's all for now. Later!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman or any of the like. If only Bovine could help me with that... or getting Naruto... that would be awesome.

**Chapter 9**

Sonia, Lan, and Haruka were in Geo's Hospital room. Lan's father was not there. It's been 3 days since Geo passed out at the Warp Hole.

"It's been 3 days." Sonia stated. "How long is he gonna sleep?"

Solo walked into the room. "I've got some news. I can't say it's good or bad, though." Sonia looked at Solo with some kind of hope. "It took some time, but I figured out what happened." Solo looked at Geo.

"Solo?" Haruka asked. "What is the problem here?"

"His body is adjusting to something. Him standing on the Net without Omega-xis is something I've been able to do naturally in the Wave World. It's not something he'd be able to do on his own normally. I don't even know what it is he's adjusting to, though. That's something I can't help with, and neither can Ra Mu Xa. He's just as confused as we are. I told him of Geo's recent Escapade against Bass. He had no idea, as that has not happened before." Solo Explained.

Omega-xis nodded, but then looked at Geo. "He's not dying. He's merely unconscious, but I don't know what the hell is going on here. It's got me baffled. His thoughts are not really clear like it usually is when he's asleep."

Sonia looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Omega-xis turned to Sonia. "Exactly as I said. It's like he's not asleep, but he is at the same time. I can't explain it better than that."

They have no idea.

-Geo's subconscious-

Geo was sitting next to the AM sages, Sirius and the Aura representations of Zerker, Saurian and Ninja.

"I don't see why I have to wait for my body to adjust to the change. I mean, sure it was a change, but why?" Geo asked.

Sirius looked at him. "The change is not to your Denpa Ningen state, but your human state. Your body is not naturally like that, so to accommodate for the changes, your body is keeping you in an unconscious state to adjust."

Saurian took that moment to speak. "You have gained a similar ability to that Rogue fellow. However, for him, it is in his blood. For you, it is not. Your body must adapt to this new ability. I do not know what is going on exactly, but that is as far as I can guess."

Zerker went up to him. "He's right. That's exactly what happened. You will likely be able to Denpa Henkan without the help of Omega-xis, as well." Geo stared at the yellow aura.

"This is not to say he will be completely unnecessary." Ninja told him. "he will still be of use, as you two will still be linked, only in a different way."

"What do you mean?" Geo asked, though his voice had a hint of danger in it.

"What do you know about Gemini Spark?" Pegasus asked.

"He uses one body to Denpa Henkan into two beings." Geo replied.

"And how does he fight?" Leo Kingdom asked.

"They fight as a team. Like they know what the other... is doing..." Geo's face changed from ticked off to surprise, to realization. "Is that what's going to happen?"

Sirius looked at them, and then turned back to Geo. "You and Omega-xis will be able to work together the same way they will. You will know what the other will do, before you either of you do so. You're minds will be permanently linked."

"It is wise to keep this a secret from the others, and only let Omega-xis know." Zerker added.

Geo nodded. "I still think that Sonia will want to know. She'll find out I'm hiding something from her anyway. She always does."

The other stare at him, and then look up. Geo took that moment to look up as well. "I take it that Green star means my body is done adapting?"

"That it does." Sirius replied. He looked back at Geo and put a hand on his shoulder. "Remember what we said here. You'll do fine. Also, I think you'll like the Ultimo Megaman form. Just remember the reason you have it in the first place." Geo nodded, before glowing.

Pegasus stared at the light. "I always knew that kid would go places. I just didn't think he'd go this far."

Leo Kingdom stared at Pegasus. "You didn't think this was possible did you?"

"I did, but not once did I think he would be able to control it to that extent. I'm surprised to say the least." Pegasus replied.

-the hospital room-

Sonia and Solo were about to get into an argument about Geo's mental health, but Omega-xis stopped them with 2 words. "He's awake!"

They both turned their heads towards Geo, as he opened his eyes, only to find a Hospital Ceiling. "These lights are not that of Lan's house."

"GEO!" Sonia was crying into his shirt as she hugged him... tightly.

"Sonia... can't... breathe..." Geo got out. Sonia loosened her hug, but she was still sobbing into his chest.

It took 3 minutes for her to calm down. Geo took that moment to explain the fight. Solo and Sonia, to their credit, was a little shocked. Lan and Chaud were twice as shocked as Solo and Sonia. "After I passed out, I didn't know exactly where I was by the way, I got taken from my body into a strange area. Leo Kingdom, Pegasus Magic, Dragon Sky, Sirius, and the voices of Saurian, Zerker, and Ninja were there. It wasn't until a little before I woke up that I asked why my body had to adjust. It wasn't a change to the Denpa Henkan, but to my human form. At best, I'd say I was changed into a Murian like Solo."

Solo was ready to gape. He held it back, though. "I thought that could be the case. Laplace did as well."

"I don't know the exact details, but something tells me things are going to be different for me and Omega-xis." Geo stated.

Haruka looked at him. "You do realize you gave us quite a scare with your little stunt, do you not?"

Geo nodded. "Sonia especially. I actually wanted to be awake to see her. My body just had to adjust. If not for that, I would've tried waking up earlier... that is, if the others wouldn't leave me alone. I kind of missed Sonia's voice."

Sonia blushed at that. Solo smirked. Haruka noticed the smirk. "You're not going to tell them _that_, are you?"

"Why would I do that? Lan shouldn't be allowed to know about that. He's too young." Solo replied.

Geo glared at Solo. "She already knows, doesn't she?"

"Yes, but only because Omega-xis sent me the video... which I deleted after watching it. I had no idea Sonia had such an angelic voice, even in that scenario." Haruka told them. Geo sighed.

Omega-xis paled as a thought entered in his head. "I'm gonna get it soon."

Geo didn't even pull down his Visualizer. "Omega-xis you're beyond screwed right now. Taping it is one thing. Sending it to her? That's another situation entirely."

Sonia was confused as to how Geo was looking directly at Omega-xis with a glare without his Visualizer being pulled down once since he woke up. "Uh, Geo? How do you even know where he is without your Visualizer?"

Geo shook his head. "I don't know for sure. All I can say is my body was adjusting to some new abilities it's never had, and I think that's one of them." Not a complete lie, but not the full truth.

"You're lying, Geo." Sonia replied.

"Not right now, I'm not." Geo told her. "I don't know for sure, as I'm not sure if it works as I was told. Until I do so, I can't say what's fact or crap."

Sonia just stared at him. "Damn, you're telling the truth there." Sonia sighed. "Once you find out for sure, I'm gonna find out. You know that, right?"

Geo smiled at her. "You never let me keep a secret from you. Not since we became brothers, and definitely not since the two of us found out who the other was."

Sonia smirked. "You're learning."

Geo shrugged. He turned to Solo. "Solo, I think it would be best if I work on this alone. Lan, Sonia, I'd suggest this happen on my own. Omega-xis and I will see you guys at the tournament."

Sonia cocked her head. "What about the check in?"

Geo facepalmed. "I forgot about that. How long was I out?"

"3 days." Haruka stated. "I was beginning to wonder if you were slowly dying."

Geo laughed nervously. "Don't worry, I'll be back for dinner each day, but afterwards, I'll probably fall asleep. If I don't, then it's likely I fell asleep elsewhere."

Everyone nodded. Sonia had one question. "Where are you going to train?"

Geo sighed. "I don't know. It's probably best that way, anyway. Omega-xis let's go." Omega-xis nodded.

"Denpa Henkan! Geo Stelar, On air!" Geo turned into Star Force Megaman. Omega-xis didn't move period, confusing him.

"What the hell?" Omega-xis stated. "I didn't even merge with you!" This sent a shock to Solo and Sonia.

Solo looked straight at him. "Geo?"

"Well, that's one thing confirmed. Omega-xis, why don't you try it with your own name?" SFMM stated.

"What are you talking about?" Omega-xis added. Geo shrugged. "Can't say, but it's something that I was told could happen."

Omega-xis sighed. "Denpa Henkan! Omega-xis, On air!" He was covered in Denpa Waves. Another SF Megaman appeared. They were staring at each other, a silent conversation. They both nodded. They left for a Wave Road.

Solo stood stock still. "They both... WHAT THE FU...!" There was an explosion outside. There was a call from outside. "Sorry!"

Sonia facepalmed. "Seriously, Geo?"

"We've got 2 days until we're supposed to check in. I seriously hope he's there to connect us." Solo stated.

"Scilabs has already gone through the connection. There's no reason they can't connect you guys if he doesn't make it." Lan stated.

-2 days later, Scilabs-

Solo, Sonia, Lan, the NAZA chief and Chaud were in the conference room. The chief asked a question. "Where's Geo?"

Sonia shrugged, as did Solo. It was at that point, Geo popped in by deactivating his Denpa Henkan. "Sorry if I'm late. Training is a killer." The others sighed. "Anyway, I'll get to the connection." He started hitting buttons faster than ever before. The screen appeared. "That was quick." Geo stated.

"_Hey Geo!"_ Ace stated. _"What's going on? And why do you look like you just went 20 rounds with Chuck Norris as Megaman?"_

"Training on something. I figure it's best if you don't know just yet." Geo replied. "Anyway, you want to know our little trip to Mu? I'm sorry but we've already got a way back on Mu. The ride back is ready when we are."

"_Why didn't you take it then?"_

"Had a few things to take care of." Geo replied. "Also, we didn't kill Bass. He's gone into a Crystal Stasis. And I have a new power to use, as a last resort. I also named it myself."

Solo and Sonia looked at him. "You finally have a name for it?" Geo nodded to Sonia.

"I think the best name for it is Ultimo Megaman, used by the Overdrive transformation. Also, this will be the last check in until we return." Geo told them.

"_Why is it the last one?"_ Ace asked.

"Because we can head back to any point after our last contact with our time. If we check in again, it would only lengthen the time we can't be there. Tell my mother I'm coming home soon. Also, my new power came with some sweet abilities that I'm still figuring out." Geo explained.

"_ACE! If you're not talking about something life threatening you better be up here in 5 seconds!"_ A distinctly female voice stated.

"_Oh shit..."_

"Why does that sound like my mother?" Geo asked.

"_Because odds are, it is. Is that you Hope Stelar?"_ Ace asked on his end.

"_Damn right it is! Now get the hell up here!"_

"_Then you might as well get in here. Geo's on the line!"_

It didn't take long until Ace was pushed out of the screen's view.

"_GEO!"_

Lan looked at her. "So that's your mother, huh Geo?"

"Yeah, that's her. What's up, Mom?" Geo asked nonchalantly.

"_I haven't seen you in weeks! What the hell have you been doing there?"_

"Just some things I think could help out, and I think are necessary. All goes well, I might end up at Vista Point soon. Sonia is likely to be there as well. Omega-xis is still with me, as are Sonia and Solo, though Solo is a lot more trusting of us."

"_You better be back soon. You know I'm worried about you."_

"And you know I can handle myself. Besides, I can do more now than I could then. I'm not going into the details, being as there are some future opponents here. By the way, how was everyone's reaction to the video Prez had?" Geo asked.

"_I, for one, was surprised. You're father was the first to speak, and said he's got more courage than ever before."_ Solo tensed at that. _"To do something like that, means he's grown. He realized he was wrong, and asked to help make it right. That in itself is a feat that some people don't do until their late 20's to mid 30's."_

"What about Bud's Reaction?"

"_Shock. Zack? Shock and a hint of Awe."_

"What about Ace?"

"_I kind of liked it, thank you very much."_ Ace stated, signifying he was still there. _"Also, Damien Wolfe caught wind of it, and he was shocked himself. He always thought Rogue was a complete and utter bastard. Now, he's not what sure to think."_

Solo tensed. "Please don't tell me he went around spreading it."

"_No, I found out about it almost instantly, and told him exactly why it couldn't be spread. He understood, and Wolf actually let it be erased from his memories." _Ace replied.

Solo sighed. "Good, that saves me from having to kill him."

Geo sighed. "Yeah, he still hasn't completely changed, but things are different now."

"_Point taken."_ Ace replied. _"What is that new power you told me about earlier?"_

"_New power?"_

"I call it Overdrive, but I can't use it often, or in every battle. Especially not here. But when I get back, and there's a noise related incident, I'll be going with Sonia. I'm passing the Joker Program to her, as I no longer need it. I now have full immunity to Noise, since my body is not a natural Denpa Life Form, and I no longer need Omega-xis to Denpa Henkan. Also, when we get back, and you get a report about 2 Megamans fighting, I'm in there, and so is Omega-xis." Geo replied.

"_Why would 2 Megamans be fighting? I thought there was only 1 Megaman in our time."_

"There is... or was. I am it, but once we get back, there will be two, and they can function just like Gemini Spark White and Gemini Spark Black. We've been working on it for a while, and found out we not only have the same abilities, but now we have the same fighting experience." Geo explained.

"_About the Noise Immunity. How the hell did that happen?"_ Hope asked.

"Something that happened when I went after Bass alone. The Overdrive form is something I can't use often, as there must be Noise in the area, but it gave a slight side effect. I'm not worried about it, being as it's only helped me so far. I have the same Sight as Solo does, and the ability to stay on the Wave Roads without the use of Denpa Henkan. I no longer need to use the Visualizer to see the Wave World. What's more is, I can turn the sight on and off."

Solo looked at Geo shocked. "I can't even turn it off. How can you?" Geo shrugged. "Dunno. I guess those lessons from Ra Mu Xa paid off. I can only use other Denpa Abilities as a Denpa Ningen, but those two can be used as a regular human. I'm also Immune to Noise, even without the Joker Program. My body naturally detects high Noise Levels, and I can tell when I can Finalize. I can even generate Noise, but not emit it. Omega-xis is the same when it comes to Noise."

Ace was in thought. Hope was worried. _"Why are you so lax about this? Don't you know that you could _DIE_ from noise?"_

"That was then, this is now. I even went back to the Undernet, knowing there was an abnormally amount of Noise there. How it even got there in the first place, I have no idea." Geo sighed. "Anyway, it let me know when Noise Levels hit 200%, then again every 100% higher. It reached 900% and it told me again. It then hit 999%, and I was forced into a Finalize form. I went Black Ace, and got some training in. I avoided hitting the Bass Crystal. Seriously, that guy sure looks good as an Ice Crystal."

"_Wait a minute... you turned Bass... into an Ice Crystal?"_ Ace asked.

"Yeah. His entire form is no longer that of a Navi. He's not encased in the Crystal. He became the Crystal. I guess going Overdrive has its perks." Geo scratched the back of his head.

Ace was flabbergasted. _"Geo... You're going to have to show me this Overdrive of yours."_

"Sorry Ace. I can't do that."

"_And why not?"_

"I can only bring it out when 2 conditions are met." Geo held up his fingers. "Number one: I have to have finalized. Number two: My Drive must be helping me at its peak. My drive is to protect. If I'm not protecting someone, it won't come out. Without these 2 conditions met, I can't go Overdrive. I've tried. Meaning, no Noise and no people in danger, means no Overdrive. I will admit it would have been a good thing to have against the Black Hole Server, or even Crimson Dragon."

"_Hmm..."_ Ace was in thought. _"So, if you came back, and someone, say your mother was in mortal danger, would that bring it out?"_

"_Ace!"_

"_It was just a thought! Besides, I know better than to piss Geo off. The last time someone did that..."_ Ace shudders. _"I pity that poor guy."_

Geo smirked. "So you heard about that, huh? Did you hear the reason it came about?"

Ace nodded. "So you know what happens when someone actively insults Sonia, saying she knows nothing of pain, when I know for a fact she does. Especially in front of me. By the way, I wonder if that guy ever got out of the hospital."

"_He did... in a box. Seriously, what did you do? Noise Change on him?"_ Ace asked, still shocked at the condition of that guy.

"No, I didn't." Geo replied, Sonia staring at him. "The guy got a one way ticket to Willshire Hills from just outside Echo Ridge. Courtesy of Air Omega-xis."

"_Wait, you got him to do that?"_

"He could tell I was pissed, and not wanting to deal with me like that, he took care of that little problem." Geo stated.

Sonia glared at Geo. "Why?"

"When someone insults you, normally I hold it back. But saying you know nothing that I know for a fact, you know _everything_ about, I was actually thinking of going Noise Change on him. Omega-xis beat me to it, though. He saved the guy from a pissed off Megaman." Geo replied.

Hope giggled at the interaction. _"You two really are closer to each other."_ Hope's face turned to a thoughtful one. _"I can't help but think you two did something you weren't supposed to."_

Geo tensed. Sonia, to her credit Shrugged. "If we did, that's for us to decide right? I mean, what we do here shouldn't worry you that much. So we got closer. So what? It's not like we did anything we're going to regret later on."

Solo smirked. "This is the part when I say I am amazed at Geo's control over his hormones. I would guess controlling something as powerful as his Overdrive state would be harder than that, though."

"_What do you mean Solo?"_ Ace asked. _"What could possibly be harder to control than a Teenage Male's hormones?"_

"You weren't there when he went that far. Omega-xis is the only one. What he said about how much power he was emitting," Solo shuddered.

"Solo's face went pale." Sonia stated.

Ace just gaped. Geo chuckled. "For someone who was trained not to show emotion, that must be pretty surprising. In other words, close your mouth."

"Oh yeah." Solo snapped. "I got something that might interest you. Just make sure that no one else knows you have it. Also, Hope might not want to see it, lest she go berserk on someone." Solo looked at Sonia discreetly.

Ace understood. _"I got it."_

"_What is so secret that I can't see it?"_ Hope asked.

"Trust me on this one. You don't want to know. Ace, don't tell them. I shouldn't have given it to you, but I did. Now I'm telling you, Hope, you don't want to know." Solo replied. "I'm out. See you guys at the tournament."

Solo Denpa Henkan'ed and then left. "Why am I getting a bad chill all of a sudden?" Geo asked.

"I'm getting one too." Sonia stated. "You don't think..."

"He didn't..." Geo added.

"For the record, it wasn't me that gave him that." Omega-xis stated. "If he got it, he probably got it from Laplace. I deleted it the moment Laplace caught me."

Lyra was silent. Sonia noticed her silence. "Lyra, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I don't think he made the footage himself. Maybe Laplace took it from Omega-xis before he deleted it." Lyra suggested.

Omega-xis growled. "That bastard!"

Geo and Sonia were oozing Killing Intent. Ace could feel it through time. _"Oh shit."_

"_What?"_ Hope asked.

"_I've seen that look on Geo only once. That's the look he had when he found someone insulting his father's work. That guy wound up in the hospital for 2 months, before being discharged."_ Ace explained._ "And to see the same look on Sonia? That's not good for Solo."_

"Geo..."

"Sonia..."

"_BOTH OF YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" _Ace yelled. _"This is not a case where you can go around killing anyone that pisses you off! If you feel like killing him, wait until you get back!"_

Geo calmed down a bit, but not much. "I'm heading out. Tell the Prez that Solo may come back injured."

"Denpa Henkan!"

"Sonia Strumm,"

"Geo Stelar,"

"Omega-xis,"

"On air!"

Ace was confused as to why Omega-xis joined in, but then he noticed there were TWO Megamans. _"Two of them?"_

"I told you Ace. We're leaving." Geo told them. Omega-xis, Geo and Sonia left. Geo after he cut the connection.

Lan, Chaud and the NAZA chief was in shock. "What would they have done for Solo to record and send to their superiors that would make them want to kill him?"

Lan and Chaud shrug.

-22XX-

Ace and Hope were in the room, with a cut off link. "I wonder what this thing has on it." Ace said.

"It obviously has something they did but they don't want getting out." Hope stated.

"For Geo to get that pissed off, I wouldn't doubt that." Ace stated.

"Eos... I don't think you want to see what it is. I just went through it myself." Acid stated.

"And?" Ace asked. Acid materialized in front of them both.

"I'm surprised they did that, but I do have one question. Am I supposed to feel fear?" Acid replied.

"No, why?" Ace asked.

"Because if Hope sees it, I'm pretty sure I'd feel fear." Acid replied.

Hope was confused. "What do you mean?"

Acid looked directly at her. "What would you say if Geo had taken Sonia's virginity?"

Hope instantly took on a shocked face. "There's no way he'd do that... but if he did, I'd probably do something I would regret later on. Why?"

Ace saw the hidden message. "You're not serious are you?"

"Ace, you might not want to tell anyone that might take it the wrong way. Knowing you, you already figured it out." Acid replied.

Hope was glared swords at Acid. "If he did anything to her like that, So help me..."

Acid, to his credit, was feeling a slight tinge of fear. "Ace, I'm going back to your hunter now."

"Hope, you might want to head home. I'm sure he didn't do anything like _that_. He's too respectful of women to do that to Sonia. I should know, seeing his exploits for the past few years." Ace stated, effectively calming her down.

"Fine, but if he did, and you're wrong, I just hope you have your grave ready." Hope stated before leaving the room.

"Acid, did they really go that far?" Ace asked, after 10 minutes passed.

"Yes, Ace. They did... twice in one night." Acid replied.

"I wonder if his dad would take the news better." Ace said, before calling Kelvin.

"_Yeah, Ace?"_

"Kelvin, what would you say if Geo took Sonia's Virginity?" Ace asked.

"_I'd be happy he did so with someone he cared about, but his mother wouldn't like it one bit."_

"Already went through that." Ace stated. "Is there anyone else in that room? Someone else that might overhear this?"

"_No, I've been at home for a while. The place has been locked since Hope left, and no one else is here. Why?"_

"Don't let anyone else know, but Geo and Sonia lost their Virginity while in the past. Acid has the full details." Ace told him.

"_Hope is not gonna like this. In my case... I think its gold! Don't worry, I won't say anything about this."_ Kelvin replied.

"Thanks. By the way, I agree with you completely there. Later."

"_Thanks for the info. Later."_ Kelvin hung up.

"Geo's gonna hate me for this, but I think he's gonna take it out on Solo... maybe Rogue." Ace stated.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Acid stated.

"Ain't that the truth."

00000x00000

That's the end of Chapter 9.

Nothing new here. 

Later!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman, or anything of the like.

**Chapter 10**

-20XX-

It has been 3 days since the last contact with the future. The Net Battle Tournament is starting today.

Sonia, Mayl, and Yai were already in the stands. "Hey, where's that Solo guy?" Mayl asked. "Shouldn't he be watching with us?"

"He was never good with crowds." Sonia replied. "I have a feeling he's not going to come into the stands, but instead will be watching by other means."

Yai was looking at them. "What other means are you talking about?"

Sonia looked at her Hunter. "Lyra?"

"He's here, but I can't find him anywhere in the viewing areas. He seems to be in the contestant's waiting room." Lyra replied.

"Oh no."

"What?" Mayl asked.

"I think Solo entered the Tournament." Sonia told them.

"That's bad?" Mayl asked.

"Very bad." Sonia replied. "Geo?"

"He's in the same room as Solo, but I doubt he realized that Solo was there. They seem to be in opposite corners of the room. I can tell Lan and Dex are also in there."

"And Chaud?" Sonia asked.

"Not there." Sonia sighed in relief. "He's on the other side of the stands."

"At least he's not participating. I just hope that Geo doesn't go up against Solo or Lan in the first round." Sonia stated. "That would be an overkill match."

Mayl looked at Sonia. "That it would be. Those kinds of matches are better suited to the Finals."

Sonia and Yai nodded.

-backstage-

There were 16 candidates. Lan, Dex, Solo, and Geo were among them.

"Alright everyone. The matches have already been set up. Check the board over there, to see your first opponent." The announcer stated. "The first match will be taking place through the door with your match number. The winner will exit through the other side. It's an anything goes, 10 minute match. Check the listings and when it gets to the top 4, the main arena will be used. Good luck. You'll need it."

Lan checked it out first. "Let's see... Our first opponent is... Wow, this guy loses the first round every time, and he always goes up against us. That's gotta be luck, Megaman."

"Remember, getting cocky will lead to defeat... Wait check out the others." Lan did so, and was surprised at 1 candidate in particular. "Solo? Damn. This tournament just got a lot harder."

"Judging by the way we are, we won't face any of them or Dex until the Main arena." Megaman stated.

Geo used his "Denpa Vision" (A/N: He named it this since it allows him to see the Wave world, to see the charts from a distance. "So, it looks like Solo entered as well. Not likely to face him until the Main Arena. It's either going to me or Rogue against Megaman or Gutsman in the final match. I can't say much for a fact, but us 4 have the best chance."

"I agree, Kid. You think we should double team Rogue?" Omega-xis asked.

"I think we should show him just how powerful we've gotten." Geo replied.

All of them went into their respective doors, and found their opponents.

The first round was a quick one. Lan, Dex, Solo, Geo and 4 unknowns went on to the next round. After that, Lan, Dex, Solo, and Geo moved on to the next room.

There were some serious walking distances between the rooms. Omega-xis has been fighting on his own, without turning into SF Mega. Solo went in as Rogue both times, and utterly annihilated his opponents in 5 seconds or less.

Lan, Dex, Solo, and Geo found themselves in the same room. "This is weird. This is the same waiting room." Lan stated.

"No, it's not." Geo stated. "The last one had no refreshments. This one does. Plus, there are more doors on the last one, than there are here."

"Anyone here surprised that we are the 4 finalists?" Dex asked.

"No." Lan replied.

"Nope." Solo replied.

"Nu-uh." Geo replied.

"Oh good. So we're on the same page. By the way, I've heard that Solo has been disappearing for his matches, but the battle still goes on unhindered." Dex stated.

They all looked at each other. Solo spoke up first. "Well, at least I know I'm going to have some kind of challenge."

Geo smirked. "I'll check the listings. Why don't you guys get something to drink?"

"You want something, Geo?" Lan asked.

"Water will do." Geo walked over towards the battle charts. He smirked at this. _'I guess I expected this. Ain't Karma a bitch?'_

"_Yes. Yes it is."_ Omega-xis told him mentally.

Geo walked back to the others. "Hey, Solo?"

"What?"

"I think Karma's a bitch." Geo told him.

"Why's that?" Lan asked.

"First, I have one question. What's the score between us, Solo?" Geo asked.

"46 to 45, you to me. Why?" Solo replied.

"Damn. Possible tie here." Geo stated. "Oh well. It's possible I'll get further ahead, anyway. I've been gathering Noise for a while now."

"You're not saying..." Lan started.

"Yes, I am. And that's why Karma is a bitch." Geo interrupted him.

"Here's the water." Lan tossed a bottle of Water to Geo, who caught it easily. He downed in in about 40 seconds. "That was quick."

"Hey, I've been training for almost a week now. Cut me some slack." Geo wiped his face.

"Lan? Dex? Head to the Arena. You're up." The Announcer said.

-Main Arena, stands-

Sonia, Mayl and Yai were looking at the two coming out first. "Lan and Dex. Why am I not surprised?" Mayl asked.

"Probably because I figured the same thing, Mayl." Sonia replied. "Wanna bet who wins this one?"

"300 Zenny on Lan." Mayl said.

"I got 500 Zenny on Lan. Yai?" Sonia added.

"I'm going 400 on Dex." Yai said.

"1200 Zenny pot." Sonia stated. "Winners get a split pot, if needed." They both nodded.

-Main Arena, stage-

Lan and Dex we're already going at it. Lan and Megaman were kicking ass, until Dex managed to get a Guts Punch in. It didn't stop Megaman for long, as he got right back up and launched one more attack that took out Gutsman.

"Maybe next time, Dex." Lan said. "At least you hit me this time. You're obviously getting better."

"Yeah." Dex was disappointed, but cheered up quickly. "Next time is my win!"

"One can only hope." Lan said, shaking Dex's hand.

"Let's hear it for last years Champion! Lan Hikari!" There was a loud applause.

Yai was actually downcast. She lost out on her money.

"Alright. The next 2 contestants are both Newcomers. Solo and his Navi Rogue!" This turned several heads. "Not much is out there on Solo, but rumor has it he's an Underground Netbattler, and possibly a champion down there."

Solo walked on stage, not looking at anyone in the stands. "No one knows his reason for entering, and his previous opponents in this tournament have said he disappears before the battle begins. Why this happens, no one knows. He has won each battle so far in less than 5 seconds."

Sonia was thinking. _'I know.'_

"And his opponent is Geo Stelar! His Navi Omega-xis is a Multi-form Navi, however, not once has he transformed into any of his other forms. Will he show it against Rogue? Let's find out!"

Solo and Geo looked at each other. "Solo, this will count against our rival record. You do realize this right?"

"And you do realize that this is something I've wanted for a while, right?" Solo retorted.

"The time for talk is over. We're going all out. Omega-xis, we're going in at form 2." Geo stated. Solo nodded.

"Alright, insert your Navis so we can begin."

Solo looked at the announcer. "Start it about 10 seconds after we both disappear. That find with you, Geo?"

"That it is, Solo." Geo replied, before turning to the announcer himself. "So you know, I'm starting this off in the Second form of Omega-xis, so I'll be disappearing as well." The announcer nodded.

"Denpa Henkan!"

"Solo,"

"Geo Stelar,"

"Omega-xis,"

"On air!" Geo and Solo disappeared.

10 seconds passed and the announcer signaled the projector.

-Battle Arena-

SF Mega and SF Omega were staring at Rogue.

"You said you had an upgrade of sorts, but this is ridiculous." Rogue said.

"What can I say?" SF Mega (A/N: This is Geo.) stated.

"That upgrade came out..." SF Omega (A/N: This is Omega-xis.) started.

"And the two of us..." SF Mega continued.

"Ended up like this!" They both finished simultaneously.

"You just got a lot more annoying to take down." Rogue retorted.

_Battle Routine, Set!_

SF Mega, SF Omega, and Rogue started their own systems. "Wave Battle! Ride On!"

_Execute!_

"Laplace!" Laplace turned into a sword and went into Rogue's offhand. He made his Mu Blade come out of his other hand. "You ready?"

"Break Saber!" SF Omega yelled.

"Fireslash!" SF Mega yelled.

"Let's do this!" All 3 yelled.

Rogue charged SF Mega first. SF Omega blocked the slash Laplace made with his Break Saber. The other one came up, and SF Mega blocked that one with his Fireslash.

They continued slicing, dodging and blocking with the swords for a total of 5 minutes. This was when they stopped for a bit. "Hey Rogue?" SF Mega asked.

"Just swords is getting boring." Rogue stated.

"We couldn't agree more." SF Omega continued.

"Round 2." Rogue stated.

"Star Break!" SF Mega yelled. "Green Dragon!"

"Tribe On! Thunder Zerker!" SF Omega yelled.

"Tribe On!" Rogue said, startling both SF Megaman. "Burai!" His sword disappeared, and so did Laplace.

His outfit didn't look that different, but his face looked more defined. "You surprised there is a Fourth Tribe On? On you can't access?" Rogue asked.

"Actually," SF Omega started.

"I think you just gave off the name of your own Tribe," SF Mega continued.

"Since you're the last survivor of it." SF Omega finished.

"You do realize that the two of you continuing the other's sentences is creepy, right?" Rogue questioned.

"And you realize," SF Mega stated.

"We don't really care." SF Omega finished.

Rogue smirked. "So you know, I activated the Indie Proof Vega gave me."

Both Megas took that moment to widen their eyes. "SHIT!" This yell was simultaneous.

-Stands-

Sonia took that moment to curse inwardly. Mayl had a question. "Who's Vega and what's the Indie Proof?"

"The Indie proof is Mu Relic. Only Solo has been able to use it, and only because he had forsaken all ties to others." Sonia stated. "How he's activated it now, I don't know."

"And Vega?"

"A scientist. She's given both Geo and Myself something we call matter waves. We don't use them often anymore, but she did have an ulterior motive, which Geo put a stop to. Years ago." Sonia stated.

"I don't remember this." Yai stated.

"Not surprised." Sonia added. "The result was mind wipe of the planet's inhabitants, aside from Geo, Solo, and Myself, all of which fought against it. Mu has always been a mystery, and likely always will be."

Mayl nodded, but Yai wasn't really satisfied. "What is Mu?"

"An ancient civilization, and its destruction caused the Mind Wipe of its existence." Sonia added. "Can't say much more on that, as Geo has the full story of what happened, and I only have bits and pieces."

Yai grumbled at the answer, while Sonia inwardly smirked. Mayl sighed, but was laughing up a storm at Sonia's response on the inside. She decided to send a message to Sonia, which she got quickly.

She read it, and giggled herself. "Thanks, Mayl." Sonia said, before deleting it.

"You're welcome, Sonia." Mayl replied.

-Battlefield-

SF Mega and SF Omega were firing Gatling Guns at Rogue, who was blocking with his EM barrier. Rogue was just smirking. "You obviously don't remember anything about this barrier."

SF Mega smirked. "Who said I forgot?"

SF Omega smirked as well. "I sure as hell know we didn't."

They both did a frequency change and ended up on opposite sides of Rogue. They both launched a few rounds from the Gatling gun. SF Mega was hitting him. He switched to a Heavy Cannon and fired once. Rogue recoiled from it. "Urgh."

"That's another weak point. You need to take it down to attack." SF Mega stated.

"The other is your barrier can only guard on on side of you." SF Omega continued.

"So by attacking on multiple sides,"

"We can hit you as many times as we like."

Rogue inwardly cursed. "You think I'm done here? Stealth Laser 3!"

SF Mega shot that one down quickly, while SF Omega went Double tribe. "Double Tribe! Wood Ninja!"

_'I've got 350% Noise built up. Get it up to 500%, and I'll finalize.'_ SF Mega thought.

_'I've got 550% built up. You think we can pool our Noise to change one of us with that much?'_ SF Omega thought.

_'You've got more than me, but I'll try it.'_ SF Mega went back to normal confusing Rogue. "Noise Change! Taurus Noise!"

_'I've got 900% built up. Looks like I can finalize with a lot of power.'_ SF Mega thought. "Finalize!" The Red and Black orb surrounded SF Mega. "Red Joker!"

Rogue smirked. "Battle Card! Dread Laser!" A red beam went towards Rogue, took down his EM barrier, and hurt him badly.

"Triple Tribe!" SF Omega called out. "Tribe King!"

Rogue inwardly cursed.

"_Omega-xis?"_

"_Ultimate Combo?"_

"_Red Gaia Eraser..."_

"_And Czar Delta Breaker."_

"Prepare yourself," SF Mega started.

"Rogue." SF Omega finished.

Rogue Growled. SF Omega-TK made a triangle with 3 slashes. Rogue's eyes widened as he saw that. He wasn't able to use a Frequency change in time to dodge it. He looked over towards SF Mega-RJ. _'I can't move. This is so fucked up!'_ His discs were no longer on his shoulders.

SF Mega-RJ had one hand behind him. He pushed it toward Rogue. "Red Gaia..." A beam came out and crashed into Rogue, whose Barrier had not regenerated. "Czar Delta Breaker!" Rogue was getting sandwiched between both attacks, cursing up a storm.

The discs that were in the air both fired directly at Rogue. "Eraser!" All 4 attacks stopped, but before Rogue could hit the ground a massive explosion came. Rogue was forced to leave the arena.

SF Mega and SF Omega walked up to each other, back in their normal form. They gave each other a high five, and a simultaneous "Nice!" They both left soon afterwards.

-Arena, Stage-

Solo looked exhausted, while Geo looked fine. "Looks like I win this round, Solo."

"That it does. I still can't believe you did that." Solo replied.

"Hey, I did say we were going Second form, and that was the second form... at least it is now." Geo stated.

"And that's what you've been working on all this time?" Solo raised an eyebrow, standing up.

"Training that way, yeah." Geo replied. "No hard feelings? I know you don't like getting ganged up on." Geo reached out to Solo.

"None whatsoever." Solo took Geo's extended hand. They shook.

"Man this feels weird. It's one thing to get praised as Megaman. It's a whole other concept to be praised as Geo. Not a bad feeling, but not good by my tastes." Geo added. "Let's head backstage."

-backstage-

Solo, Geo, Lan and Dex were sitting down.

"So, who won?" Lan asked.

"Geo." Solo stated.

"Damn." Dex stated. "I'm out of my league here. Good thing I lost."

"I guess its a Megaman Battle in the finals." Geo stated.

"So it is." Lan stated. "Just know we're not holding back."

"Well, we'll have to, since we used up all of the Noise we gathered. Finalize is out, and that also means Overdrive is, as well." Geo replied. "That doesn't mean we won't do the Double Team again. I'm not sure how you'll handle us. SF Mega and SF Omega are likely to kick your ass."

"We'll see about that!" Lan retorted.

Geo held out a hand. "Then may the best Megaman win!"

Lan took the hand. "I intend to."

Lan and Geo walked to the door, but Solo stopped Geo. "Any kind of plan?"

"None whatsoever." Geo replied.

"That figures." Solo said. "Then be careful."

"Relax. For this guy, planning will only make me lose. Why do you think Omega-xis and I went alone? His style is similar to mine. Omega-xis and I went up against each other, along with Viruses." Geo told him.

Solo smirked at that. "Kick his ass."

"I intend to." Geo walked out.

-Arena-

"Alright!" The announcer started. "The final match! Lan Hikari and Geo Stelar! Lan is a 7 time Netbattle tournament Champion, and has the distinction of saving the world 6 times. His Navi Megaman is, and always has been, something else. Give it up for Lan and Megaman!"

There was a lot of applause. Lan walked out on to the stage.

"His opponent is a First timer in the tournament, but definitely not a first timer in Netbattle. Give it up fo Geo Stelar!"

"Geo may be new to the tournament but he has no problems taking down other Navis. Rumors on the Net say he's defeated Bass in the ACDC area. No one has seen him do so, but it is said that Scilabs got the report too late, but he was there. Lan and Megaman are the only ones to have ever gone up against Bass and lived, and we don't know how true they are, but if they are we've got a spectacular fight on our hands! His Navi Omega-xis is an unknown Navi that somehow can transform into 2 Navis. Other than that, his skills are widely unknown. Give it up for Geo and Omega-xis!"

His applause was on par with Lan's.

"Enjoying the crowd?" Lan asked.

"Not really. Let's just do this." Geo replied.

"No words?" Geo shook his head. "Then we let our Navis do the talking."

"That we will."

"Denpa Henkan!"

"Geo Stelar,"

"Omega-xis,"

"On air!"

"Jack in! Megaman, execute!" Lan shouted.

The hologram went up.

-Stands-

Sonia, Mayl and Yai were watching with interest. Yai looked at them intensely. "Hey Mayl?"

"Yeah, Yai?" Mayl asked.

"Don't you think Geo's Navi looks like Megaman?" Yai asked.

"They do look similar. The difference is in abilities." Sonia stated. "I've seen them both in action. I've fought against both. I'd say Geo and Omega-xis has the advantage here. If the fight were in the Undernet, Geo and Omega-xis would win. No contest."

Mayl and Yai looked at her. "There's a reason for that isn't there?" Mayl asked.

"What could possible tip it that far?" Yai asked.

"Something that has almost caused World Destruction, and over 80% of the Planets Population. It's called Noise. The powers of Noise are strange and erratic. Harp Note is the only one that's been affected by Noise until recently. Omega-xis had something called the Joker Program installed, and that gave him resistant to Noise, which has now become an Immunity. Now I have the Joker Program, so I have the resistance." Sonia explained.

"Harp Note, SF Megaman, and Rogue are the only ones who are remotely affected by it. Rogue can draw on it. SF Megaman, though immune, can use it to power himself up, but Harp Note has, until recently only been harmed by Noise. Stuff like this is not really good for most, but there's a lot more to it than first meets the eye."

"Like what?" Yai asked. Sonia went on to explain the usual effects of Noise. "That's the usual effect on Navis like Omega-xis and Lyra. Omega-xis transforms into SF Megaman, which is actually Split in 2 now. Lyra transforms into Harp Note."

"Now why does this affect the Undernet?" Yai asked.

"It's filled with Noise. Megaman is not affected by Noise period. Meaning there, SF Megaman has the advantage. It's an environmental advantage that MegamanEXE can't get, and there's only one Joker Program. Someone else has the only other Program that's able to do so, and that's a friend of ours." Sonia replied. "You saw the red form SF Mega went into, right?"

They both nod. "That was Red Joker. Believe me when I say, that requires a lot of Noise to produce. He's been saving up Noise for a while, but now he's used it all up. He won't be able to finalize in this fight. As much as I'd like to say its even with that, I can't say it is. Geo has too many advantages here, even without Noise." Sonia finished. "Anyone care to wager?"

Mayl bet 500 Zennys on Lan to win.

Sonia bet 3,000 Zennys on Geo.

Yai bet 3,000 on Lan.

"You sure you want to go that far? I've got another bet on Geo for the big leagues." Sonia stated.

"We're sure." Mayl and Yai said simultaneously.

-Battlefield-

SF Megaman (A/N: SF Mega and SF Omega.) and MegamanEXE were standing apart from each other.

"May the best Navi win." SFM stated.

"I intend to." MM replied.

"Ah, shut it with the "I intend to." business." SFO shouted.

"It gets annoying after a while." SFM continued.

"The time for talk is over." SFO added.

"The time for fighting is now." SFM finished.

_Battle Routine, Set!_

"Wave Battle!" SF Megaman yelled.

"Battle Routine, set!" MM yelled.

"Ride on!" SFMM yelled.

"Execute!" MM yelled.

00000x00000

Random "Bitch" questions!

Ain't life a bitch?

The answer to the above question is:

Yes, yes it is.

Is Karma a bitch?

Yes, Yes it is.

Are you a Bitch?

No, no you're not.

The reason?

You are the viewers. Even if you don't know what I'm thinking, that's fine by me. You're not me. You think differently? That's Human Nature. We all think and act differently.

Although, in all honesty, I don't know what I'm thinking myself, half the time. That just adds to the fun. Seriously, when you type up things as they come, you'd be surprised at how things come out.

Do what you can, with what you have, and you will do good. If you do what you're great at, for me it's typing, and you do what you can, and not think much about it, you do even better than winging it.

Of course, your still winging it. Just doing so with style. For example, I'm typing this particular summary with my eyes closed. Try that on for size. Correction? Done with the eyes closed. Am I looking at it when I'm not putting anything down? No, I'm not. During a pause int the typing? No.

Why am I telling you this? I don't know. Is there a reason? There is, I just haven't found it yet. Keyword: Yet.

Is there supposed to be a reason for this? Yes. How long will it take to find it? Not a clue.

Okay, at this point I'm opening my eyes, at the end of this sentence.

Okay, corrections I didn't fix during it all: 3.

Mistake 1: I put "Your" instead of "You're"

Mistake 2: I put "Int" instead of "In"

Mistake 3: I put "Nat" after "Okay"

I went back and fixed them, so you know. I also got this particular "End of chapter" thing in about 4 minutes. That includes the 2 minute pause that I asked the guy next to me the same questions I asked you all. So, 2 minutes from the end of the reason, to the time I opened my eyes.

Try doing that!

I'm just playing, fuck nuts... PSYCH!

No really, I'm just playing around... and showing off.

Later!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman, or anything of the like.

**Chapter 11**

**-Previously, on Megaman: Back In Action-**

"The time for talk is over." SFO added.

"The time for fighting is now." SFM finished.

_Battle Routine, Set!_

"Wave Battle!" SF Megaman yelled.

"Battle Routine, set!" MM yelled.

"Ride on!" SFMM yelled.

"Execute!" MM yelled.

**-Now, for the Chapter-**

Megaman started by charging SF Omega. "Sword!"

"Elecsword!" SF Omega said, using it to block the sword.

"Vulcan!" MM yelled, as he started shooting SF Mega. He didn't bother dodging. It just went straight through him. "No way!"

"Yes way." SFM retorted. SFO took advantage of MM's shock and stuck an arm through his chest, and grabbed his head.

"Impact Cannon!" SFM aimed above SFO when it appeared, which was right before MM was thrown.

It was 2 seconds before MM would have gotten into his line of fire when SFM shot the cannon. MM screamed in pain.

"Aura!" SFO yelled, as a Yellow aura popped up around him.

"Mu Barrier!" SFM yelled. _'I've got maybe 5 minutes for this. Best make it count.'_

"Gatling Gun!" SFO shouted, before firing in the path of MM. He got hit several times, before another Cannon shot was fired from SFM.

Another scream.

Megaman got up smoking. "Urgh. Lan!"

_Recovery 300!_

Megaman got up, but his breathing was still bad. He could get up, but fighting was going to be tough.

"And to think we didn't have to transform." SFM said.

"I'm seriously disappointed in you," SFO started.

"Megaman. Star Break!" SFM continued.

"Fire Leo!" SFO yelled.

"Ice Pegasus!" SFM yelled.

"This isn't good." Megaman said, still weakened. An Aura came up around Megaman. Then he felt better quickly. _Megaman, I'm out of Recovery chips. That was the last of them._

"Thanks Lan." MM got up. "Cross Change! Napalmman!"

SFM and SFO looked at each other and nodded.

SFM's right arm changed from the usual buster to a hand with a Transer on it, though only Solo and Sonia knew what it was.

-Stands-

Sonia, Yai, and Mayl were looking at the fight with interest. "Sonia..."

"You're wondering what just popped on his arm, right?" Sonia cut off Mayl. "It's what we call a Transer. It's less complicated technology compared to our hunters, but it can't hold Navis or Wizards. Omega-xis is a Wizard, not a Navi. Lyra is the same way. That's the main reason they have multiple forms."

"Then why does Omega-xis have one?" Yai asked.

"That's not something I can discuss. Not like I know, anyway. I'm surprised he still uses that thing." Sonia stated. Mayl looked at Sonia's face, and saw slight surprise, but it was hidden highly well.

Mayl was quiet about it, though. She knew something was up, and Sonia couldn't explain it easily.

Sonia let out a small gasp, when she noticed SFM pull out a Battle Card.

-Battlefield-

"Time to End this." SFM stated. "Battle Card!" He insert it into the slot on the Transer. "Sirius v3!"

A man that was completely white, with golden wings appeared in front of him. The wings then left his back, and hit one spot directly in front of him. SFO used a frequency change to get behind him. "Hey, kid."

"Do it." SFM replied. Sirius fired at Megaman, causing him to try and dodge. It was pretty hard to do, considering the speed it was firing.

Meanwhile, SF Omega was glowing a bit, changing the atmosphere. That was when a bunch of yellow paths appeared above them. He stopped glowing afterwards.

Sirius stopped firing, and had yet to hit Megaman, who was panting. "You think that you've won?"

"We have now." SFO stated, as he jumped up.

"Gatling Gun!" SFM fired at Megaman, who was dodging.

Megaman was also looking around to find out where SF Omega would land, so he could get a hit in.

"Atomic Blazer!" The shout was from above. Megaman lost focus to look up, and got hit several times by SF Mega, grunting with each hit, but he wasn't able to dodge the Spiraling flames. "AHHHHHH!"

"Ice Slash!" SFM fired several Ice shards, and froze Megaman's legs. He jumped up and stayed airborne. "Magician's Freeze!" A glyph appeared beneath Megaman. One thought appeared in his head. _'I'm screwed.'_

Megaman was frozen since he couldn't dodge. SFM went back to normal. "Tribe On! Fire Saurian!"

SFM and SFO were right next to each other. "Atomic Blazer!"

"Giga Blazer!" They both fired a Spiraling Beam of fire straight towards Megaman, who was still frozen. He was sent out so far, he was forced to Jack out.

"Looks like we finally got him." SF Mega stated.

"It would seem to be a ring out, you know." SF Omega replied.

"No kidding." They went back into their normal form. "Trans out." They both left.

-Arena-

The crowd was silent at what they just witnessed. Lan was staring at Geo, shock written all over his face. "You just..."

"Won? Yeah, I know." Geo replied. "Don't worry about it, Lan." Geo walked over to him, and patted him on the back. "You may have saved your world several times over, but I've got real time experience, and no connection lag."

"The winner is Geo Stelar!" The announcer shouted as he shook off his shock. He went up to congratulate Geo. "What do you have to say to the world, Geo?"

"I don't want the trophy." Geo replied, shocking both Lan and the announcer. "I'd be fine with half the prize, but the trophy, that's going to Lan. I mainly did this to get rid of some boredom. Trophy or not, I didn't really care."

"You're the winner. The trophy will have to go to you." the Announcer was confused.

"And I'm saying that I have no need for it." Geo reiterated. "As I said before, I didn't do this for the champion's title. That title is staying with Lan. A few weeks from now, I won't be heard of again. It's best if Lan keeps his title, since I also have no reason to defend it. To me, titles mean nothing. He has skill far beyond the average Navi. A Wizard is different, and that's what Omega-xis is."

"The Tournament will count this as your win, you know." the announcer said.

"And Lan will keep his title, and get the trophy. I'm fine with what I've got." Geo told him. "I have no reason to take the trophy, regardless of my win. Besides, if I hadn't entered, Lan would have won this particular tournament. Solo wouldn't be here either, if he had won." Geo turned and walked off stage. "Lan, I'll see you back at the house." Lan just stood there.

_'I lost, but he's giving me the trophy? Why? He won it. He should get it.'_ Lan's mind was working a mile a minute.

-a few hours later, Hikari household-

Geo, Sonia, Lan, and Haruka were sitting down. Lan's father had yet to get back from work.

"Well, Geo. Why did you give Lan the trophy?" Haruka asked.

"I had no need for it where I'm going. Remember, this isn't where I belong. The title rightfully belongs to him, and I wouldn't be able to try and defend it next year. Why hang on to a title that I wouldn't be able to defend?" Geo replied.

Lan was still a little shocked. "What I want to know is why you didn't even want half of the Prize? I mean, come on. That's not much, don't you think?"

"Because I didn't really want the prize at all." Geo replied. "I'm now sending it you, Lan."

"He's right, Lan. He just did." Megaman told him.

Geo nodded. "I'm heading upstairs. I'm gonna need to get some sleep soon, anyways."

"Wait, Geo." Haruka stopped him. "Why don't you and Sonia go out for tonight? You know, do something... private... as a celebration?"

Sonia and Geo blushed at that. "Why would we want to do..." Sonia started, but her blush intensified.

Geo looked at Sonia, blush still present. "Uh... Sonia?" She turned her head to him. "Why not?" her blush was still there.

They both got up and left through the roof with a Denpa Henkan.

"Uh... Mom?" Lan asked, somewhat worried.

"Don't worry about it, Lan. It's best if you don't know anyway."

Lan just nodded dumbly, as he got up to send Megaman to the Net.

-1 week later-

Lan, Chaud, Geo and Sonia were in waiting room for the final round of the Tag Tournament.

"You guys ready to fight?" Chaud asked.

"Would we be here if we weren't?" Geo retorted.

"Maybe you would." Lan countered.

"I sure as hell know I wouldn't." Sonia replied. "You ready for another loss, Lan?"

"Who said it was gonna be a loss?" Lan retorted.

"Try the fact you've lost to both of us." Geo countered.

"Remember, you've got no reason to gloat yet." Chaud added. "You haven't won the battle."

"We've got a few surprises of our own for this fight." Lan continued.

Geo and Sonia looked at each other, and grinned. They turned back to the others and smirked. "We'll see about that." Geo said.

Sonia and Geo walked off to sit down and drink some water, knowing they were gonna need it.

-Arena-

Solo decided to sit with Dex, Mayl, and Yai. Yai had been asking him questions, but he didn't answer any of them. Then a different one came up.

"Why aren't you listening to me?" Yai asked, clearly frustrated.

"Oh, I've been listening." Solo countered. "I just have nothing to say on the matter."

Yai took a bit of surprise at his answer. "Oh? And why is that?"

"If you want to know anything about them, you should ask them." Solo stated. "I don't talk about my past, and only Geo knows the truth about it. Not even Sonia knows much about me." He paused. "I don't talk about my past, because it's painful, to say the least."

Mayl nodded. "I heard a bit about that from Sonia." Solo looked at her. "She said out of the 3 of them, you and Geo had the hardest lives, along with conflicting views on everything. He never really gave up, even when he found out he was hanging with his father's supposed murderer. That idea was shot down a year or so later."

"I heard about that." Solo said. "Trust me when I say, he's one of the strongest people I've ever known. This goes for battles and emotions. His will is nothing to laugh at, and his drive is best suited to him. That drive is the only reason he has me beat on our rival record, 47 to 45. He is better than I am. He always has been. Sonia, though not as powerful, is still quite powerful. Lan and Chaud don't have much of a chance here. I've seen them work together. They are deadly on a team."

Mayl nodded at that. Dex had one question. "What do you think the odds of Lan and Chaud winning this are?"

"At best? 0.1%. Geo and Sonia have several advantages, which I'm not allowed to say, and I understand the reasoning behind them. However, after this tournament is over, you all should head to Iron Island the next day. The 3 of us are leaving for good after that." Solo stated. "You should take Lan's family, along with Chaud. They are already in the know, more than you guys are."

"Not me." Mayl stated. "I know where you guys are headed, and I was wondering if it was time for that."

Solo raised an eyebrow at that. "How would you know that?"

"The same reason I know that Lan cares for me a lot more than he lets on... or thinks." Mayl replied. "I don't think it's a good idea to go into it."

"Sonia?" Solo asked.

"Sonia." Mayl replied.

"I'll have to talk to her about that."

"She can't know that you already know that I know. What she told me, I can't repeat. Most of it seems highly unlikely, odd as that sounds. Lan has done some crazy things, and I've gotten involved, but out of everything that takes the cake."

-Battlefield-

Protoman was taking on SFO and SFM with a lot of difficulty. Megaman still had a bit of trouble with HN, too. They then jumped back, and landed right next to each other.

"I think it's time we do this." Protoman stated.

"Do we have a choice?" Megaman asked.

"That we don't."

SFM, SFO, and HN were standing still. If one were to look closely they were glowing at the outline. They weren't changing their own frequencies, but that of the battlefield.

The glow faded after a bit. Megaman and Protoman both got up right afterwards. "It's time to unveil what we're going to do." Megaman said.

"While you two were recovering, we turned this into a battlefield even more befitting us." HN retorted.

"What do you mean?" Protoman asked.

"Look," SFM started.

"Up." SFO finished.

Megaman and Protoman saw several green sidewalks above them, but no way to walk up to them. "And why are those sidewalks to your advantage?" Megaman asked. "You can't reach them either."

"I'm sure you both know of the wave roads," SFM started.

"Am I right?" SFO continued. They both nodded.

"That's what those are." HN stated. Megaman and Protoman tensed.

The 3 Denpa Warriors glowed and ended up on the roads.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Protoman yelled.

-stands-

Solo sighed at the move. "Did they have to do that?"

"Do what?" Mayl asked.

"Change the field into a Wave World Field. This fight no longer falls under the usual Netbattle regulations." Solo replied.

"What do you mean?" Dex asked. "Field changing is nothing new."

"True as that is, this kind of change is completely one sided." Solo retorted. "This isn't your everyday field change. This is a unique ability to Rogue, Star Force Megaman, and Harp Note. No battle chips. No battle Cards. They changed the Denpa Atmosphere to allow something that would never be in the net. Period. They've made it so the only attacks that Lan and Chaud could possibly use to hit them Long range attacks, which they can dodge easily."

"Why is that?" Yai asked.

"Megaman and Protoman can't reach them due to a lack of pathways to walk up. As long as they are up there, there is no way in hell Protoman will be able to use his sword. Rogue and I, we never taught him how to send waves through his sword, and make it as a long range attack. It wouldn't work if we did, but that's besides the point. Any chance of winning those two had, is now gone." Solo stated, no hint of waving in his voice.

-Battlefield-

Protoman and Megaman were on the ground. There was nothing left for the two. They were out of options.

"Protoman, we've lost this fight."

"I wish it were another way, but that's how it seems."

"Lan, I'm jacking out." Megaman left.

"Same here, Chaud." Protoman left. 

SFM, SFO, and HN looked at each other. They all raised a hand, and punched the same spot, connecting at the same time.

"HELL YEAH!" That was the simultaneous cry from the 3.

They all left.

-Arena-

They all were looking at their opponents. Geo and Sonia just smiled at them. "You both did good for NAZA workers. Not good enough to beat us, but still pretty damn good." Geo stated.

"We should've known you had a Battle chip like that." Chaud stated.

"That wasn't a battle chip." Sonia replied. "That was a natural ability that all 3 of us can use. Harp Note, Star Force Megaman, and Rogue can all do that." Geo nodded in agreement. "Anyway, be at Iron Island tomorrow. Lan, your friends and family are to come as well." He turned to Sonia, who nodded.

They both ran backstage, confusing the crowd.

"Hey! Aren't you going to get your winnings?" The Announcer stated as he got on the stage and ran after them. When he got there, there was no trace of them. "Where did they go?" Lan and Chaud were right behind him there.

"Lan, do you think that they...?"

"Without a doubt." Lan replied. "That would've been the fastest way to get out of here."

"True." Chaud stated. The Announcer turned to them. "You have any idea where they went?"

"Not a clue." Chaud stated.

"All we know is, they are long gone by now." Lan added.

-Iron Island-

Geo and Sonia were sitting at the highest point on island.

"You know Geo, this is gonna be the last time we can just lay back, and enjoy the sun for a while right?" Sonia asked.

"Sure is. 2 centuries, almost." Geo added.

Sonia giggled at that. Geo started to chuckle as well.

"Say Geo... You wanna go at it, one more time? You know, before we have to go?" Sonia asked.

"We should wait until tonight."

-outside the Battledome-

Lan, Chaud, Solo, Dex, Mayl and Yai were standing outside, waiting for Lan's mother.

"Hey, Solo?" Lan started. "Do you know where those two went?"

Solo closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know why you're asking that. I already got a message from Geo saying that he'll be at the meeting point they told you guys. I'm just here to say that they won't be joining you for dinner tonight."

"Ah." Lan replied. "Should I tell them?"

"You won't have to be there until the afternoon, So wait until tomorrow. We'll be leaving in front of you and your friends. First stop, Mu. Next stop: home." Solo said.

"I'll pass it on to my mother." Lan stated. "You go on ahead."

"Nah, I'll wait. I've got a few other things to tell her, anyways." _'And give those two privacy.'_ "But once I'm done here, I'll be heading to Scilabs for the usual Net Police meeting. I'll have to tell them what's going on, as well."

"I can handle that, you know?" Chaud stated. It was that moment that a Van came up to them. Haruka was in it.

"Hey guys. Get in." Haruka stated, before noticing Solo. "Why are you waiting, Solo?"

"I'd like to talk to you in private before you leave with them." Solo said, getting a nod. Haruka got out, and walked out of earshot.

"The 3 of us are leaving tomorrow. The others know this, but there is one thing I've learned while I was here, and I'm not exactly sure how it's going to happen." Solo stated.

"What's going to happen, and why does it involve me?"

Solo explained as best as he could. "I'm not exactly sure, as I can only guess at this, but you can tell this unnerves me, a lot more than the others think."

"And that's something that my grandchildren should know, if I get them?"

"Oh, you'll get them." Solo told her. "And I believe you should use the information as a legend passed down in your family. Not sure if it will happen, but not sure if it won't. I can't confirm it, nor deny it. The best excuse is it's a legend. Keep a text of it. A family heirloom, so to speak. You could add in the Adventures of Megaman as a separate legend. That could help out. Be sure to use your Megaman only, and not mention ours."

Haruka nodded. "Is that all you've got to say?" Solo nodded. "Well, then, I'll work on it. I'll have to ask Lan about his adventures, and turn it into a legend. Megaman will be heard about centuries from now."

Solo chuckled at that. "Ain't that the truth. Too bad it's another Megaman they're talking about." Solo went Rogue and then left.

"That guy has so many problems, but he's no longer troubled by them. I'll have to thank Geo for that, if possible." Haruka mused, before walking back to the van and getting in.

-the next day-

Geo, Sonia, and Solo were at Iron Island, standing in front of Lan, his family and friends, and Chaud.

"You should come back some time." Dex stated. "Maybe you could give me some pointers when it comes to Netbattles."

"Not likely Dex." Geo stated. "Bud would be better for that, as your style would probably mirror his. He's a "charge in, guns blazing" kind of fighter. Can't say the same for you but..."

"You're right, Geo. He could." Lan stated. "That's Dex's style to a T." Geo chuckled at that.

"Figured as much."

Mayl then stepped up to Sonia. "Sonia, I found there were a few things about your fighting style in your "Idol Code" and Roll has been working on a few of the things she could do." Sonia took a look of surprise. "Surprisingly, she's gotten the Denpa Atmosphere down, and has been using my homepage to get up to the roads made by them."

Geo looked at Sonia, who shrugged. He then turned to Mayl. "Is the Frequency Change in there?" Mayl nodded. "Have her work on that, before trying again. That would make it a heck of a lot easier."

"Already got it down... somewhat." Mayl admitted. "We can't pinpoint it easily just yet."

Solo looked at her. "Then try doing so in a straight line at first. That should help out quite a bit. When you can do that, and end up about 20 blocks away within 2 seconds, try it again, only to go for 1 second. From there, try turning a bit, on a corner. T-corners work best, in case you turn wrong. It's always a 90* turn. No more, no less."

Mayl nodded. Geo continued from there. "When you can do that with ease, you should try the Denpa Atmosphere again, along with some long range attacks. They'll come in handy."

Mayl nodded at that. "I'll work on that. Thanks for the advice." They all nodded.

"Well, it's time to go." Geo said looking up. "It looks like Ra Mu Xa is waiting for us. A new road just appeared."

Solo looked up and noticed it as well. "I can sense Mu Waves coming from it."

"That's how I can tell." Geo admitted. "That one's orange. Normal is green, while Red is the usual for Mu Waves." Solo nodded.

They all looked at each other. "Yai, you're going to get a couple answers, but at least 50 questions for each answer you get from this one sentence."

Yai narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Geo, Sonia, and Solo nodded. "Denpa Henkan!" Lan, Chaud, and Mayl were surprised at this.

"Geo Stelar,"

"Omega-xis,"

"Solo,"

"Sonia Strumm,"

"On air!"

All 3 of them glowed, and in their place was Star Force Megaman, both parts, Rogue, and Harp Note. This shocked Dex, Mayl, and Yai the most, as they haven't seen it happen.

Lan and Chaud were shocked for a different reason. They didn't think they'd show it in front of the others.

"How did you..." Dex started.

SF Mega looked at Harp Note. "Sonia combines with Lyra. I used to combine with Omega-xis, but now we can both come up like this. Omega-xis is right there." He pointed to SF Omega.

"Yo!" SFO stated. "Rogue over there... That's just Solo. There is no combining in his case. That's kind of why he calls himself Solo."

"Actually, Solo is only the name I chose after a certain event that left me alone. The last survivor of the Burai Tribe, among the Murians." Rogue stated. "We should get going you two." SFO coughs. "Sorry, 3."

They all looked up, glowed, and left. Yai's eyes went wide with surprise. "They could do all of that? All that fighting in the tournament."

"They did that." Chaud stated. "They faced planetary threats like that several times. It's no surprise they can fight like that." Lan nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's all we're getting out of them. They won't be back for a while, if ever." Lan stated, Mayl and Chaud nodding. Dex and Yai took notice of Mayl nodding.

"Why did you nod as well, Mayl?" Yai asked, raising an eyebrow at her. This sent her on a stuttering rampage, which no one could make sense of... except Lan. "Mayl, you and I are gonna have a talk later on."

Everyone turned to him. "You understood all that?" His mother asked.

"Bits and pieces, yes. What I did make out... well, that's stuff that's best talked about in private. Two words in particular are the reason for that." Lan looked at Mayl again. "Aside from that Idol Code she gave you, I'm gonna need to know what you do, though it would seem to be about Sonia."

Mayl shook her head, but blushed. She didn't say a word, but pointed to Lan, and the left side of her chest. Her blush was still there. Chaud got the message instantly. "Lan, I think it has absolutely nothing to do with Sonia, but something else, dealing with the two of you." Mayl nodded.

Dex chuckled. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Mayl took that moment to punch Dex in the face, her blush gone. She dusted her hands off. "Never say that again, or next time, it will be harder."

Lan looked at her. She caught his gaze and blushed at it. "I get it now." Lan stated. "Forget I said anything."

-Mu-

Geo, Solo, and Sonia were right where they first heard Ra Mu Xa. _"Are you ready to go?"_

"That we are. We've tied up any loose ends on this side, leaving a lot of unanswered questions." Geo replied.

"_The next time I see you, it will be before Mu's destruction. If I can, I shall help you out, Geo Stelar."_ They all nod.

They all got blinded by a light, and seemed to lose consciousness. They then woke up to find...

00000x00000

Cliffhanger!

I'm beginning to love these things... Okay, no I'm not. Things happen, and for that, I'm sorry.

Still, this kind of cliffhanger means I have time for the beginning of the next chapter. I don't like having to plan everything out ahead of time, because, more often then not, I screw it up somehow.

The Code of a Winger:

1: Make things up on the spot, don't look back.

2: Improvise, when possible.

Both of which are a part of my code.

Later!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I've said this to many times before. I don't own Megaman, or anything like that.

**Chapter 12**

-22XX, Echo Ridge-

It has been a day since Geo had last contacted Ace. Hope, Bud, Zack, and Kelvin were wondering what Geo had meant by soon.

Kelvin noticed an absence first. "Bud, where's Luna?"

"She said she had something to take care of, and didn't want to be bothered by us during that time." Bud replied.

Zack nodded. "She never said what she was going to do, or where she would do it, but we both know better than to argue." Hope and Kelvin looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, I hope things are okay for now."

-Vista point, same time-

Luna was sitting at the base of a tree, hugging her knees. _'I just hope they come back soon. Even Sonia.'_

Luna was no longer angry at Sonia for some reason. She didn't know why herself, though. _'Is it because Geo finally grew a backbone and told me off?'_ She pondered that for a moment. _'No, that's not it. That memory has nothing to do with it. Geo always said to follow your heart, and it's not giving the same feeling as this.'_

It was at that moment a large glow appeared in front of her, and she noticed instantly. She was on guard, ready for an attack of some sort. The glow faded pretty quickly, though, and her resolve faltered.

Geo, Sonia, and Solo were standing right there in front of her. She stayed quiet, though.

"You know, I was thinking the guy was kidding when he said we'd end up here, huh Solo?" Sonia stated.

Solo shook his head. "I'll admit I did at first, but things are definitely different now."

"No kidding. I swear, that guy was a mess with riddles. I hate to start sounding like a brute, but I kind of liked facing Le Mu more than Ra Mu Xa." Geo added.

Solo tensed as his heart quickened. He realized this feeling, and found it was coming from behind him. "How long have you been there, Luna?" He didn't even turn around before saying that. Geo and Sonia looked at him, and then turned to her, catching her out of the side of their eyes.

Luna heard Solo's voice and her heart quickened a bit. _'That's why I'm not mad at her anymore. Someone else is here for me... though I doubt it will stay for long.'_

Geo and Sonia looked at Solo. "You want us to leave you two alone?" Solo looked at them in silence. After a few seconds, he nodded.

"I'd appreciate that, Geo. I stand by my word that no harm will come to her." Solo stated.

Geo and Sonia smirked. "Well, then... good luck taming her temper." Sonia and Geo were gone in a flash the next second.

Solo took that moment to sigh. "That guy is a real handful. At least he knows what he's doing."

Luna looked at him. "Why did you want to be alone with me?" Her heart was racing through the Daytona 500 when she said that.

Solo just walked over and sat down next to her. "I figured I should let you in on a few things. Things that only those two know."

"But why me?"

"I don't know." Solo admitted. "I guess something just tells me that I should. Geo is the first person I've ever been able to trust in a long time. You might want to get comfortable, because this is going to take a while."

Luna looked at him and nodded. Solo spoke while Luna listened carefully. They talked for about an hour, and Solo looked borderline crying.

Luna had noticed that he was keeping himself from crying since about halfway through what he said. _'To think he held so much pain is one thing. The fact that he kept himself from crying the entire time? That's something, I don't even think Geo's capable of, and that's saying something.'_

"That's all there is to know." Solo paused. "I can't say Geo knows 70% of what I just told you. I seriously sugarcoated when I told him."

"If you feel like you have to cry, then let it out." Luna put her hand on his shoulder. Solo just looked at her, confused. "I could tell you were trying not to cry about halfway through it all. It only seemed to get worse as you went on." Her voice was gentle. "If you feel like you should cry, then do so. Sure, you have a reputation to protect, but that just means you should do so when no one else is around."

A screen appeared in front of them. "I've been coming here every so often to rest up, and think. I've taken the time to memorize when people come, and the next one that is bound to come is a regular. We've got about 2 hours before he comes, if I'm right. He tends to come like clockwork."

Solo had taken that moment to let his tears flow, but he wasn't sobbing. He had been through too much to do that. It wasn't until 10 minutes later that the waterworks had stopped. He wiped his eyes right then and there. "Thanks Luna. You're a bigger help than Geo gives you credit for."

Luna just huffed. "He just hasn't seen me fight yet." Solo just chuckled at that. "What?"

"It's nothing." Solo waved her off. "I still should thank you, and so should he. From what I heard, you're one of the reasons he tamed Zerker in the first place."

"He told me about that the next day. I took that as his thank you, since I knew I wasn't getting anything else out of him for it. We just didn't have the time. Bud, Zack and Sonia were scattered around the world, and we had to find them."

"Did I say I was sorry about that?" Solo asked.

"Not to me... but I guess I can forgive you for that." She had a blush on her face when she said that. _'Why am I acting so nice? Sure, I like him, but not that much... do I?'_

"Uh, you okay?" Solo asked, since she spaced out. She looked at him and nodded. "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure spacing out for 3 minutes is not really a good thing."

"I am. I'm just... confused right now."

"Confused at your actions, or mine?"

Luna opened her mouth to say something but what she said wasn't what she intended to say. "Mine."

Solo chuckled at that. "I didn't think he meant it when he said people do crazy shit due to love, but seriously?" Luna looked in shock at that. "I didn't think you'd care for me enough to be confused at your own actions." She shook her head at this.

"You know... I'm beginning to wonder about something."

"If it has anything to do with love, I'm not the right person to ask, as I know close to nothing about it."

-with Geo and Sonia-

SFMM and HN were watching the scene from a distance.

"You know Harp Note, I think they'd make a good couple." SF Mega stated.

"I agree." Harp Note replied.

"I also feel something coming from the two." SF Omega stated.

"It's almost as if..." SF Mega started.

"Yeah, kid. They've managed to bond themselves that much, in just one hour." SF Omega finished for him.

"A bond of love, huh?" Harp Note stated. "You think we should let the others know we're back?"

"I don't think that will be necessary. Luna looks like she just got a call." SFO stated.

"Intercept and listen?" SFM asked.

"You know it."

_Luna, where are you?_ The voice of Ace stated.

_Why do you ask, Ace?_

_Because the servers just detected Geo and Sonia performing a Denpa Henkan. I know you've been wanting to see them for a while._

_Well... that won't really be necessary, Ace. They popped in right in front of me. Geo and Sonia left after asking Solo a question, that I myself was questioning._

_What was the question?_

_Well..._ Luna trailed off.

_They asked if I wanted to talk to her alone, and I'm glad for it._ Solo stated. _I had a little over an hour to tell her things, and she noticed more than I did._

_Solo? You're there, too?_

_Why would he not be?_ Luna had asked, a little ticked off. _He told me things I don't think he told Geo, much less anyone else._

_What about the other two? Where did they go?_

_Don't know._ Luna started.

_Don't care._ Solo added.

_You finished off my sentence, Solo._

_Would you be surprised if I said both of them together?_

_No, as I was about to do the same thing._

Ace was oddly silent.

_Ace, I still have no intentions of joining the Commandos. If Luna does join, I'll help her out, but only her._

Ace nodded. _I know. Remember, you told me that while you were in the past_

_No I didn't._

_Huh? Then it must have been Geo. I swear, I think I'm going senile._ Ace stated, a little confused.

_It was me, you idiot._ Luna stated. _I'm cutting the call now._

"She hung up." Harp Note stated.

"I figured she would," SFO stated.

"Just didn't think she'd call him an idiot." SFM added.

Just then SFM got a call. "Huh. Ace is calling me." He answered it. "Yeah, Ace?"

_Why didn't you tell me you were back?_

"We were watching Solo and Luna from a distance." SFM stated. "Figured we'd see how fast it developed."

"Would you believe us if we told you they are already on the path to love?" Harp Note asked.

_Considering what they just did, I wouldn't be surprised._

"Finishing off the other's sentences would make you think that." SFM stated.

_Were you listening in on us?_

"You know we wouldn't want to miss your reaction." SFO stated.

"Plus, the only one that would be considered in earshot at this distance is Harp Note." SFM continued.

"Once we're done here, I'm heading off to see the director, and Geo's heading to his place." HN added.

_I see. Then would you mind letting me in on a few things, regarding their expressions._

"In Luna, I saw several bouts of shock, a bit of surprise from time to time, and one moment of confusion." SFM stated.

"The confusion is probably because of the fact she never lost her temper once." SFO stated.

"I also heard quite a bit more than I wanted to. He talked for over an hour, but I only listened for 45 minutes. I stopped listening when I thought he had it 5 times as bad as Geo or myself. I'd even go far enough to say half the planet would be drowned in tears, if his pain was spread out enough for it to seem level headed." Harp Note told him.

_That bad?_

"Worse, if what Lyra heard at the end is any indication." HN replied.

_What do you mean by that?_

"He was holding back tears from halfway through, and didn't cry until Luna said a few things regarding his emotions. It took him 5 minutes to calm down after that."

Ace nodded in the screen. _Should I let the others know?_

"No. It's best if the others don't know about how bad of a life he's had. I saw him grab her shirt during that tear fest." Harp Note told him. "What surprised me is that she didn't even get mad at that, and even tried comforting him." She paused to sigh. "But to think he sugarcoated it when he told Geo, and even told her more than he ever told Geo... that's something else she picked up."

"Wait. He _sugarcoated_ it when he told me?" SFM asked. Lyra appeared next to them.

"That's what I heard." Lyra told him. "He even said you don't know 70% of the stuff he told her."

They all went silent at that. "Ace, we're heading out. They'll need time without us trying to listen in."

_Alright, then. Get moving. I'll leave the others for you to tell._ Ace hung up.

"Let's go Harp Note." They all nodded, and left.

-Geo's house-

Bud, Zack, and Kelvin were talking about somewhat random topics, when Zack got a call. "It's the Prez!" He answered it immediately.

_Zack, I've got good news and bad news._

"What's the good news?" Zack asked.

_Geo, Sonia, and Solo are back. They have been for an hour, if you didn't know._

Hope was there in a second. "When did he get back?"

_An hour and a half ago, I think. I've been talking with Solo the whole time, so I can't say for sure._

"What's the bad news?" Bud asked.

_You guys won't be seeing me for a few days._ This sent chills through everyone's spines. _The reason for this is Solo wishes to help me out with my Denpa Training. He's already told me his life story, and, if I had to compare it to Geo's life... I'd say Solo has him topped. 10 times, at the least._

Zack and Bud took that as a shock, as did Hope. "Was it really that bad?"

_Has Geo told you about Solo's past, or at least what he was told?_ Zack and Bud nodded. _He sugarcoated it, and I can easily see why. His body was trying to get him to cry halfway through, but he wouldn't let it. I know his life is harsh, and he needs someone to be there for him. I'm happy to be that person._

Bud took this as a surprise. "To think he'd have that much of an impact on her... unreal."

_Bud, you do know I heard that, right?_ Luna said, somewhat ticked off. _You're lucky he's right here and keeping me calm. I still don't know how he does it, but I'm glad he does. He'll be with me the entire time, and Geo knows that he won't hurt me intentionally. He seems to trust Solo highly well._

"I heard about that from Ace. The first person for Solo to trust is someone whose ideals oppose his. It's ironic when you think about it." Zack said, pushing up his glasses.

_I know._ Solo stated, signifying he was still there. _I still can't believe that I can trust him so well, and yet I know I can trust him. I'm not sure where he's at right now but he should come to you guys first... after he and Sonia say goodbye to each other._

"Well, they are dating." Hope stated. "Hey, Solo?"

_What?_

"Did they go... that far? I've gotten a rumor from Acid that they could've, but Ace denied it, saying there was no logic in that." Hope asked, hoping the answer is no. Solo was silent. Luna was looking at him.

_Blame me and my bet._

Hope heard that, and was confused. "What bet?"

_They both heard me say something, Geo heard more than Sonia, and said he had one guess at why I said that. _Solo went into the details. _He ended up winning that particular bet. I'm still surprised they haven't done anything of the like since then._

Everyone was silent. Kelvin, however, gained a grin. "You sure about that, man?" Hope turned to him.

_What do you mean?_

"That's not what I heard. They did that twice that night." Kelvin's grin turned into a smirk.

_No, that was one session. I was watching the entire thing. And now you know why I said I'm amazed at his control over his Hormones. He hasn't gone for that once, that I know of, since then. Don't ask me why, though._

Hope was livid. "Ace... He is going to pay..."

_I wouldn't bother with that, Hope._ Hope glared at him, and he was unfazed. _I'm pretty sure that he'll get what's coming to him from Geo, Sonia, and Omega-xis. You can also blame Omega-xis for making the video in the first place._

Kelvin smirked wider. "You know, Solo. I don't really mind, since they have been close for so long."

_Yeah, but that was mainly for the heck of it. At the time, I just wanted some entertainment, and even shoving a sword down my throat would have been better. By the way, I still got the video. Geo doesn't even know that right now._

_Oh, can I watch it?_ Luna asked.

_Maybe later, Luna. You and I have some talking to do before we begin to do anything like that. I'd save that for when I need it... or as blackmail._

It was at that moment, the front door opened. _My guess is that's Geo. Later guys!_ Luna said, before disconnecting.

"Finally home." Geo said, as he sighed. He then went into the living room to see his mother pissed off. "Uh... what happened?"

"Did you really go there?" Hope's voice was steely cold.

"What do you mean?" Geo was confused. It didn't take long for him to realize what she meant though, since his eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Did you or did you not?" Hope was still pissed.

Geo sighed. "If we did, that's our choice, isn't it?" Hope lost track of her anger, and got a little confused. Only Zack seemed to get it. "I mean, what I do when you can't reach me shouldn't bother you. It only means that you should trust me in doing what I know has to be done. It also means that you can only hope that you taught me right. And you did."

Hope was really confused at his answer. "But still... You're only a child."

"I may not be your little boy anymore, but I'll always be your son." Geo replied. "What I did is my business, if anyone says otherwise, they're wrong. When it comes to Sonia, I believe it best to leave that subject alone. We trust each other enough to sleep in the same bed without doing anything that we'd regret, as we did so for an entire week, in a hotel, no less." Everyone looked shocked at that.

"I told Ace several times. If I can save the world like I did, then I can definitely hold back my Hormones. If not, I'd be surprised." Geo stated. "Although, I will admit she asked 2 more times. Nothing happened, though." He shrugged. "We left, spied on Luna, talked a bit, and we split. She went to her director, I came here."

Bud stared at him. "You spied on Luna?"

"She was talking to Solo at the time... Okay, Solo was talking, and she was listening. I'm not going into everything I saw, because I don't think he'd want that out. Her reaction is what bothers me, though."

"The fact she wasn't angry?" Zack stated. Geo nodded. "She just called us and said you guys were back. We won't be seeing her for a few days, since she's going to train with Solo. I, personally, don't thinks it's a good idea."

Geo grinned at that. "Already making the move, huh?" Geo sat down. "Not even 3 hours together, and they're that close. One hour and she was confusing herself with her own actions. Weird, huh?"

Everyone else had forgotten any anger they had and nodded. "Oh, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you should tell Ace not to try anything. Next time I see Solo, he's going to get it... Again." Geo stated.

"Well, I'm cooking dinner. Want to help?" Hope asked.

"Sure, why not?" Geo got up and walked over to the kitchen.

Everyone else was chatting in the living room, while Geo and Hope talked.

"How far did you really go?" Hope asked.

"I'd rather not answer that question mom." Geo replied. "Not unless she says otherwise. Just know that I'd never go too far, unless she were completely okay with it, and had no doubts about it."

"You really did take her virginity, didn't you?" Hope asked.

"As I said, I'm not saying anything on the matter, unless she's okay with it. I will admit I wanted to do so for 4 months before it all. She also wanted to for a while, but she didn't say how long. One would be amazed how long we can last against our hormones. Pretty sure Solo is beyond impressed. He doesn't even know the extent of that." Geo stated.

Hope nodded. "Well, at least you're still thinking about her feelings, even at this juncture."

"Would I truly be loyal if I didn't?" Geo asked, eyebrow raised.

Hope giggled. "No, I suppose not." Geo got a message at that point.

"Kid, I don't think I need to tell you who sent that." Omega-xis stated.

"Okay, then. Hang on, mom." Geo opened the message.

Geo:

Go ahead and tell you parents about what happened. Codes: B and S. Just make sure they know no one else is to know. Luna, Bud and Zack shouldn't know about that just yet.

I know that you know what I mean by that, so go ahead. Make sure no one else can see or hear it.

Sonia

"Okay... Not what I expected, but..." Geo stated, a little confused. "Mom, once the others are gone, you me and dad are going to have to talk about something. Alone."

Hope looked at him. "Is it about Sonia?" Geo nodded. "Then why does it have to wait for the others to leave?"

"She doesn't want them knowing about what happened back then. Not yet at least. In fact, she wants no one but you and Dad in on it, either." Geo stated.

"Why wouldn't she trust her friends on something?"

"Because this is something that actually scared her... Because it scared me. At least one point is. The other would answer your earlier questions. Remember, no one else is to know what I say during that point."

"Kid, another message."

Geo:

I'm not sure why you're not in your room right now, but if you're not eating dinner, mind coming up? I figure we should talk a bit before anything else.

Sonia

"And that's why I like her." Geo said. "We have an extra guest for dinner mom."

"What do you mean?" Hope asked. Geo just grinned. "You'll see."

"Well, I hope the guest is here, because dinner is almost ready."

"Alright, then. I'll go get her." Geo said as he ran upstairs.

_'Why is he...? Sonia.'_ Hope thought. _'She came in through the roof, again.'_

Geo came back down with Sonia right next to him. Everyone just nodded at her, since it was a normal occurrence for them.

"Hey Sonia." Bud said. "How you been?"

"Great Bud. Really great..." Her face showed she was off in another world. Probably from the memories.

Geo put his hand on her shoulder, and that brought her back instantly. "Sorry, past experience." Geo just nodded at that.

"Well, Sonia. Are you here for dinner?"

"Why not? I'll be here for a while, so I don't see the harm in it." Sonia replied, shrugging.

-after dinner-

Bud and Zack left for their own houses, while Geo, Sonia, Kelvin and Hope stayed behind. "Alright, Geo. What is so secret that you didn't want to tell anyone?"

"She gave the Codes B and S. Code B was an event that didn't just scare her. It scared me. More than losing dad. More than losing to Andromeda. More than Crimson Dragon absorbing dad. Everything I've done to date pales in comparison." Geo stated. "And it's the Overdrive form."

Kelvin looked confused, while Hope frowned. "What's the Overdrive form?"

"Honey, this isn't something like Dealer, or Vega. Heck it's the most dangerous event to his sanity. Right?" Hope asked.

Geo just nodded. "I was up against Bass, finding that there was, in fact, Noise there." Hope and Kelvin had a look of shock on them. "Before you ask how, I have to say I have no idea." He went on to explain the start of the fight. "Then something happened after I finalized." He explained the message. "After that, I activated the Overdrive Form, sent Rogue out of the area, and took on Bass alone. This was for a different reason than all the other times."

"Why is it different?" Kelvin asked.

"The Overdrive form. Its power is immense. It's a power that even I was afraid to use." Geo stated. "I don't want to use it if I don't need to, as the power itself combines the Power of the AM Sages, The 3 Tribes of Mu: Zerker, Saurian, and Ninja, along with the power of the Meteor Server: Black Ace, and Red Joker. The fear was not in the opponent, but the power I had." He paused. "I was afraid of losing myself."

Sonia put a hand on his shoulder. "I could tell that, since you had sent Omega-xis out of the immediate area. He told us that the power you were giving off was too powerful for anyone to control. Rogue said that if you couldn't control it, you would be severely injured at best. Worst case you'd die, and if that happened, I would've killed him, and then I would've gone after Omega-xis for leaving you."

"I was out of it for 3 days." Geo went on to explain what happened on his end. "And that's all there is there, aside from the aftermath and abilities I gained."

"What's the other matter?" Kelvin asked, though he had a knowing grin.

"Something happened that, though I'll admit I liked it, I wouldn't have done for a while longer." Geo stated. "I'm a man of my word, and all of us know this." Geo explained the deal between him and Solo, and the events leading up to it. "In the end, I got it right first shot. Being a man of my word, I went through with it."

Kelvin nodded, while Hope covered her mouth. "Ace was not meant to know, and it is only because Solo sent it to him that he even knew in the first place." Sonia stated.

"The way we see it, that was supposed to be a one time thing... It didn't turn out that way. After I won the Singles Tournament, Lan's mother, Haruka Hikari, decided to let us have some privacy, so we went to an island, and did the same thing. Solo, as far as I know, was not aware of this. After the Tag Tournament, that was the Third time. That was also the last time we did anything of the like. You can understand why we don't want this getting out."

Geo's parents looked at each other, then turned back to him. Kelvin had a smile on his face. "My son is finally a man."

Hope had a different reaction. "How many other times were either of you tempted for that?"

"Twice here." Geo stated.

"I stopped counting at 30." Sonia replied, causing all present to stare at her. "More often than not, though, he was unconscious."

Geo sighed at that. "At least I know I can trust you. If I didn't think I could before all of this, those numbers would seal the deal."

Lyra materialized right next to them. "I didn't stop counting, though." Everyone turned to her, even Sonia. "There was a total of 54 times she could've jumped him, but didn't. The only times they had anything like _that_ happen was already stated: 3 times, no more than that."

Omega-xis materialized next to Geo. "Several times did I regret recording their first time, but you will not believe how angelic she sounded. Solo's words, not mine." Geo and Sonia glared at him. "I said I deleted it when Laplace caught me, but he had already copied it before I did, and right now, I'm willing to bet he still has a copy, as does Ace."

"Wait... That's the video Solo gave him?" Omega-xis nodded to Hope's question. "Then when Acid said he'd feel fear if I saw it... He was right. I would've gone berserk if you two hadn't told me."

"I've got experience breaking bad news to others." Geo stated. "You would probably consider it bad news."

"Normally, yes." Hope stated. "However, I'm willing to overlook it... if I get a copy of the video."

Geo sighed at that. "We don't want many people knowing about this, mom. You do realize that, right?"

Hope giggled at that. "I know, I just want to see how well you two did the first time around."

Lyra then spoke. "Sonia, I sent a message to Ace, telling him to send Hope the video Solo sent him."

Omega-xis then got a wicked idea. "Hey, Kelvin."

"What?"

"You want to see a Megaman battle?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Geo and myself against the Megaman of that time. I recorded the entire thing. That was the final match of the Singles." Kelvin nodded.

They all watched it, and Sonia got a laugh in. "We've also got us against Protoman and Megaman, If you want to see it."

By the end of it, things were going a lot better. "You're still in a bit of trouble, young man." Apparently not. "Ace is gonna freak you told us about this."

"I know. Believe me, I know."

Hope laughed. "At least we know you care for her enough not to tell us." A message came to her. "Looks like it's here."

-1 video later-

Hope and Kelvin watched it intently. "Kid, that can't possibly be your first time." Kelvin stated. "Not even I was that good."

"Believe it or not, that was my first time." Geo retorted. "I just did what came naturally."

"You remember that book I showed you once?" Sonia asked.

"The one we both memorized?" Geo asked.

"That's the one."

"Yeah, I remember. Even through all of that, I did. Started page 47, went to 94, 332, and ended with 191." Geo replied. "I still like 94 best, though."

"As do I." Sonia stated. They both laughed.

Geo went upstairs. Sonia got up to leave, when Hope stopped her. "You can sleep here tonight if you want."

"I think I shouldn't. I don't want to intrude."

"You have Geo's virginity. You're good with me." Kelvin stated.

"As long as there aren't any kids running around for at least 3 years, I'm fine." Hope added. "Also what book did you mention?"

Sonia whispered in her ear. "You shouldn't be old enough to buy that."

"Being an Idol has its advantages. Still, I don't think its a good idea to sleep here. I mean, sure I could take the couch but Geo wouldn't like it if I did. He wanted me to take the bed back in the past."

"Then go up to his room and sleep in there." Kelvin replied with a smirk. "I'm sure he won't mind."

Sonia blushed, but nodded. "Alright, if you insist. But if he asks, it was your idea." She went upstairs to head into Geo's room.

This is gonna be a long night.

00000x00000

Chapter 12 is done.

If you think this is over, you're sadly mistaken. A lot of ideas hit me while my laptop was unable to be used, for reasons I'm not going to speak of. It will be a continuation of afterward the fact, yet before it all began. It will be another story posting, since Lan is not going to be in it. There will be a few more chapters here. 2 probably, maybe 3. 4 is doubtful, though.

That's all for now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman or anything of the like.

**Chapter 13**

Geo and Sonia woke up next to each other, fully clothed. They both sighed in relief that they hadn't done anything wrong. That is, until they found Sonia's hand in his pants.

"Uhh... sorry." Sonia said, nervousness in her voice.

"It's okay. It happened while we were asleep. I'm not gonna blame you for it or anything." Geo whispered to her. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, you two. Please tell me you're both decent." Hope asked.

"We are." Geo answered. The door opened and Hope walked in. Omega-xis was behind her.

"Omega-xis?" Geo asked. "What are you doing out?"

"Talking with your mother. Seriously, 4 hours into your sleep, and you don't even twitch when she puts her hand in your pants?"

Hope looked at their expressions. She couldn't help but giggle. "Mega, their faces are priceless."

Geo and Sonia glared at Omega-xis. He knew what was going on. _"Omega-xis, you're going to pay for that."_

"_Take it easy, kid. I wasn't really talking to her until about 10 minutes ago. I left an hour after that happened, but I told her about it as an idea for a tease."_

Geo stopped there. He looked at Sonia. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Sonia stated.

"Ready for what?" Geo asked. He looked at the clock. "It's a Sunday, and I've got no plans." 

"Oh, right." Sonia chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, breakfast is ready, so eat up. Sonia, I believe you have to get to work soon, anyway." Hope stated. They both ran downstairs and ate pretty quickly. Geo, due to nervousness. Sonia, because she loved Hope's cooking. Sonia then went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

Geo met her in his room. "I guess I'll see you later." Geo said, before kissing her quickly. "You should get going." Sonia nodded, Denpa Henkan'ed and left.

Hope and Omega-xis were downstairs talking. "I didn't realize their expressions would be that good... but what is with the Anger?"

Omega-xis was silent for a few seconds. "That actually happened when I said it did. I left an hour later, because I didn't see anything else happen. Not a twitch from either of them. Went out to kill off the boredom. I've found the viruses are coming back in strange numbers. They're like those of Planet FM, but they're different. One even came to me with a letter."

"Well, what did it say?" Hope asked.

"Head to WAZA. Commando Headquarters. We'll be there, and I'll explain then." Hope nodded at this, and left the room. "You better explain."

"I don't want to incur your wrath. Last time I did that, I was out of commission for a week."

"Glad to know we're on the same page." Hope giggled as she left the house.

-WAZA, 1200 hours-

Ace, Bud, Sonia, Geo... well, everyone that can Denpa Henkan besides Solo and Luna, were in front of the WAZA Chief. "Alright, I'm sure you all would like to know why you were all brought here. I will let the one who called this meeting explain it to you, as he did not wish to say it more than once. Omega-xis, you're up."

Omega-xis materialized right in front of them. "As I'm sure you're all aware that Planet FM was once our home, I had gotten a message last night about something happening back on Planet FM."

"If I may, what does this have to do with us?" Ace asked.

"He has requested everyone that was once a part of his original squadron for Earth to help them out. Geo Stelar and myself must be there, as we are his brother."

"That means that I'm out." Ace stated.

"No, I would suggest that you come along as well, Ace." Omega-xis stated. "He used the Level 9 seal on it." All the FMians let out a gasp. "I can only say one thing on that, and that is: We're going to need everything we've got for this."

"I second that." Wolf stated. "The Level 9 seal is the most serious of situations, only used twice in Planet FM's history. Once was against Planet AM, the other was against Earth, which turned out to be a false alarm. Those are the kind of situations where Andromeda was used."

"And since Andromeda was dismantled," Geo started.

"He decided to call on us for help." Omega-xis finished.

"Shouldn't we wait a few days?" Bud asked. "Solo and Luna will be a great help once they get back."

"I'm afraid we don't have the time to sit around and wait." Omega-xis stated. "Even with the Astrowave, it will take us a long time to get there."

Everyone nodded. "I'll have to let my parents know." Bud stated.

"I have to let my wife know." Damien stated.

"I have to let my parents know, as well." Claud stated.

"My parents already know." Geo said.

"My director is already aware of it, since I have the phone on speaker, without the screen." Sonia stated.

_You just get back, and now you're heading out again?_

"It's my duty as a Commando. I have to do what's right. If I can't do that, I can't call myself a Commando."

_Well said. Is Geo there?_

"Yes, he is."

_Get her back in one piece._

"I'd give my life if it would." Geo replied. "Everyone present knows that." Everyone nodded.

_Then the only thing I can say is Good luck. Then again, the season is almost over. We should make it a series finale, instead of a Season Finale._

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Sonia stated.

_Your singing and idol duties are being conflicted with your Commando duties. You'll be free from the Drama when this is over, shortening your work load. I doubt you'd give up singing easily._

"Not likely." Sonia stated.

_I rest my case. The Drama is out when the season is over. Meaning 2 more episodes._

"Hmm... I think we can still work the last two episodes out." Sonia mused. "Cancer?"

Cancer materialized. "Yes, Sonia?"

"Cancer? What are you doing?"

"Cancer was once my attendant. He went back to you about the time Meteor G showed up." Sonia stated. "You still have that device we used during the whole Mu, fiasco?"

"No, but I do know where it is. It would have to be upgraded to fit into the current technology, first." Cancer stated.

"Chief, I suggest we leave Cancer behind, and send him with Solo and Luna after they get back. Use them as back-up."

_Sonia, what are you thinking?_

"I'm thinking we make a duplicate of me using the device I mentioned. The double will perform my duties while I'm out. We should still only make it the end of the Series, though. You're right about it conflicting with me being a Commando, so if I had to chose one of them to take out of the picture, it's the drama." Sonia said. "Only this time, instead of a hologram, we use a wizard that WAZA creates. It'll work on its own, but still follow my schedule. It'll finish things up, and if something happens, then you'll announce that I am no longer able to perform any of my Idol duties."

_If that happens, then I will skin Geo alive._

"That's if I'm alive to make it back." Geo told him. "If she's down, I'll already be down. Of that, I will guarantee. Personally."

_I stand by my statement. If you come back, and she doesn't, your skin is gone, and your ass is mine._

The director hung up. "Well, that was interesting." Ace stated. "So, either they both come back, or neither of them come back... Quite the predicament."

"Megaman will lead this operation. Not Ace and Acid." the Chief stated.

"No, Chief." Geo stated. "This operation was sent to Omega-xis. He will be leading it."

"You are both a part of Megaman."

"We were apart of Megaman. We have come up with a new name for us, due to a change in appearance." Geo stated. "Star Force Omega will be leading this Operation. Not Megaman. Acid Ace will be second in command."

"Even with a different name, he is still the same." Patrick Spriggs stated.

"Not exactly, Pat." Geo stated. "I believe we all know how you fight, correct?" Everyone nods.

"What about it?"

"Star Force Omega and Star Force Mega work in the same way. At least we do now." Geo told them.

"Care to test that?" Pat asked. "Somehow, I doubt you can fight the way Rey and I fight."

Geo looked at Omega-xis. They both nodded. "You better be ready for a good fight, Pat." Geo started.

"Or should we say," Omega-xis continued.

"Gemini Spark White,"

"And Gemini Spark Black."

"Anyone else know what's going on?" Bud asked. "I'm afraid I don't have a clue."

"They're completing each other's sentences." Claud stated. "I still don't get why they have to put up that kind of illusion."

Geo smirked at this. "You didn't tell them, did you Ace?"

"didn't think something like this would happen." Ace shrugged. "Take it outside, though."

"Gladly." Pat said. "Denpa Henkan! Patrick Spriggs, on air!" Gemini Spark had just appeared. "Meet us on the wave roads."

"You're all welcome to watch, just stay out of the way." Geo stated, as GS left.

Omega-xis and Geo stood side by side. They both shouted. "Denpa Henkan!"

"Geo Stelar,"

"Omega-xis,"

"On air!" They both finished it off, and glowed. The only ones not surprised at this was Sonia and Ace.

The both looked at each other, nodded and went out.

"Get a screen with a visual, now!" A screen showed SF Megaman facing Gemini Spark.

The was simple enough. SFM and SFO tore GS-W and GS-B apart. It only took 2 minutes. They both came back in. "Now you see what I mean?" Geo asked.

Pat just nodded. "I'll be coming with the backup. I'll need to rest before I do something that big." Everyone else nodded.

"Alright everyone." They all turned their attention to the Chief. "Those that are going as back up are on standby until Solo and Luna get back. Then they will be coming with you. Do not anger Solo, as he will not hesitate to cut you in half... come to think of it, what makes you think Solo will help us, Geo?"

"He was there when we went to the past. If Luna is going to come, then he will come. Ophiucus, if I'm correct, was once one of Cepheus's soldiers. That means that she has been requested as well."

Lyra materialized. "I just sent a message to Solo's hunter. He will explain it to her, I'm sure."

"Why do you trust him, Geo?" Bud asked, feigning ignorance.

"You haven't seen what I've seen, Bud. None of you have." Geo stated. "Sonia and I are the only ones aware of the state Solo is in right now, and..." he paused. "I'm the first one he's trusted in a long time. Luna is the only one he'll work with, for a reason I'm not going to say."

"And why not?" Bud asked, getting ticked off.

"I'm not going to say, because it's not my position to say. Working with me is only a maybe, last I checked. That's all I can say, really. He's changed. That's I all I can really say."

Bud sighed at that. He calmed down quickly. "Fine. But if he hurts her..."

"He won't. Of that, I'm certain... okay, he won't intentionally." Geo cut him off. "He's only a threat if threatened or angered."

-the next day, Outer Astrowave-

A Denpa Squadron was on their way to Planet FM. They all stopped when they saw something. "Stop!" SFO stated, causing everyone to stop.

"What's up?" Acid Ace asked.

"We're being watched." SFM stated. "but I actually recognize this signature."

"I'm afraid I don't, Mega." Taurus Fire stated.

Harp Note and SF Omega looked at SF Mega. They all nodded. "Looks like either he caused this, or he's trying to prevent it." SFM stated.

"Who are you talking about?" Wolf Woods asked.

"Possible back up that we didn't expect." SFO stated.

It didn't take long for a Being to appear in front of them. Everyone was on guard. SFO, SFM and Harp Note recognized him instantly. They called his name simultaneously. "Bass." Acid Ace looked at them in confusion. "I thought you said you turned him into an Ice Crystal in the Undernet."

"I did, but I gave a requirement for decrystallization." SF Mega stated. Bass floated to him. "It has been a while, Star Force Megaman. It confuses me as to why there are currently two of you, though."

"After my fight with you, something changed, and now I'm not the same. Omega-xis and I can double team anyone that's on their own." SFM stated. "However, I have one question for you."

"No, I am not the cause of it. These viruses are new to me, and I have only recently been able to predict what they can do. I am surprised you are here though. I woke up in a strange area. Definitely not the Undernet."

"He probably woke up on Planet FM." SFO stated. "Do you know who's causing it?"

"He's in the Black Hole over there. However, something is amiss about it." Bass stated.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that, if this were the net, inside of that Black Hole, is the Undernet?" HN asked.

"You are correct, Harp Note."

"That means that there's noise in there." SFM stated.

"Acid Ace, you guys head to Planet FM to clean house. Harp Note, Star Force Mega, you're with me. We're heading in there. Bass, are you coming along?" SF Omega asked.

"No, I must stay behind and protect the others." Bass looked around. "I take it they are also on your side?"

"That they are, Bass." SF Omega replied.

"I shall work independently of them, though we have the same goal." was the reply. "I will not take orders from any of you, nor will you take orders from me. I must return to Cepheus, as he is not completely safe at the moment." Bass flew off.

"Alright, we'll split up from here." SFO started. "Group A, which is Me, SF Mega, and Harp Note, will take down whatever is in that Hole. Group B, which is everyone else, will follow Acid Ace to Planet FM. Your orders are to protect the Citizens. Leave Cepheus to Bass. He can hold his own. Move out!"

SFO, SFM, and HN left in a different direction from the others.

-Inside the Black Hole-

SFO, SFM, and HN looked around. "This place looks like the Galaxy Server."

"This place is also filled with noise." HN added. "We should be careful."

"Agreed." SFO stated.

Viruses that were once pretty tough for them was really easy. They were slaughtering them so easily, it should be a crime. It didn't take long for them to reach the center of it all. That is where they saw Sirius in Chains. "Sirius!" SFM charged, before SFO stopped him. "What happened to you? Who did this?"

Sirius managed to crack an eye. "Megaman... I do not know how long it took you to get here, but I am at my end. Beware of my replacement."

"What about you?" SFO asked. "It's obvious that you're not dead yet, so why are you kicking the bucket now?"

"Because I will give you my remaining life force. Use it to stop him."

"No." SFM stated, confusing the others. "Hang on for as long as you can. Harp Note. Omega. Stay here. I've got a bone to pick with a little Dragon."

"Oh no you don't." HN stopped him. "You're not facing him alone."

"I needed to finalize to beat him last time. I'm not going to put you in danger with the crossfire." SFM stared at her.

_900%_ he thought. SF Omega heard his thought. "Wait, you aren't going to..."

"Yes. I am." SF Mega told him. A few seconds of silence. "Go. Just get back alive."

"Hold on!" HN shouted. "You aren't going to use the Overdrive, are you?"

Sirius had his eyes widen. "Overdrive... Ultimo Megaman." SFM nodded.

"He has hurt Sirius. The quicker I take him down, the better."

"**You will not be here long enough to try."** A booming voice said, above them. Crimson Dragon landed right in front of them. **"You may have defeated me with King, and Kelvin. However, you will not beat me with the power of both the Galaxy Server and the Meteor server!"**

"And now you know why I need to do this." SF Mega stated. "Cut Sirius from his chains and GET THE HELL OUT!" He raised his voice, his eyes turning red.

Noise surrounded him. "Finalize! Black Ace!"

"**So, you can use Ace's power now. That still doesn't matter!"** The dragon stated, as he shot his fire breath at him. SFM jumped up. HN and SFO were working on the chains.

"You have no idea," SFM-BA started. "Who you're dealing with."

"**I know EXACTLY who I'm dealing with!"**

"Oh yeah?" SFM asked. "Overdrive! Sage!" Fire, Ice, and Wind hit him. "Mu!" The images of the 3 OOPArts hit him. "Meteor!" Images of Meteor G and the Black hole they are currently in hit his body last.

"Overdrive! Denpa Cross! Ultimo Megaman!" There was a bright light, that nearly blinded anyone there. Crimson Dragon had to cover his eyes.

When the light disappeared, he was in Ultimo Megaman form. His tone was now cold. "Crimson Dragon. For your crimes against, Earth, Planet FM, and every other planet you have decimated, you will pay."

-with Bass-

Cepheus and Bass were holding off a small horde of Viruses.

"Bass, I thought you said help was already here." Cepheus stated.

"They are fighting outside. Star Force Megaman is currently in the Galaxy itself to take out the source. I know he is able to handle it."

"I don't know about that." Cepheus stated. "This power I'm sensing is far beyond what Andromeda wa..." They both tensed. "What was that?"

Bass smirked. "That would be Star Force Megaman."

"When did he gain that much power?"

"When he fought me in the past. 200 years into the past, I believe."

"He's only a teenager in human years."

"The words Time Machine Ring any bells?" Bass asked.

"I see. Then he's the reason you showed up here?"

"I can only hope." Bass said as he took out another virus.

-with Acid Ace-

All fighting stopped when a large power was emitted from the Galaxy. The viruses looked at it, causing an opening that the Commandos took advantage of. The eliminated at least half of them.

_'What is going on up there?'_ Was Ace's only thought.

Taurus Fire looked at Acid Ace. "Get up there, and see what's happening. None of us can handle the effects of Noise, so you'll have to go alone."

"No need." A shrill voice said. "Luna?"

"It's Queen Ophiuca, Taurus Fire!" QO snapped. "But yeah, it's me. Rogue went in there already. He noticed that Megaman had activated another power. One that not even I've seen. Gorgon Eye!" She took out 6 Viruses.

"It's up to the Past to save the future." Acid Ace stated. "Why am I not surprised?"

-Galaxy Server-

Ultimo Megaman had just clipped the wings of Crimson Dragon.

"**You think you've won?"** Crimson Dragon asked. **"This is the end for both of us!"** His energy started to skyrocket.

"Rogue Break!" Rogue landed and broke all of the chains stopping Sirius. "You alright, Sirius?"

"That I am. But not for long."

"What do you..." Rogue tensed, as did Harp Note and SFO. They all turned to Crimson Dragon, who is building his power to unbearable levels. "We've got to stop him!"

"Shock Note!"

"Atomic Blazer!"

"Rogue Slash!"

"Satellite Blazer!"

"**You lose!"** Crimson Dragon roared. The attacks hit him, only causing his power to rise. He was now starting to bulge. **"Have a nice afterlife!"** He bulged even more, and exploded.

Ultimo Megaman took the brunt of the attack, but Rogue and Harp Note we right behind him trying to pull him back.

SF Omega and Sirius looked to where they were. They were both unharmed. "Sirius? What the hell just happened?"

"I believe he meant to Self-destruct, but our attacks, though he absorbed, caused a different Reaction." Sirius stated. "I'll turn this thing around. I'll need some help with it though."

"Got it!"

-outside-

The Black Hole was pulling away. The viruses started to retreat, causing the Denpa Squadron to to congratulate themselves.

They all meet up at Cepheus's palace.

Bass and Cepheus looked at them all.

"I am glad you all could come on such short notice." Cepheus started. "I believe there is someone missing. 2 actually."

"SF Mega and SF Omega, which are Geo and Omega-xis respectively, went into the Galaxy server, as did Lyra and Harp Note." Acid Ace told him.

"There is also a Murian there." Queen Ophiuca added. "His human form is Solo, and does not require a Denpa Life Form to Denpa Henkan. His Denpa Henkan is Rogue."

It was at this point, Lyra and SF Omega warped in. "Lyra? What are you doing without your partner?" Cepheus asked.

"I only saw what happened, but I was separated from her during the explosion made by Crimson Dragon." Lyra stated. "It was pulling her elsewhere, forcing me to undo the Denpa Henkan, and pulled me back. The same happened to Geo and Solo."

"I can't sense any of their frequencies right now." SF Omega told them. "I can sense Sirius, as he is now getting back up in his strength. However, I still can't sense Geo, Sonia, or Solo."

Queen Ophiuca turned back into Luna, and fell to her knees. "Luna? What's going... No... You can't seriously think that they're no longer alive, do you?"

"What else is there to think?" Luna snapped. "The only way their frequency would disappear is if they're dead!" She was tearing up.

"That's not exactly true." Taurus Fire stated, as he changed back to Bud. "When he went back in time, we couldn't sense their Frequency then, either. So, it's still possible for them to be alive, maybe just got sent through time. Possibly another dimension."

Bass looked at them all. "The fat one makes a good point." Bud glared at him. "I only call you that because I am not familiar with your name." The glare dropped. "In fact, I know none of you by name."

"That would be because you are from the Past, and only recently unfrozen." Cepheus stated. "All we can do is wait for them to return. If they do."

Acid Ace stepped forward. "Taurus fire. Queen Ophiuca. Cancer Bubble. The 3 of you are to head back to Earth and let WAZA know what has happened. Gemini Spark, you are to go with them. You still haven't completely healed from your fight regarding SF Mega and SF Omega. It would be best if you head back as well. Give Dr. Goodall your report."

"Yes sir!" TF and QO replied.

"Whatever." GSB replied.

"Rey!" GSW shouted. "He's our superior. The only reason you come out these days is because Dr. Goodall was able to recreate Gemini in the first place. If not for that, you wouldn't be here, and neither would I."

"They still don't get along." Cepheus deadpanned.

"Get moving you 4." Acid Ace ordered.

They all left. "The rest of us will stay here. We will wait 3 days for them to appear. If they have not by then, then we leave as well, and can only hope Cepheus will let us know when he does."

"That I will. If he appears, but is unconscious or, God forbid, dead, I will let you know of the situation with a level 8 Seal."

"Cepheus? I could've sworn that is for Royal matters only." SF Omega said.

"Yes, it does. And this does qualify under that. There will also be another symbol underneath it. The symbol he wears as a Denpa Ningen."

"Understood." Acid Ace turned back into Ace, but then he collapsed. "Dammit. I was like that for too long." He conked out.

"He still has that limit, after all this time." SFO shook his head.

They all laughed, and released their Denpa Henkan.

00000x00000

Chapter is complete.

The next chapter is going to be the last one here.

You'll also see that this is not the end of it all. As there will be a sequel. Currently working on a name for it, though.

So you know, I'm not giving details as to what's going to happen, because, in all honesty, I don't know myself. I only have one thing on the sequel.

He's going back. Back to the Beginning.

See if you can figure out what I mean.

Later!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman, or anything of the like.

**Chapter 14**

Geo woke up in his human state. He found himself in a Pure white area. No sky. No ground. No trees. Nothing. Not even a bug.

"Where am I?" he asked, thinking someone would answer his question. That is, until he heard an all too familiar groan. He turned to the source and saw Solo and Sonia laying next to each other. "SONIA!" He rushed to her side and checked her vital signs.

She was alive, just tired. She opened her eyes after a bit, though. "Geo?" She rubbed her eyes, and then remembered what happened. "GEO!" She gave him the usual Worried Bear Hug. He didn't feel anything this time, which he found was weird.

"I was worried that you died."

"If I did, then you did as well." Geo said. "I did say I'd go down before you, didn't I?" Sonia wiped her eyes, and nodded. "What gets me is, why Solo is here." Sonia blinked, before turning around. They both walked up to him. "Whatever happened, either we died because of it, or someone else intervened, and stopped us from dying."

"Thing is, I can't sense Lyra or Omega-xis. Laplace is gone as well." Geo stated, looking around. "It's just the 3 of us."

Solo chose that moment to wake up. "What the hell? Am I dead? Cause I'm pretty sure that if I died, I'd end up in a place with a combination of Fire and Darkness."

"We're not sure ourselves." Sonia told him.

"_I can answer that, though."_ A voice told them. They recognized it as Ra Mu Xa's voice.

"Ra Mu Xa?" Geo asked. "I thought you were absorbed into Le Mu."

"_I was. However, this is the gift I gave you. I am only the life force that I gave you 200 years ago. That's not the issue, here. You all did die. However, I stopped you from passing on."_

"Why do that?" Solo asked. "Not that I'm not grateful, but isn't that against all laws that you must follow?"

"_Normally, yes. However, I have the go from their respective Deities. They are to be given another Chance. They have earned it, and therefore, will go back to the beginning."_

"What do you mean by the beginning?" Geo asked.

"_The beginning is the beginning. Which beginning, I am I not sure. That is for them to decide."_

Geo sighed at that. "They didn't tell you, did they?"

"_They only said the beginning of it all. I know there are many beginning in each of your lives."_

"When Planet FM was about to attack Earth? That's one." Geo started.

"When Mu was about to be unsealed. There's another." Solo said.

"Meteor G. There's another." Sonia added.

"_And then there's birth."_ All 3 of them tensed. _"I can't say for sure, but that is the beginning of all beginnings in a life. Search each other out. Try to make heads or tails of everything. I couldn't."_

"Lack of information." Geo deadpanned.

"Well, this sucks." Solo stated, earning very curious looks. "We're being sent back in time, again, and you don't even have your Denpa Beings."

"_Geo will not need Omega-xis, as I said before."_ Ra Mu Xa stated. _"If I'm right about one thing, Lyra will meet up with Sonia once again. Though, I am not sure how."_

"How so?" Sonia asked. "If I'm going back in time to... wait a minute."

"We're going back to before Planet FM's invasion. That's for sure, but I think we're going to be in our old bodies."

"_All experiences you have had, will come to you over time. That's my guess, at least, especially if you are put in your old bodies. Geo, your current abilities from gaining the Overdrive form will transfer to your new body. That much, I will guarantee."_

They all nodded. _"I will send you into the time portal, however, they have a set place and time for each of you."_

A Blue light formed a Swirling vortex. _"Here is the portal. Head through, and take note of your surroundings. You will need to find out, just when you got sent to."_

All of them nod again. "See you on the other side." Solo stated, before walking through.

"Search each other out when we get there?" Geo asked.

"I'll do the searching. If we're going to our lives in the past, it's obvious that I'd have the influence needed to find you. I'll come to you, but if you find me there, don't hesitate to say something." Sonia replied.

"Like a Code word?"

"How about a key phrase?" Sonia suggested. "Overdrive?"

"Overused." Geo replied.

"How about... Tribe on?"

Geo shook his head. Then an idea hit him. "The lyrics of Tribe On. We both know the lyrics, and until we meet each other, that one won't be going into your singing career."

"That'll work. Alternate lines?" Sonia asked.

"The one to notice gets the first line,"

"and the other gets the second!" they both nodded at this. "I can only hope we remember this time. I don't want you to be alone out there." Geo added.

"Nor I, you." Sonia said, before they kissed. They pulled apart and walked through.

-with Geo-

The moment he entered the portal, Sonia's hand no longer held his.

He had to clear his eyes from the light. He found himself in his room. In his own bed, to be more precise. He looked around and found a Transer. His old Transer, to be exact. He got up, and ran to it.

He then opened it up and checked the date. _'I remember this day. It's the day Luna first came to get me to school.'_ Geo thought for a moment. _'So when he said the beginning, this is what he meant. The whole Megaman business. This is just before it all started. Planet FM's invasion will start when Omega-xis hits me at Vista Point.'_

He put on the Transer, as if he'd done so thousands of times. But this time, he turned it on immediately. His mother came in at that point. "Oh, you're awake. I was hoping to ask you about the problem with the Food dispenser." hope stated.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll take care of it." Geo replied.

They both went downstairs. Geo decided to try something else out. He activated his Denpa Vision. _'Sweet. That works.'_ He then pulled down his visualizer. "As I thought it was." Geo said, repeating what happened last time. "Denpa Viruses."

"Denpa Viruses? Oh no... Now we'll have to wait for the Satella Police to get here."

"No we won't." Geo told her, smirking. "I can take them out pretty easily." He pulled out a Battle Card. The Sword battle card. "With this, I can. Watch. Battle Card. Sword."

The viruses materialized, only to disappear. "It should be okay now." He went back to a gloomy state. He knew he'd be like this at this point in time. He father was presumed dead, but no body was found.

Geo, however, already knew the truth, so he decided to play his part until Omega-xis came along.

-with Sonia-

She woke up, finding herself in front of her old manager. "Get lost. I have no reason to sing right now, as I had one of the craziest dreams ever."

The man looked at her. "What are you talking about? You have to sing!"

"I'll do more concerts, but on one condition." Sonia said. "There is a boy that said he was calling out to me. We are bonded by space, soul, and time." She paused. "I don't get the last one, but I figure it has something to do with the fact I'm up later than I usually am." She lied at the end. _'He can't know that I'm the Sonia from the future, and he's already been replaced. Now I just have to wait for Lyra to get here, and then I can convince her to drop the act. Maybe we'll even team up with Megaman when she shows up. After all, I know how to reverse it all. And the moment he shows up, I'll force her back.'_

"What do mean? Why would you want me to find this boy?" The man asked. "He's worthless!"

Sonia turned a deadly glare at him. "Do it, or say goodbye to my career, as I'll intentionally sabotage the concert, saying it's my last. And it won't be a joke either."

The man started sweating. "You can't do that..."

"The hell I can!" she snapped. She then pulled out the contract. "Right here, it says that if either party singing this contract is extremely displeased, which I am, the contract can become void, and the career: over." She tossed it to him. "So you have a choice. Find him, and I meet him in person. No guards. No interruptions. Not even you in the area. No eavesdroppers. Or, the contract is terminated, and you lose your best source of income."

He looked at it, and saw she was right. _'Why is that even there? More importantly...'_ He looked at her. _'How did she even notice it?'_

"So what's your choice?" Sonia asked, her tone cold.

_'The choice here is obvious, but I can't allow her to become distracted.'_ he sighed. _'I guess I have no real choice.'_

"What's his name?" He asked, his voice down.

"Good choice." Sonia replied. "His name is Geo Stelar. His father is Kelvin Stelar. That's all I got." The man nodded and walked out.

_'Hook, line, and sinker.'_ Sonia thought, inwardly smirking.

-with Geo-

Geo had just finished eating. Someone had just rung the doorbell.

Hope looked up. "Who could that be this early in the morning?"

_'It's Luna. She want s to get me to school. Unfortunately, I'll have to avoid her until Omega-xis gets here.'_ Geo thought. "I don't know. I'll get it, though." He got up, and answered it.

"Yes? Stelar Residence."

"I'm looking for a Geo Stelar." a female voice stated. _'As I thought. It's Luna.'_ "That's me, and if you're going to try and take me to school, you're out of luck. I've got other things to take care of before I even think about going back." He started to close the door, but she stopped it.

"You're coming with me to school whether you like it or not." she stated. "Luna Platz does not give up."

_'I knew that.'_ "Well, until I get everything I need in order, you're not going to succeed." Geo retorted. "Besides, I have a reason not to go to school. I need to sort through a lot more than you'd ever think. More than the amount of money your family owns."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "How would you know about that?"

"Luna Platz. Your father is a multibillionaire, if I'm right about that." Luna tensed. "yes, I know this, and yes, I can still say I have more to sort through than your family's money count. Until it's all done, I won't be going to school."

Hope was standing behind them. "What's with the confident voice, all of a sudden?" She asked. "and how would you have that much to sort through?"

"Things happened last night, that I still have to figure out. What's more is, Luna here, was tied into it. A lot. There were a few others, as well. I can't place names, but they always seemed glued to her at the hip. Once I've got everything sorted out, I'll be heading back. No sooner than that." Geo explained, determination never waning.

_'That's mostly a lie. I'm actually waiting on 2 things. Omega-xis and Sonia.'_ Geo thought. _'But they can't know about that yet.'_

Luna was shocked and this turn of events, but she steeled her resolve. "You seemed to know Bud and Zack. This is one of the few times they aren't by my side."

"Which one is the big, round guy?" Geo asked. _'I already know this, but it's best if I play along a bit.'_

"That's Bud bison. The Short guy with glasses? If you saw him, that's Zack Temple. He's a brainiac."

Geo nodded. _'That would be about right.'_ "Well then, even if you come, I still have other things to take care of, so until then, I'm not going back to school. I'd just be distracted anyway."

"Regardless of that fact, you're going to school." Luna stated, as she grabbed his arm.

_'Just like before.'_ She stared pulling at his arm. But by the time she got to the gate, she let go, feeling something too hot for her hand. "Ouch!" She waved her hand. Geo was standing on the wall. "As I said before: I'm not going to school until I sort everything out." He paused. "That includes how I did that, because I have no idea."

That was when a car came up to them. A man that looked like a big businessman got out and looked at them. He saw the boy on the wall. "Are you Geo Stelar?"

"What do you want?"

"I have no idea why she wants to meet with you," he stated, making Geo tense. "You're too rude."

Geo took in the man's appearance. He made the connection almost instantly, and 1 word came to his mind. _'Sonia.'_ "I take it the one that wants to meet with me is quite famous?"

"Yes, and you're far too rude for someone like her. Why she even wants to meet with you is beyond me." He stated. "The only reason I'm here is because she found a loophole in her contract, and threatened to cut it off."

Luna watched them talk. _'What is going on here?'_

Geo stared at him. "Give her this message. VP. Tonight. 8:00. She is to be there, with no one else in the area. Not even you. We will see each other there and then. If she knows who I am, she'll understand the message. And tell her not to be late."

The man glared at him. "And why tell her this?"

"Because she will likely cut off the contract if you don't. That area is always vacant at that point in time. Later." He disappeared, but a Tricycle was in his place.

"Did he just switch places with that Tricycle?" the guy asked.

"He did the same thing while I had his wrist in my hand." Luna replied. "He did it with that hot rock right there. Almost burned my hand."

"I'm sorry about that, sir." Hope said. "he hasn't been that sociable since his father was reported KIA on the Space Shuttle Peace. Please, at least try to forgive him. He's also been acting strange this morning. Almost like he's been switching between two different people."

"Well, things are definitely getting interesting." the man said. "I guess I'll tell her. Don't want to risk her quitting."

"If I may ask, who wants to talk to my son?" Hope asked.

"My client." He got back in his car and drove off.

Luna and Hope looked at the car drive off. One thought passed each of their minds. _'Why does someone want Geo/My son to meet them? And what did he do?'_

00000x00000

This is the final Chapter of this story, and that means this story is now at it's conclusion.

I took a few scenes from the Anime, as I did not play Megaman Starforce 1. The sequel will be posted at the same time this chapter is posted, so check my profile if you wish to continue.

Also note that this chapter is about half as long as the rest of the ones in here. The reason being is that I can't go too far into the series, as there is bound to be spoilers.

The sequel is called Star Force: Reborn! Look for it in my profile.

See ya with the Sequel!


End file.
